Inside My Heart
by AuraDrko
Summary: Capítulo 33 up! Último capítulo! ¿Cómo va a terminar todo? Léanlo!Porfavor dejen Rewiews !
1. Un encuentro entrañable

**Capítulo I: Un encuentro entrañable**

De verdad lo crees Laura?- preguntó una no muy convencida Marta

Claro que si Marta, que te crees que sabiendo que veníamos trasladadas a una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, no me iba a informar?

Oye Laura, no podemos ser tan afortunadas...Te recuerdo que somos gafes- dijo en un tono enfadado Anna

Perdón, podemos pasar? Es que todo está lleno...- dijo una voz cálida.

Se giraron y vieron a un chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes detrás de una gafas.

No puede ser...estoy flipando...Marta ves lo mismo que yo?

Anna si estás viendo a un tío que está como un tren, pues si.

Lo veis chicas?- dijo Laura con una amplia sonrisa y mirando al chico de ojos verdes

De verdad...- dijo Marta

...tu eres...-continuó Anna

Harry Potter?- preguntó Laura

Claro que lo es- dijo una voz femenina a su lado

Vaya! Tu debes ser Hermione Granger verdad?- dijo Marta

Y el de tu lado Ron Weasley, no?- dijo Marta

Encantada- me llamo Laura y ellas son Marta y Anna. Podéis pasar

Gracias- dijo un cansado Harry de llevar su maleta en la mano.

Laura, Anna y Marta se sentaron juntas delante de Harry, Hermione y Ron y se quedaron mirando

Bien, no os había visto antes por aquí...de que curso sois?- preguntó Harry

De séptimo como vosotros, no?- dijo Anna

Pues si...Y como es que habéis venido ahora?- preguntó Ron

Me gusta que me hagas esta pregunta...Veras nuestros padres, se han trasladado a

Londres, por cuestión de trabajo, se han trasladado a Londres, y por lo tanto nos han trasladado ha nosotras a Hogwarts. Estamos muy contentas de estar aquí!- explicó Laura

Y de donde sois?- preguntó Hermione

De Cataluña. No sé si lo conocéis está en España. Vivimos en una ciudad muy bonita: Barcelona- Dijo Marta

Claro que lo conozco. He ido a veranear allí este verano, con Krum...La Sagrada Familia es tan...especial...- explicó hermione

Como que con Krum!- exclamó sorprendido Ron

Ron, creo que ya soy mayorcita para saber con quien quiero veranear, no?

Mira: con todo el mundo menos con él!

Eh chicos ya vale!- Gritó Laura

Bien, os tendrán que hacer la típica selección del sombrero- les explicó Harry con una gran sonrisa

Yo creo que os tocará Gryffindor, segura, por vuestra forma de ser

Así lo espero me han dicho que es la mejor casa...- dijo Marta

Estuvieron hablando todo el viaje. Se hincharon de ranas de chocolate y Grageas Berty Bott y Anna, Marta y Laura sabían que eso era el comienzo de una bonita amistad

Harry y Ron observaron detalladamente a las "nuevas" . Marta era una chica de estatura mediana, delgada y, porque no, con sus curvas. Era rubia y de ojos de color miel, era realmente bonita. Todas lo eran. Tenían un cuerpo parecido pero de cara y de carácter eran distintas. Laura también de estatura mediana, más o menos como Hermione; era pelirroja y su pelo era rizado. Anna tenía el pelo de un color oscuro casi negro, de ojos azul cielo, era un poco más alta que sus compañeras. Irradiaban energía.

Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron

Su carácter era totalmente distinto. Marta y Laura eran un poco más distinta, pero Anna tenía un gran carisma, era muy simpática. Laura era más atrevida y extrovertida y graciosa; era, también muy simpática

Chicos, nos tendríamos que ir poniendo los trajes. Estamos a punto de llegar- dijo Hermine mirándolos uno a uno.

Bien chicas, hasta ahora- dijo un cansado Ron

Y salieron por la puerta. Empezaron a cambiarse.

Cinco minutos después llegaron lo chicos, ya cambiados aunque con la corbata no atada del todo y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, lo que les daba un aire...sexy...

Se sentaron y empezaron a charlar , cuando de repente...

Vaya, vaya...mira quien hay aquí, el Sr. Potter

Cállate Malfoy- saltó una tranquila Hermione

Vaya la sangre sucia se nos ha vuelto rebelde

Laura le dirigió una mirada al rubio, se levantó y dijo:

¡Oye tío como te pasas! Eso es un insulto muy feo, sí que si no quieres recibir algún hechizo raro, típico de mi tierra, más vale que te salgas de aquí- y Laura levantó su varita.

Vaya menudo carácter. Como te llamas?- y le retiró un mechón de la cara

Laura sonrió y dijo:

Eso no es de tu incumbencia- y le cerró la puerta.

Cuando se giró, todos la miraban con la boca abierta

Qué pasa? No me gusta que insulten a mis amigos- y les guiñó el ojo

Cuando llegaron subieron a unos carruajes y les llevo a Hogwarts. Durante todo el camino, Laura estuvo muy callada

Laura te encuentras bien?

Si, si...Solo...pienso. Pensaba que se que haría, si no hiciera amigos aquí. A mi no me gusta estar sola, sabéis?

No te preocupes por eso. A todos nos ha pasado el primer día. Además, para empezar ya nos tienes a nosotros- dijo hermione

Gracias chicos- dijo Laura sonriendo

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Marta, Anna y Laura se quedaron sorprendidas al ver la decoración del castillo.

Bien alumnos, bienvenidos a otro año a Hogwarts- saludó Dumbledore-.Primero recordar que NO se puede entrar en el bosque prohibido porque, como bien dice su nombre, está PROHIBIDO.

Unas risas de "ciertos" alumnos no pudieron evitar salir. Dumbledore sonrió-

Ahora la profesora McGonnagall empezará la selección del sombrero seleccionador, no sin antes deciros que tenemos tres alumnas nuevas de séptimo provinentes de Cataluña que han llegado trasladadas y ellas, también serán seleccionadas. Laura, Marta y Anna podéis levantaros y poneos detrás de la hilera de los de primero.

Se levantaron con una gran sonrisa y se oyó un murmuro por toda la sala y Seamus dijo a Harry:

Esas tías son tus amigas?

Harry le sonrió y contestó:

Si

Poder! Ya me las presentarás!

Créetelo Finnigan- Le contestó Ron

Al final de la selección de los asustados niños de primero, 25 fueron a Griffindor, 20 a Hupplepuff, 20 a Ravenclaw y 15 a Slytherin. Era el turno de Marta.

Emm...tu no eres de primero...debes ir a séptimo, verdad?

Si voy a séptimo

Bien pues...casi te ponga en...Gryffidor!

Un montón de gritos resonaron en la sala

El siguiente: Laura Martín

Se sentó nerviosa...

Mmmm... tu también eres de se séptimo. A ver... sí!Gryffindor!

Laura respiró aliviada. Otra vez los gritos resonaron

Anna Sauras

Se sentó

Bien...tu eres más difícil..."a ver que te parece Ravenclaw"- le dijo el sombrero a Anna

Por favor, ponme en Gryffindor

Está bien: Gryffindor

Los gritos estallaron y Anna, Laura y Marta sonrieron agradecidas y contentas.


	2. Oídos indiscretos

Hola a todos! Somos AuraDrko y Myrfe, las creadoras de este fan fic estamos muy contentas de que en tan poco tiempo ya hayamos recibido reviews y que os guste os esperan muchas sorpresas más!

También aprovechamos para dejar un pequeño espacio para los agradecimientos:

Gracias a Anna por seguir nuestro fan fic des del primer momento, y darnos tu opinión siempre! Y ser una de las chicas, claro.

Gracias también a Sara, por tener tan interés en el Fan Fic, por querer contribuir en él y por darnos ideas!

Gracias a Agnès por pasarnos los capítulos a ordenador, aunque se te escapen muchas faltas  xD

Gracias a JKRowling, evidentemente, por crear Harry Potter, y haceros saber que todos los personajes de este fan fic son de su propiedad, menos las tres nuevas chicas, Laura, Marta y Anna que son fruto de nuestra imaginación y que están orientadas en nosotras

* * *

**Capítulo II: Oídos indiscretos**

¡Que bien! Anna también irá a Gryffindor. -Ahora ya estaban todas. Harry, Ron y Hermione sonreían.

Bien alumnos, ahora que ya ha acabado la selección no nos alarguemos más y...¡a comer!

Los platos se llenaron. ¡Madre mía que pinta que tenía todo!. Marta miró a Ron y, se estaba llenando la boca de pollo!

Ron te vas a manchar.-dijo desesperada Hermione

Posh ya lu limpiagué!

Dios que paciencia

La comida estaba deliciosa y cuando ya estaban llenos, subieron a la habitación

Oye Hermione, supongo que sabrás la contraseña, verdad?-dijo Laura

Em...si...espera...Cerdo agridulce!

Cada año ponen contraseñas más idiotas-exclamó Ron

Chicas, vamos a poner-nos ropa un poco más cómoda-dijo Hermione -Emmmm...nosotros también-y subieron cada uno a su respectiva habitación

La habitación de las cuatro chicas parecía muy acogedora y Laura, Marta y Anna se quedaron boquiabiertas. Estaba muy iluminada, era de un color amarrillo-anaranjado

Hermione se puso unos téjanos apretados y un top que le marcaba las curvas. Como fue la primera en vestirse se fue a la habitación de los chicos para decirles que luego bajaran a la Sala Común, cuando oyó algo sorprendente:

Oye, Harry, que piensas de las "nuevas"?

Hermione curiosa, se acercó un poco más a la puerta

No sé...La verdad es que están "wenas"

¿Bromeas? Están "buenísimas"

Jaja Ron! No tienes solución

Bueno si no te gustan mejor. Más para mí

¡Créetelo chico!

¡Además hay de todo tipo¡Rubia, morena y pelirroja¡Iuuuuju!

¡Shhhhht! Cállate Ron!

Pom, pom, pom

¿Si, quien es?-dijeron al acto

Hola Harry, hola Ron. Solo venía a deciros que cuando acabéis de vestiros bajéis a la Sala Común

Muy bien Hermione

Hermione fue corriendo a la habitación de las chicas. Entró y vio que Laura se estaba acabando de poner el jersey, y Marta y Anna estaban sentadas en la cama

Marta llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y un jersey rojo con unos grandes bolsillos

Anna, se había puesto una falda de color suave y un jersey naranja.

Laura llevaba unos pantalones téjanos ajustados, campana y un polo a rayas

Se quedaron las tres mirando a Hermione

Chicas, tengo que deciros algo

¿Qué es Hermione?- dijeron las tres a coro

¡Chicas, chicas! Habéis empezado el curso con buen pie

¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntaron nuevamente a coro.

He oído a Harry y Ron decir que estáis buenísimas

Hermione no te quedes con nosotras, que no hace gracia- le dijo Laura

¡Que es verdad chicas! fui a decirles lo de la Sala Común y los oí hablar, aunque ellos no lo saben, claro-

Chicas creo que va a ser un curso movidito...- dijo Marta con una sonrisa pícara en los labios

Mientras en la habitación masculina...

Oye crees que Hermione habrá oído algo?- pregunto Harry preocupado

No, no creo. O por lo menos espero. - dijo Ron

Oye ¿a ti cual te gusta más?- dijo Harry

No sé, me atrae la idea de ligarme a Laura, y a ti?

Pues la verdad es que Marta no está mal...

Bueno Harry, bajamos o qué?

Si venga vamos

Cuando llegaron abajo las chicas ya estaban allí. Laura y Marta estaban apoyadas a la pared con un pie en ella. Anna y Hermione estaban delante y parecía que hablaban animadamente

Hola chicas- dijo animadamente Harry. Todas se giraron hacia ellos. Harry llevaba un jersey blanco que le marcaba los musculitos. Encima llevaba una camisa desabrochada de cuadros azul y blanco. También se le podía apreciar unos tejanos que le marcaban ese... culito tan mono xD. Ron iba más o menos igual pero su jersey era negro y no llevaba nada encima y los pantalones le quedaban igual de bien.

Vaya si que estáis...wen...guapos- dijo Laura

Vaya gracias tu tampoco estás mal- dijo Ron

Marta, te quedan muy bien esos pantalones- piropeó Harry

Gracias a ti también

Ejem,ejem! Ola estamos aquííí!- dijieron Anna y Hermione

Ah sí! Perdonad! Estáis preciosas

Eso está mejor- dijo Hermione- Bueno, dejémoslo para otro día

Hermione cogió un libro "Misterios Misteriosos de la historia del Ministerio" y se aposentó en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ron hizo una mueca e invitó a Harry a jugar una partida de ajedrez

Voy a ganarte por décima-quinta vez- dijo Ron sonriendo

Que te lo creas tú! le respondió Harry medio sonrojado

Siempre están igual este par- dijo Hermione sin levantar los ojos del libro. Anna se sentó al lado de Hermione, que curiosamente dejó el libro y las dos empezaron a hablar.

¿Podemos?- preguntó contenta Marta a los chicos, pidiéndoles si se podían sentar

Claro!- respondieron los dos al instante

Marta se sentó al lado de Harry y Laura lo hizo al lado de Ron

No te dejes ganar- le dijo Marta a Harry guiñándole el ojo

Si me lo pides tú, no me dejaré

Y eso causó una guerra entre chico y chico. Los dos luchaban por ganar y Harry no se daba por vencido, quería quedar bien ante las chicas y más si se trataba de Marta. Ron, aunque siempre le ganaba, estaba más nervioso que nunca ¿y si quedaba mal¿Qué pensaría esa preciosa chica de ojos verdes si perdía?

Parecéis crios- refunfuñó Hermione

Es que tener unas chicas tan guapas al lado, no es normal- ellas se sonrojaron

Hombre gracias- dijo Hermione- no hace falta que me lo recuerdes

Además, no te quejes Hermione, que estamos trabajando nuestra mente- dijo Ron

Hermione...- dijo Anna

Si?

Ese chico de Slytherin que estaba con... con Parsy¿como se llama?

¿Quien¿Draco? Es imbécil¿Que te pasa con él?

Emmm...nada, nada. Así que se llama Draco

Si. Asqueroso nombre. ¿No iría a gustarte verdad?- a Anna se le hincharon las mejillas de tanto sonrojarse

Eh...pero...pero como me iba a gustar alguien...alguien tan imbécil? –dijo Anna moviendo los ojos de un lado para otro.

Ah! Más te vale chica! Te destrozaría la vida

Por?- dijo Anna sorprendida

Más te vale que no lo sepas

Bueno...

Y se quedaron un buen rato en silencio

¿Cuándo os iréis a dormir¿Es que no termina nunca la partida?- se quejó Hermione

Lleváis dos horas- añadió Anna

Si, es verdad, es que... Harry¿no te parece que se hace interminable?-Preguntó extrañado Ron

Es verdad- dijo Marta

Ya... -dijo también Laura recogiéndose el pelo

Simplemente por... por... por...yo que sé¿La dejamos?

Ya lo sé!- dijo Ron saltando de la silla- ¿Como iba a terminar la partida si solo nos quedan los reyes y unos peones que no sé porque no podemos eliminarlos?

¿Empate, entonces?- dijo Harry- pues vaya, que pérdida de tiempo. Ala vamos... -y murmurando añadió "anda que si lo sé no me mato por ella"

¿Decías algo?- dijo Marta

Eh?- Harry intentó disimular y desapareció de allí en un momento. Estaba realmente cansado.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Y para saber un poco más... 

Aquí os enviamos unos datos de las tres chicas para que tengais más claro como son realmente! (Ya se dijo en el primer capítulo)

**Laura**: Es una chica de 17 años, de pelo rojizo y rizado. Sus ojos son de un verde increible. Es simpática, guapa y tiene mucho genio.

**Marta:** También tiene 17 años y viene desde Barcelona. Es rubia con el pelo ondulado y tiene unos preciosos ojos color miel. Es graciosa, tranquila y buena amiga.

**Anna**: Es de la misma edad que Laura y Marta y un poco más alta. Su pelo es muy oscuro y lo tiene larguísimo! Sus ojos son de un azul cautivador!

Nota: En el próximo capítulo, si todo va bien, os daremos la dirección para que podais ver una imagen de las tres chicas, si esque... nos lo tenemos currao! xD

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews: 

**Cervatilla: **Wolas wapa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado nuestro fan fic. Pues si, Anna, Marta y Laura somos nosotras pero no nos parecemos ni por asombro pero nos hacia ilusión ser parte del fan fic y ponerles nuestros nombres. Por cierto, no es un fan fic de Ron/Hermione, pero lo teníamos que poner en alguna pareja muy visitada y mira... suerte hemos tenido. Pronto subiremos el próximo capítulo! Si quieres que leyamos tu fan fic de Ron y Hermione, solo falta que nos des el título y lo leeremos encantadas porque... Ron y Hermione 4ever!

**IloveWeasleys**: Wolas! Gracias por leer nuestro fan fic! Lo sé, hay muchos errores pero lo pasó a ordenador una amiga nuestra y como no se entera de nada... xD Lo siento prometemos que en próximo capítulo lo revisaremos 5055 veces!


	3. Visiones de una obsesión

**_Wolas de nuevo! para empezar dar las grácias a todos los pacientes lectores de mi fic, aunk no són muxos, que sepais k sois los mejores :P.  
weno, este capítulo es bastante gracioso, pero no tanto como los próximos, aunk también habrá algo de drama._**

**_Que os lo paseis muy bien! debajo del capítulo encontrareis las respuestas de los rewiews. Por cierto grácias por enviarlos, eso siempre anima acontinuar!_**

**Capítulo III: Visiones de una obsesión**

Marta despertó. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana. Hacía un día precioso. Despertó a Laura y a Anna, que querían matarla por haberlas despertado. Hoy era el primer día de clase. Se ducharon, se pusieron el uniforme y bajaron a desayunar. Los chicos ya estaban ahí.

Hola chicos!- se sentó Laura entre Ron y Seamus

Hola!.- Dijo Marta mientras se sentaba entre Harry y Hermione.

Buenos días- dijo Anna mientras buscaba al rubio con la mirada. Una vez lo vio se encontró con sus ojos grises y el chico le guiño un ojo.

Buenas guapas- dijeron Ron, Harry y Hermione a la vez.

Empezaron a almorzar mientras Laura tenía que aguantar los "bonitos" comentarios de Seamus del estilo: "Hola bonita, te apetece una galleta?". Y Laura se iba acercando cada vez más a Ron y le pedía ayuda, y Ron amenazaba de muerte a Seamus. En resumen un almuerzo totalmente agotador.

Pasó McGonnagal con los horarios.

Oh no! Hay adivinación a primera hora! – dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No te gusta Harry?-dijo Marta.

A ti te gustaría si estuvieran siempre prediciendo tu muerte y cosas horribles?

Emmmm... pueees no!

Subieron a la clase de Adivinación con el mismo aspecto tétrico de siempre.

Ola chicos- dijo la voz de siempre, la profesora Trelawney- siéntense, por favor, en grupos de cinco.

Harry, Ron, y, como no, Anna, Marta y Laura se sentaron juntos.

Tomen una bola y díganme que ven.

Laura la cogió y la puso ene el centro.

Bien Harry, que ves?- preguntó curiosa Marta.

Un montón de humo... aunque conque diga algo relacionado con mi muerte ya colará.

Jaja!- rió Marta.

Venga Ron es tu turno- dijo su amigo Harry.

A ver... un momento... - miró la bola y se fregó los ojos- no puede ser.

Ron que ves?- preguntó Laura. Ron la miró de golpe y se levantó tirando la silla al suelo.

Madre mía que mal que estoy- exclamó Ron.

Ron estás pálido... seguro que estás bien?- dijo Marta

No creéis que aquí hace mucho calor?

Ron no hace calor- dijo Anna

Me estoy mareando...

PAM!

Roooon!- chillaron los cuatro de golpe.

Ron estás bien?- preguntó Laura. Ron se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería, tapado hasta el cuello pero sin camiseta. Laura estaba delante de él.

Ron se levantó de golpe

Pero que hacéis aquí?- se le salían los ojos de sorpresa. La manta había permitido que las chicas presenciaran su bonito pecho. Ron se miró y se puso rojo como un tomate y se tapó de golpe. Laura se tapó la cara con la mano y sonrió.

Que ha pasado?- Ron se acabó de estirar y se tapó hasta la nariz.

Té morirás de calor, Ron- dijo Marta riendo.

Me da igual- Ron aún estaba más rojo.

Anda va chico, ponte bien- guiñó Laura el ojo

Que no, que no, que estoy bien así.

Si tu lo dices...-comentó Anna.

Que si chicas-suspiró Ron pensando "Tierra trágame!"

Ron, porqué te desmayaste? Que viste en adivinación?

Más vale que no lo sepas, Laura.

Va!- refunfuño Laura- somos amigos

Eso!- dijeron las otras dos.

Puede que algún día os lo cuente

Bueno... pues te dejamos que tenemos clase de transformaciones no como otros ��- dijo Marta

Eh! Todavía no me puedo ir?- dijo Ron indignado

Por ordenes de Madamme Pomfrey, no- le dijo Harry

Jolin, vaya palo, me voy a pasar la vida aquí- se quejó Ron.

Oye chico no te quejes que te saltas Pociones- le contestó Harry.

Lo único bueno haha! Y tu te quedas con cuatro chicas guapas

No se puede tener todo en esta vida querido amigo. Bueno adiós.

Se fueron a Transformaciones donde no pasó nada fuera de lo normal excepto que algún niño, con la mano transformada en cabeza que corría por la clase pidiendo ayuda. Lo peor estaba por venir: POCIONES! (N/A: Música de psicosis).

Como siempre se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde el profesor Snape les esperaba "con los brazos abiertos"��.

Se dividieron en parejas. Harry fue con Marta y Laura se colocó con Hermione. Anna quedó desparejada. Snape la mandó al lado de Malfoy. Anna estaba en las nubes todo el tiempo, o mejor dicho, soñando con su rubio.

Por qué siempre me tocan a mi las desgracias de la sociedad?- dijo orgulloso Draco.

Oye, Malfoy todavía no he dicho nada y ya estás insultando?

Mira bruja de pacotilla, yo insulto a kien kiero kuando kiero, entendido?

muy bien, haz lo que kieras, pero al menos renueva de vez en cuando los insultos, k ya stan muy vistos.

Malfoy se kedó mirando a Anna con los ojos como platos. ¿Le estaba vacilando?

Sabias k stas más guapo cuando n sabes k decir? Ya lo eres normalmente pro así stas irresistible ...

Malfoy seguía callado, pero ahora sonrió y se paso una mano por el pelo.

Sabes? Me caes bien.

Mientras, tres filas atrás...

oye, Harry, qué pone en la pizarra?-preguntó inocentemente Marta.

Que esta poción se utiliza para muxas cosas .

Potter n hables en clase! 5 punts menos para Gryffindor.

Profesor, Harry solo me estaba diciendo...-Cállese srta. Manet.

Usted es muy injusto profesor! Siempre igual! Trata muy mal a Harry y le culpa de todo!

–Muy bien , usted me ha obligado. Vaya a verla profesora McGonagall.y...le da esta nota de mi parte.-y le extendió una nota.-Muy bien! En cualquier sitio menos aquí oyendo como se ríe de sus alumnos!-Y salió dando un portazo.

Pom, pom , pom

Adelante.

profesora McGonagall, el prfsr. Snape me ha mandado aquí.

A ver la nota –Y se la leyó. Sonrió

Srta. Manet, le gusta, le atrae o sta enamorada de Potter?

Qué!-se sonrojó levemente-mmmm... pues si... sk s tan mono... y tan atento...

McGonnagall no pudo evitar reír disimuladamente.

Hasta el punto de chillar en la clase del profesor Snape por defenderlo?

Sin lugar a dudas.

Bien pues otro día intente frenar sus sentimientos si n quiere perder 150 puntos.

ME HA QUITADO 150 PUNTS?

No mujer, pro puede hacerlo. Mira lo aki lo pone- Y le enseño la nota .

se quedó toda la hora hablando con la profesora McGonagall. Sonó el timbre de la clase y se despidió de la profesora . Al salirse encontró con Laura, Hermione, Harry y Anna.

Que ha pasado?-dijo Laura.

Que te ha hecho?-dijo Hermione

te ha castigado?-dijo Harry

Quantos puntos te ha quitado?-dijo Anna

por què los has hecho? Estás loca?-dijeron todos a coro.

a ver por orden: nada, nada, no,ninguno, por què me ha dado la gana. Solo hablamos tranquilamente. Es una mujer muy agradable.

weno, las clases han terminado por hoy. Vamos al jardín?- sugirió Harry.

Chicos, id passando, ahora vengo. Hasta ahora- dijo Laura.

Bien, pues hasta ahora- dijo marta.

Laura se fue corriendo.

Donde va esta xica ahora?- pregunto curiosa Anna.

a la infermeria-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

**_Bien, fin del capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. No os perdais el proximo capítulo! y aki llegan los rewiews:_**

**REWIEWS**

**Cervatilla:** weno, ya me leí tu fic. me parece que está genial y me alegra un montón que tu leas el mio. espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**LunaPotter1:** Weno, sé k s distinto, pero no keria k fuera como los demás, keria k fuera más original. espero k distinto no sea horroroso ;) espero k te hayas reido muxo con el nuevo capítulo

**Artema the Black Mage: **me alegra que te haya gustado! lo sé k sabes como nos lo hacemos XD i preparate xq n proximos capítulos mas risas mas lagrimas i mas accion!


	4. Pasando a la acción

**¡Hola! ¡Ya estamos aquí de nuevo! ¡Con el capítulo 4! Esperamos que os guste mucho (es un poco más fuerte xD) y que nos dejéis muuuchos reviews. Adios.**

AuraDrko&Myrfe

Agradecimientos II

- Queremos dedicar especialmente este rinconcito para aquellos personajes que están en formación y que tardarán en aparecer pero que estamos muy contentas de haberlos creado ya que todas representan a amigas nuestras, jeje.

Hitomi (Laia): Gracias por decidirte al final a leerte en fan fic! Nos encanta que te hayas enganchado, enserio! Gracias  
Agnès, Mariona y Laia: Gracias a vosotras también por querer contribuir en el fan fic y ser las trillizas perfectas! XD Gracias!

Ahora si, el capítulo.  
Capítulo 4: Pasando a la acción

- Hola Madame Pomfrey! Vengo a ver a Ron. Sabe cuando podrá volver a clase?  
– Sí, ahora ya se puede ir si quiere. Mira, está ahí- y señaló a una cama donde reposaba un pensativo Ron.  
– Gracias. – Se limitó a decir Laura. Se dirigió hacia allí, se arrodilló. – Hola Ron! – Él se giró de repente y la vió, no podía ser!  
– Ah... hola!  
– Qué tal estás?  
– Mejor...  
– Dice Madame Pomfrey que si quieres te puedes ir ya.  
– Me duele un poco la cabeza...  
– Pobrecito... vamos a ver... que crees que podríamos hacer para ayudar a su pobre cabecita...  
Ron sonrió.  
– Sabes? Te has perdido la mejor clase de pociones de toda la vida.  
– Enserio? Qué pasó?  
– Mira – Laura se acercó más para decírselo a la oreja – Marta se peleó con Snape por Harry.  
– Vaya...  
Estaban a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Ron podía ver claramente esos ojos verdes que le tenian loquito. Poco a poco, como por arte te magia, sus labios se iban juntando. Laura sintió un escalofrío al notar el contanto de los labios del chico con los suyos. Luego, el chico se sentó y dejó que la chica diera el segundo paso. Sus labios y sus lenguas jugueteaban, mientras que Laura acariciaba el pelo del pelirrojo. (N/A: No penséis mal de nosotras xD. Esto es... diariamos... romantico ¿no? XD)  
Se separaron y sonrieron.  
– Ha sido... fantastico... – dijo Laura mientras daba un mordisquito al chico en la oreja.  
En ese momento entré Madame Pomfrey.  
– Venga Ron, ya te puedes ir. Aquí tienes tu ropa. Laura y Ron se rieron recordando lo sucedido y desearon con todas tus fuerzas que no hubiese visto nada.  
EN EL JARDÍN...

Anna estaba leyendo una nota; parecía contenta. Hermione, como siempre, con un libro en las manos. Harry y Marta estaban hablando y todos bajo un sauce enorme (N/A: No tranquis, no el boxeador xD solo faltaria eso!)  
- Oye chicos, que me voy a las mazmorras, que me olvidé la carpeta.  
– Ya, ya... la carpeta... – dijo Marta para Harry.  
– Yo también me voy, tengo que escribir a Krum. – dijo Hermione.  
– Muy bien! Abandonadnos! Que haremos sin vosotras? – dijo Harry  
– Se me ocurren un par de cosas... –dijo Marta  
– xD Volvemos enseguida.  
– Está bien, os perdonamos – decía Marta quejándose.  
– Bien, adiós – Hermione se despidió y se fue hacia la lechucería.  
– Adiós – dijo Anna. Y salió corriendo.  
Harry siguió la conversación.  
– Oye Marta, gracias por defenderme antes en pociones.  
– Un placer.  
Empezaba a anochecer. Un viento frío les movió el pelo.  
– Empieza a hacer frío aquí... – dijo Marta mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Harry. Harry le pasó el brazo por su espalda y la empujó hacia él. Ella sonrió. Él le devolvió una dulce sonrisa y le estampó un besito en la nariz. Sin pensarlo, Marta le devolvió el beso dandole otro muy cerca de los labios. Y fue entonces... cuando se unieron... sus labios. Harry se iba a apartar cuando Marta le cogió del cuello y volvió a juntar sus labios. Marta ya no tenía frío, notaba como la calidez de sus labios recorria todo su cuerpo. Se quería quedar para siempre en ese sueño sin fin.  
– Ejem... molestamos? – dijeron la parejita peliroja a coro. Marta pensó "Va a ser que si u.u" pero se lo calló. Harry y Marta se separaron. Ron y Laura sonreían inocentemente y estaban ¿¿¡¡Cogidos de la mano?  
– No os preocupeis por nosotros xD. Seguid con lo vuestro. – Ron y Laura se apartaron y se sentaron debajo de otro árbol mientras en medio de carcajadas miraban con curiosidad a la parejita H/M.

EN LAS MAZMORRAS...

- ¿Estás ahí? – dijo Anna temblorosa.  
– Vaya, has venido... – dijo cierto rubio.  
– Que te creías? Que no vendría?  
Draco daba vueltas a su alrededor examinándola.  
– Y bien? Que querías? – preguntó ella indecisa mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
– Te gustaría liarte conmigo? – dijo empujándola hacía la pared suavemente mientras jugueteaba con su fino cabello.  
– Oye chico! No te cachondees de mi!- dijo apartando el chico con el brazo a duras penas. Anna se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando el rubio le cogió del brazo, la giró y le dio un beso en los labios. Anna no se lo podía creer. Eses chico de ojos grises tan espectaculares le estaba dando el primer beso de su vida, el primero... (N/A: O no... xD)

DE NUEVO EN EL JARDÍN...

Estaban las dos parejitas acurrucadas. Laura interrumpió.  
– Chicos es muy tarde ya. Casi nos vayamos a cambiar para ir a cenar – dijo Laura.  
– Laura tiene toda la razón. Tengo habre! – dijo Marta tocandose la barriga que le hacia "ruc ruc" xD.  
– Está bien. – dijeron los chicos.  
Y se marcharon. Cuando llegaron Anna ya había regresado de las mazmorras. Estaba en uno de los sillones mirando el fuego ardiente. Sonreía para sus adentros pero a la vez parecía preocupada. Cuando subieron a cambiarse, Harry le preguntó a Ron:  
- Oye Ron... que te pasó en Adivinación?  
– Esque... te parecerá una estupidez.   
– Da igual. Son cosas que debes contarme. – Ron le mandó una mirada asesina y prosiguió.  
– Verás... es que vi a Laura sonriendome mientras se recogía el pelo, simplemente me agobié y me desmayé. Esto es todo... – se sonrojó un poco.  
– Hahahaha. – Harry se partía de risa. Se habia caido al suelo retorciendose.  
– No hace gracia... tuve miedo de que todos lo vierais y creyerais que estoy "zumbado".  
– Y... que pasó entre Laura y tú?  
– Pues... ya te contaré. Cuentame tu con Marta! – dijo dándole con el codo.

MIENTRAS, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS...

– Chicas... tengo un problema.  
– Di que pasa? – dijeron Marta, Laura y Hermione que parecían muy interesadas. Anna se acercó a ellas y les habló flojito en la oreja.  
– Queeeeee!

FIN...

**Ei! Que os ha parecido? Que pensabais que habia visto Ron en Adivinación? Contádnoslo! XD Tenemos curiosidad. No sé si os ha aburrido un poco este capitulo, ya que pasamos a la acción de... lios xD pero aún así, esperamos que os haya gustado! (esque somos unas soñadoras... jaja).**

Hemos pensado proponeros algo. En cada cap. Vamos a haceros una pregunta referente al fan fic para que deis vuestra opinión. Por ejemplo, esta vez toca:

_¿Quién es tu personaje favorito de las tres nuevas chicas? ¿Por qué?_

Espero que muchos contesteis a la pregunta, si no no tiene gracia! Jeje. Ahora la respuesta a los reviews!

Para Cervatilla: Gracias una vez más por seguir tanto nuestro fan fic! Estamos muy contentas de que te guste leerlo y que des buenas opiniones!

Para Bonnie Radcliffe: Enserio te gustó? Ya sabes que vió Ron en Adivinación ¿eh? Jiji. El pobre ya ves que se puso muy nervioso...

Para Artema: Ueeis nena! XD Gracias por escribirnos un review, ya sabes que yo te escribí en el tuyo si? Y que te ha parecido ¿eh? Jiji, te hemos hecho esperar mucho? Bueno, sorry!

AnnMalfoy12: Wenas! Por fin te va este traaasto... U.U gracias por exponer un review, estamos muuuy contentas. Gracias wapa. Besos!


	5. El joven don Juan

Hola de nuevo! Ya estamos aquí AuraDrko y Myrfe para entregaros el quinto capítulo de Inside My Heart! En este capítulo conocereis a un nuevo personaje (que actua como profesor pero luego vereis que llegará a algo más xD) y que os marcará todas vuestras vidas! Espero que os guste el capítulo y que dejeis muchos reviews ¿Ok? Y para que os animeis a seguir el fan fic, os adelantamos que aún teneis mucho por leer. Estamos escribiendo ya el 21º capítulo del fan fic (lo escribimos en el colegio conjuntamente) así que... habrá actualizaciones de capítulos constantemente!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El Joven don Juan**

"Me he enrollado con Draco" dijo Anna sin mirarlas a la cara.  
"Como que has hecho esto con... con ese... idiota" dijo Hermione  
"Esque... no lo pude evitar" dijo Anna bajando la cabeza.  
"Oye, Hermione, no pasa nada por eso. Yo... bueno ya sabeis... con Ron" dijo Laura con mucha naturalidad.  
"Y yo... con Harry" terminó Marta.  
"Pues yo no lo encuentro nada normal. Es ilógico! No lo veis? Pero que lanzadas son algunas ¿eh? XD Que rápido vais chicas!" dijo Hermione asombrada "Yo apenas me di un par de piquitos con mi Krum jujuju ;P"  
"Bueno, chica, paso a paso. Deberiamos bajar a cenar, no creeis?" dijo Marta  
"Si! Va a ser que si! Me muero de hambre!" dijo Anna  
"Y por algo más..." dijo Laura pícaramente.  
"Tal vez" sonrió Anna.  
Bajaron corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso. Algo les hizo parar. En una de las paredes sobresalía un cuadro que, anteriormente había estado ocupado por un joven que murió en manos de Voldemort, luchando en su contra. Fue su primera víctima y no sobrevivió al ataque.  
"Que raro no? Está abierta al interior. Me acabo de enterar de que hay algo más detrás..." dijo Laura sorprendida.  
"Yo también... por algo será" respondió Anna. Las chicas aplaudieron xD  
"Olé! Has descubierto America" dijeron todas a la vez.  
"Bueno, gracias..." dijo Anna un poco molesta.  
"Luego volvemos, pero ahora marchemos a comer o Snape nos quitará más puntos de los que tenemos..." comentó Laura mientras conducía a las demás para abajo.  
"Por qué Snape y no otro?" preguntó Anna curiosa.  
"Quien sino?" dijeron Marta y Hermione al unísono ironicamente.

Llegaron al comedor donde los chicos, Harry y Ron les habían guardado sitio. Seamos se había cabreado con Ron porque no le dejaba sentar junto a su amor platónico, Laura y ya le estaba guardando un sitio a Hermione que no se lo agradeció mucho.  
"Hola preciosa" dijo Seamus con cara de bobo "te he guardado un sitio".  
"Ahm... si? Mmm bueno, gracias" Hermione iba a sentarse pero Seamus la paró. Hermione se quedó de pie y Seamus empezó a limpiar el banco como un loco para que Hermione no se pudiera ensuciar.  
"Ejem..." Hermione se sonrojó y Harry y Ron empezaron a partirse de la risa. "No hace falta..."  
"Y si te coge algo? No lo permitiré!" decía un muy convencido Seamus. "Vergüenza ajena, vergüenza ajena" Pensaba Hermione. Cuando Seamus terminó de dar la nota, Hermione se sentó. Les esperaba una sopa deliciosa, lonchas de lomo, pasta, ensaladas variadas, pasteles, pescado al horno y otras "delicatesen" de la casa. Harry, que estaba especialmente feliz, colocó su mano encima de la mesa, rozandola con la de Marta. Eso hizo que ella se girara hacia él y se intercambiasen unas sonrisas.  
"Que tal?" fue lo primero que le salió a Marta. Harry se sorprendió, pues se trataba de una pregunta bastante tonta ¿no?  
"Bien, estupendamente" Harry se acercó a la oreja de Marta y añadió "Y más si estoy contigo" Marta solo volvió a sonreir y siguieron comiendo. Ron, un poco celoso intentó coquetear también con Laura pero jugando con los pies. Laura se sentaba delante de Ron y estaba hablando muy animadamente con Anna que se sentaba al lado de ella. Ron fue deslizando su pie tranquilamente hasta los de Laura, o almenos esto pensó él. Intentó esperar una respuesta cariñosa por su parte pero era de extrañar que no le hiciera ni caso.  
"Anna, que te pasa? Estás muy colorada, estás como ida!" preguntó Laura  
"Eh? Decías algo?" se sonrojó. Por fin se decidió a confesar. "Quien... quien me está tocando los pies?"  
Ron paró de comer de golpe, se dio un golpe con la mesa al intentar sacar el pie y por el colmo, escupió todo el lomo trinchado que llegó en plena cara de Harry ¡Diana!.  
Harry se fregó la cara lentamente con la servilleta y Hermione añadió sonoramente:  
"V-A-Y-A A-S-C-O" dijo pronunciando una por una cada letra. Mientras, Seamus no paraba de reirse.  
"Toma, jaja, que te limpio, muajaja, venga, jeje" dijo Marta cogiendo la servilleta y limpiandole la cara mientras iba dandole alguno que otro besito cariñoso en la mejilla. Harry se había quedado sin palabras. Peró le dio tiempo de darle un pisotón a Ron que no paró de quejarse durante un buen rato. Pronto, con la ayuda de Marta, Harry quedó limpio.  
"Per-perdón" dijo sonriendo Ron, mientras se frotaba la rodilla y chillaba de dolor.  
"Olé! Por fin la palabra mágica tan esperada, Ron" añadió Hermione. Todo el comedor les miraba hasta que terminaron los últimos minutos de la estancia en el Gran Comedor. Se fueron a dormir.

Hacía un sol radiante y una buena brisa. Daban ganas de levantarse y dar un paseo, pero los alumnos estaban demasiado ocupados con la tarea que se les había mandando en tan solo un día.  
"Oye, Herm, ayudame con lo de pociones, anda" dijo Laura suplicandole a su amiga.  
"Pociones? Que pociones? No me digas que Snape puso deberes!" dijo Ron muy histérico.  
"Madre mia! Lo siento cariño, me olvidé de decirtelo!" dijo Laura con una sonrisa inocente.  
"Ni que fueras su criada eh?" se quejó Hermione  
"Ni caso. Porque eres tú eh? Jeje" dijo Ron mientras le daba un beso a Laura en los labios. "Hermione, ayudanos porfa".  
"Coged pergamino y pluma que empezamos..." mandó Hermione.  
"Gracias, guapa" dijeron Laura y Ron con una gran sonrisa.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO SILLÓN...

"Oye, Marta" dijo Harry jugando con un mechón de la rubia.  
"Dime, amor" Marta se encontraba sobre las piernas de Harry mientras alborotaba el rebelde pelo del joven.  
"Mañana tenemos entreno de Quidditch, vendrás?" dijo él.  
"Pero que pregunta es esa? Tu crees que me perdería un cuerpazo de 10 volando sobre una escoba de última generación?" dijo Marta graciosa.  
"Ay que mona! Gracias wapa!" y le dio un beso en la nariz. Mientras, Anna se encontraba en un rincón pensando en su rubio. ¿Cómo podía haber caído tan bajo? Es que estaba tan bueno... lo quería tanto... Tenía que hablar con él, no podía seguir fingiendo. Después de almorzar se dirigieron hacia la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.  
"Quien creeis que nos dará clase este año?" dijo Ron.  
"Cada año os da clase alguien distinto?" preguntó Marta extrañada.  
"Si... cada año le ocurre algo al profesor: quemado después de ser poseido por Voldemort" un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de los 5 chicos "lo siento... también por la perdida de memoria, en tercero era un hombre lobo y en cuarto era un impostor"  
"Vaya con la lista..." dijo Anna sorprendida.  
"A ver este año, si hay suerte" dijo Hermione. Entraron en clase. Aún no había nadie. Laura se puso a hablar con Harry y se reian mucho... Ron con Anna y Hermione y Marta hablaban muy animadamente.  
"A ver chicos y chicas, sientense en sus sitios" dijo una voz grave y potente que entró en la clase.  
"Diooos! Que tio" suspiró Hermione.  
"Me llamo Daniel Tom Srient, aunque con que me llameis Dan me basta" y una amplia sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios. "Seré vuestro profesor de DCAO".  
Daniel (N/A: O mejor, Dan) era un chico de unos 19 años, moreno y con unos ojazos azules de esos que te dejan sin respiración.  
"Me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien, ok?"

FIN

* * *

Que tal! Os gustó el capítulo? Pues efectivamente, el nuevo personaje es Dan, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que nos dará muchas sorpresas.

* * *

_Pregunta del capítulo _

**¿Refiriéndonos a Inside My Heart, cual es tu personaje de propiedad de JKR que te gusta más (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco o Seamus? **

Nos referimos por la forma en que se tratan en el fan fic, puesto que no todos se comportan como los creó JK!

* * *

Y bueno, ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

**HitomiKanzaki16: **Hola wapa! Por fin ya te hice tu cuenta para FanFiction y pudiste enviarnos un review Muchas gracias, de verdad! Jeje pero para otra vez, acuerdate de mandarlo en castellano y... decir eso de "guiñar el ojo" que ya sabemos tú y yo (Myrfe) jaja. Hitomi será un nuevo personaje que llegará dentro de bastantes muchos capítulos. Os gustará!

**Rosshi: **Hola! Soy Aura, muchas gracias por leértelo al final y dejarnos un review tan bonito nos hizo mucha ilusión tanto a mi como a Myrfe. Gracias y sigue escribiéndonos!

**Artema de Black Mage: **Otro futuro personaje, Artema! Juju, aparecerá también dentro de unos cuantos muchos capítulos xD. Bueno, Artema, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándonos y enviarnos reviews okis? Siiii

**luxx: **Al principio no te identificamos jaja, pero al fin supimos por qué dijiste lo de que nos hiciste caso jeje. Muchas gracias por leer Inside My Heart y nos encanta que te haya gustado. No te pierdas los nuevos capítulos!

**Cervatilla: **Hola de nuevo! Juju, ta gustado? Que bien! Y que pena que no nos hayas podido responder a la pregunta, puesto que teniamos una enorme curiosidad! XD Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo el fic okis?

**Ophelia dakker: **Bueno, tu review es un caso a parte. La verdad es que aceptamos tanto criticas buenas como malas pero nos decepcionó tu review... pues dijiste que porque no es Ron x Hermione que ya no te gusta, y eso que tiene que ver? Vamos... nose... además, se nota que no leiste toooodo lo que sale en los capis, jeje, porque desde el primer momento, avisamos de que no era un fan fic de Hermione/Ron, así que no puedes decirnos que no te avisamos. Además que también no dijimos en respuesta a varios reviews... pero bueno, dices que se nos da bien escribir? Pues eso es lo que cuenta Gracias.

**AnnMalfoy12: **Weii! Te has leido el capitulo mil veces ya pero, gracias por leertelo de nuevo jaja, ya sabes, que la parte del comedor con Ron y Anna es la monda y que es una de las mejores partes del fan fic (de humor) almenos para mi. Espero que hayas disfrutado! XD

Nota: Para la próxima vez, porfas, mandad los reviews dentro del capítulo que hayais leido (es decir el ultimo) porque sino tal vez nos olvidemos de responder a alguno, porque ya tenemos 16!

* * *

FAN FICS RECOMENDADOS 

Lazos de Sangre / Por Artema de Black Mage  
Por siempre / Por AnnMalfoy12  
Only you / Por AnnMalfoy12

Nota: Si quieres que tu fan fic salga en el apartado fan fics recomendados tan solo tienes que enviarnos el nombre de tu fan fic en tu próximo review!  
Y aún no terminamos! Jeje. Tenemos una propuesta para todo aquel que quiera salir durante un corto periodo del fan fic. Aunque solo sea nombraros como un alumno y aceros hablar, etc. Para ello debereis mandarnos junto a vuestro review los siguientes datos:

NOMBRE DEL ALUMNO:  
RESIDENCIA:  
FÍSICO:  
PSICOLÓGICO:  
DETALLES:

Y veremos si os aceptamos o no jeje, buena idea no?

Y por esta vez ya estamos, hasta la próxima!

Con unos sinceros abrazos,  
AuraDrko&Myfe  
Creadoras de _Inside My Heart_


	6. Solo amigos

Hola a todos de nuevo! Hemos esperado poco para ofreceros el sexto capítulo de Inside My Heart ya que es muy

cortito. Toda la historia dará un pequeño giro, ya vereis. Esperamos que os guste, que disfruteis con el capítulo

(aunque repetimos, que es muy corto) y que envieis muuuchos reviews, que sino nos ponemos tristes ;; jeje. Besos!

Atte.  
Myrfe & AuraDrko

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Solo Amigos**

Ya habían pasado muchos días. Estaban a mediados de diciembre. Harry y Marta hablaban en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de la valiosa Gryffindor. Ron y Laura en otro. Hermione escribía una carta a Viktor y Anna desapareció por la puerta dispuesta a plantarle cara al rubio que le tenía loquita.  
"Oye Marta, creo que deberiamos hablar seriamente" – dijo Harry  
"Si, yo también lo creo, Harry" – respondió ella con aire de tristeza.  
"Es que aunque me atraes mucho, te sigo viendo como una amiga... como... como una graan amiga" – Harry quería abrazarla pero prefirió no hacerlo.  
"A mi me pasa lo mismo" – dijo Marta. Harry se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica pero al mismo tiempo se alegró.  
"Pero no me gustaria que dejáramos de ser amigos por esto, eh?" – añadió Harry  
"No, no, claro que no, Harry – Marta sonrió y le dio un último beso en los cálidos labios de Harry. En otro sillón no muy lejano, se encontraban la divertida parejita de los pelirojos. Se les notaba preocupados.  
"Laura, no crees que lo nuestro... ya no tiene "gracia"?" – dijo el chico haciendo una mueca.  
"Si, se ha ido apagando, no?" – dijo ella.  
"Quizás es que nos confundimos... confundimos un gran aprecio con amor, o la atracción con amor..." – dijo Ron un poco sonrojado.  
"Puede..." – se limitó a decir Laura, mientras observaba a Marta y a Harry.  
"¿Amigos?" – preguntó alegremente Ron acercándole la mano a Laura que le sonrió.  
"Amigos!" - y desde entonces, todo se arregló. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Quien lo iba a decir.

La Navidad en Hogwarts era muy fría así que casi todos los alumnos se concentraban en las Salas Comunes o en la Biblioteca. Hermione se pasaba las tardes libres cosiendo bufandas para los elfos y para sus amigos. Ron obligaba a Harry a jugar al ajedrez y Anna, Laura y Marta se pasaban el día hablando de todas sus aventuras.  
"Ai..." – suspiró Marta muy contenta. Parecía esconder algo.  
"Y este suspiro? Cuenta cuenta, xD" – le dijo Laura mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo. "Me he perdido..." – respondió Anna confusa.  
"Tu siempre te pierdes, jaja" – Marta y Laura dijeron al acto. Anna hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.  
"Al grano" – dijo Laura con mucha convicción.  
"Hoy hay reunión de profesores, juju" – Marta se emocionó.  
"Y esto desde cuando es bueno? Estás loca." – dijo Laura  
"Mira quien fue a hablar!" – dijo Marta mientras se intercambiaba una gran sonrisa con Anna. – "Si no hay moros en la costa, podemos ir a investigar lo del cuadro, jeje" – Marta sonrió de nuevo y movió las cejas.  
"Dishh" – Laura se golpeó con la cabeza y Anna la imitó.  
"Que os parece la idea?" – preguntó Marta  
"Bueno, por mi..." – respondió Anna no muy convencida.  
"Seria divertido. Pero no les diremos nada a los chicos. Vamos". – acabó Laura.

Las chicas salieron de la Sala Común después de despedirse de Hermione, Ron y Harry y se dirigieron a las escaleras del primer piso.

"Donde se supone que está el cuadro?" – preguntó Laura a las chicas.  
"I don't know. Debería estar... aquí" – dijo Marta señalando a un punto en concreto de la pared.  
"Que hacen aquí, chicas?" – preguntó una voz grave pero amable.  
"Ahhhhhh!" – chillaron las tres a la vez y se cogieron sin pensarlo de las manos. Era Dumbledore. Éste les sonrió.  
"Ejem... pues verá, señor Dumbledore... teníamos que devolver un libro a la biblioteca y... Marta, enseña!" – Marta obedeció a las órdenes de Laura y mostró un libro viejo de Encantamientos.  
"Y se encantaron con la pared? Curioso, muy curioso. Siento informarles de que para ir a la biblioteca este no es el buen camino." – Anna, Laura y Marta se horrorizaron. La que les podía caer. Y Anna se desmayó. Pareció muy real. Hasta ellas se lo creyeron. Dumbledore se asustó y llamó a Madame Pomfrey. Laura y Marta saltaron de alegría cuando Albus se alejó y, por fin, vieron al cuadro que... les invitaba a pasar.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí todo! Espero que os haya gustado y que os hayáis quedado con la intriga. Aquí la respuesta a los reviews!

**- - > Mario:** Hola guapa! Muchas gracias por enviarnos un review y sobretodo leerte el fan fic y decir que está genial. Sigue leyendolo y enviando reviews wapaaa! Muchas gracias!

**HitomiKanzaki16:** Ei nena! Que tal estás? Gracias por disculparte xD tampoco era nada taan grave. Que bien que te haya gustado y mucho también los libros de Harry Potter by JK Rowling! Jaja si no fuera por nosotras no te los hubieras leido (y leyendo :P). Hemos quedado en que Laura tampoco guiña tanto xD y... bueno lo de la pregunta pues... mejor para otro capítulo. Besitos mi niña!

**AnnMalfoy12:** Holas wapa! Muchas gracias por enésima vez por leerte los capítulos, y me encanta que te encanten! XD Sigue enviándonos reviews ¿si? Espero pontro los capis de tu fic:P

**OpheliaDakker:** Para ti que significa "Pfff..."? Anda mujer, explicate mejor que aquí nadie te entende.

* * *

FAN FICS RECOMENDADOS 

Lazos de Sangre / Por Artema de Black Mage  
Por siempre / Por AnnMalfoy12  
Only you / Por AnnMalfoy12

Nota: Si quieres que tu fan fic salga en el apartado fan fics recomendados tan solo tienes que enviarnos el nombre de tu fan fic en tu próximo review!

* * *

Tenemos una propuesta para todo aquel que quiera salir durante un corto periodo del fan fic. Aunque solo sea nombraros como un alumno y aceros hablar, etc. Para ello debereis mandarnos junto a vuestro review los siguientes datos:

NOMBRE DEL ALUMNO:  
RESIDENCIA:  
FÍSICO:  
PSICOLÓGICO:  
DETALLES:

Y veremos si os aceptamos o no jeje, buena idea no?

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Con unos sinceros abrazos,  
AuraDrko&Myfe  
Creadoras de _Inside My Heart_


	7. Trampas y sorpresas

Hola de nuevo! Aquí llega el 7º capítulo deInside My Heart! Jeje. Este capítulo es un pelín más largo que el anterior, así que espero que lo disfrutes. Sorry igualmente por ser cortos, pero esque en papel (que es como los hacemos) parece otra cosa!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Trampas y Sorpresas"**

Anna se levantó.

"Ya se ha ido?" – dijo mientras se levantaba y observaba a sus amigas.

"Si... Has estado increíble..." – dijo Laura, lentamente.

"Gracias" – dijo Anna sonriendo.

Entraron en la pared.

"No veo nada" – dijo Anna yendo a tientas.

"Lumos" – dijo Marta. Todo se iluminó al acto. Se encontraban en una gran cámara y con todo

tipo de escudos y otros tantos tipos de trofeos.

"Mejor" – suspiró Laura

"No hay nada... solo trofeos..." – dijo Anna decepcionada.

"Allí hay una puerta!" – exclamó Laura

"Vamos" – y siguieron a Marta. Entraron en otra grande sala y se sentaron. Estaban ya

cansadas de andar. Se habían perdido y no sabían volver. Oieron voces.

"Chicas! Donde estáis?" – se escuchó de muy lejos.

"Es Harry, Harry! Estamos aquí! – chilló Laura.

"Donde?" – dijo la voz de Ron.

"En una sala que está detrás de la puerta del fondo!" – dijo Marta deseando que las

encontraran.

"Una puerta de madera?" – dijo Hermione

"Si" – dijo Anna suplicándoles.

Llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione corriendo.

"Como se os ocurre investigar sin nosotros? Habéis cometido una gran falta!" – bromeó

Hermione.

"Vaya, Potter, te pillé con las manos en la masa..." – dijo un tercer chico que acababa de llegar.

"Malfoy! Que haces aquí?" – preguntó Harry.

"Te he seguido... vaya... pero si está también Anna... verdad?" – dijo él.

"Oh, vamos Draco, olvídame" – dijo Anna rodando los ojos de un lado para otro.

Se oyó un ruido muy fuerte como si algo se hubiera derrumbado. Se asustaron. El suelo

empezó a temblar y la pared se partió. Laura estaba sentada y una pared iba a chocar donde

ella permanecía quieta como una estátua.

"Laura!" – gritó Ron.

Laura se intentó levantar cuando Harry la empujó y cayó encima suyo. La pared se acabó de

cerrar y quedaron atrapados. Entonces se empezó a apretar hacia ellos. Lo que hizo que se

quedaran presionados, y no se pudieran levantar. No lo veían pero estaban rojos de

vergüenza. Notaban la calidez de sus cuerpos cerca, muy cerca.

"Chicos, estáis bien? Como habéis quedado?" – chilló Hermione.

"Draco y yo estamos juntos" – dijo Marta.

"Ron y yo también" – respondió Anna.

"Y... y Laura y yo también" – dijo Harry sonrojado.

"Bien... como siempre, yo sola" – dijo Hermione sentándose.

"Venga Herm... mira el lado positivo, tienes más espacio" – dijo un Ron apretujado contra la

pared y delante con una Anna sonrojada.

"Au! Ron no me pises!" – chilló Anna.

"Seguro que no estáis peor que nosotros" – dijo Harry intentando levantarse.

"Como habéis quedado?" – dijo Hermione divertida.

"Pues Harry al intentar ayudarme quedó encima mio y asi hemos quedado y no nos podemos

mover. No te rias Hermione, no hace gracia. – dijo Laura intentandose mover sin resultado

alguno.

"Te estás quedando con nosotros?" – dijo un divertido Ron.

"No, Ron, no bromea. Encima yo me he quedado encima que peso más y al final la voy a matar

de asfixia. Como demonios saldremos de aquí?" – dijo Harry- "Y tu que Marta?"

"Pues aquí con Malfoy... Juntos, demasiado juntos para mi gusto..." – dijo Marta mientras ponia

una mano en el pecho del rubio y lo empujaba mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente con

ideas perversas, pero atractivas, muuuy actractivas. (N/A: Ju ju ju)

Estuvieron así durante una hora y media hablando hasta que...

"Draco! Para de meter mano!" – le dijo Marta flojito al rubio para que no se armara allí la de

dios.

"Es que me gustas. Estás..."

"Mejor callate. Aunque... tu... jaja" – dijo Marta observandole de arriba abajo, mientras ponia cara sarcástica.

"Ya sé que estoy bueno" – Draco se acercó peligrosamente. Se digirió a los labios de ella.

"Draco, para, por favor! Par..." – pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por los labios del rubio.

(N/A: Que quemaditos van algunos ¿no? XD)

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y seguros. Sus labios se separaron. Marta estaba, en una

palabra, flipando. Después de todo, el beso no había estado del todo mal. Estaba entre dos

opciones: pegarle una hóstia o devolverle el beso. Como no se decidía hizo lo siguiente:

Primero le dio una hóstia, segundo le observó la cara que le quedaba, tercero le plantó un

morreo y cuarto, le empujó y se sentó. Preocupada. Le gustaba realmente, Draco? (N/A: Iros

acostumbrando de que aquí la gente cambia de sentimientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos xD)

Mientras, Ron y Anna yacían sentados, preocupadamente. Ron observaba a Anna

atentamente, pero con la mirada también perdida. Sus ojazos azules le brillaban ante Anna,

que empezó a neguitarse y a preguntarse: "Pero, pero que hace este! por qué me mira

así, acaso le gusto?" Anna agitó la cabeza de un lado para otro "No, no, imposible... pero...

pero mira como me mira!" Anna se puso la mano en la frente y se fregó el sudor. El corazón le

iba a cien por hora. "Calmate Anna, tu puedes".

"Oye Anna..." – Anna miró a Ron precipitadamente.

"Di... dime Ron" – dijo ella.

"Esque... tengo que..." – el chico no podía articular ni una palabra más – "tengo que decirte

que...

FIN

* * *

Que os ha parecido? Espero que chuloooo! Enviad muchos reviews ¿eh? Ya vereis que

cambiamos muy repentinamente de pareja, no es de extrañar xD pronto el cap. 8!

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Naru**: Hola mi ninia preciosaaa! Jeje, muchas gracias por acerme caso y leerte el fan fic! Me hacía mucha iluuu! Y que bueno que te haya gustado. Pues te esperan un montón de capis más! ( Y está en proyecto un fan fic Ron/Hermione) jaja. Fans de Harry Potter? Si! Hasta la muerte xD Y que sepas que tu no eres nadie para quitarme a mi Rooooon xD :P :P :P :P si si, no me mires asi xD gracias por to wapa, yo si que tkm! Adéu!

**Luxx:** Hooooola! Que tal tu por aquí? jaja. Menos mal que te sigue pareciendo bueno y original:D que wai que wai! Jeje, te sientes identificada? Mejor! ;) eso será porque te pareces mucho a nosotras. Bien! Nos vemos.

**Artema de Black Mage**: Hola carinyuuu! Jeje, que tal? Ya sabemos que es cortísimo u.u pero ya sabes que las apariencias engañan y en papel ocupaba 2 paginas bien puestas! XD pero bueno. Este es más largo eiiin:P espero que te guste tanto como los otros! Besos!

* * *

FAN FICS RECOMENDADOS 

Lazos de Sangre / Por Artema de Black Mage  
Por siempre / Por AnnMalfoy12  
Only you / Por AnnMalfoy12

Nota: Si quieres que tu fan fic salga en el apartado fan fics recomendados tan solo tienes que enviarnos el nombre de tu fan fic en tu próximo review!

* * *

Tenemos una propuesta para todo aquel que quiera salir durante un corto periodo del fan fic. Aunque solo sea nombraros como un alumno y aceros hablar, etc. Para ello debereis mandarnos junto a vuestro review los siguientes datos:

NOMBRE DEL ALUMNO:  
RESIDENCIA:  
FÍSICO:  
PSICOLÓGICO:  
DETALLES:

Y veremos si os aceptamos o no jeje, buena idea no?

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Con unos sinceros abrazos,  
AuraDrko&Myfe  
Creadoras de _Inside My Heart_


	8. Una situación complicada

_Hola! Ya estamos aquí de nuevo con el capítulo 8 de Inside My Heart. Esperamos que estéis_

_disfrutando un montón del fan fic, y aunque no sea muy corriente (no es de ninguna pareja de_

_harry potter by JK Rowling) lo encontramos divertido y muy interesante. Damos las gracias a_

_ciertas personas que se están leyendo con mucho gusto el fan fic, que están ayudandonos_

_enviando reviews y que las queremos mucho!_

_**AnnMalfoy12**: Aunque tú formas parte del fan fic, eres Anna xD pues no eres la autora del fan_

_fic sino que eres una lectora como las demás, asi que te damos las gracias por leerlo. Si?_

_**HitomiKanzaki16:** Tú también formarás parte del fan fic, pero también eres una lectora, así_

_que gracias por aguantar nuestro fan fic, que sabemos que te gusta mucho xD y que wai que te_

_hayas echo fanática de Harry Potter gracias a nosotras! Ueee! XD_

_**Maria Paz:** Hola wapisima! Luego te contesto al review. Sólo darte las gracias por leerlo, que_

_nos alegra un montón que te hayas enganchado un montón al fan fic y además muchas gracias_

_por mandar un review. Esperamos muchos más! )_

_**Emma:** Aunque no diste señales de vida por aquí, también queremos agradecerte que leas_

_cada día las novedades del fan fic, que te rias tanto como haces y que nos apoyes. Gracias_

_wapa!_

_**Irantzu:** Por fin empezaste a leerte el fan fic! Ya tardabas! Jeje , muchas gracias por querer_

_seguir el fan fic, querer pasar ratos y ratos riendo por la temática e intentar aportar ideas! ;)_

_**Artema:** A ti también, muchas gracias! Hoy te emocionaste, me hiciste mucha gracia en clase_

_xD me alegra de que te guste tanto como para emocionarte y que nos ayudes un montón con el_

_diseño de los personajes, los vestidos, etc. Pronto publicaremos tus dibujos, etc!_

_Gracias también a **Agnès**, **Laia** y **Mariona** por querer participar y... creemos que ya ta_

_tooodooo y sino... gracias igualmente a todos y a los leyentes! ;)_

* * *

Ahora, el capítulo

**CAPÍTULO 8: Una situación complicada**

"Esque... verás... Anna... yo..." – Ron no podía.

"Si, Ron, tu...?" – intentaba Laura sacarle las palabras de su boca.

"Verás, esque tu... yo... no, no. Yo y tu, no? No, no. Anna... – Ron tenía la boca seca. – "Yo

quería decirte que..."

Todo empezó a temblar.

"Sii! Dime que se va a abrir!" – dijo eufórico Harry con aires victoriosos. – "Tranquila Laura, hoy

no morirás"

"Menos mal, jeje" – rió Laura mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Harry.

Todo se empezó a abrir. Había más espacio. Vieron a alguien que se acercó. Entonces fue

cuando pensaron que habría sido mejor no haberlo visto...

"Dumbledore!" – gritaron todos al unísono. Algunos se sorprendieron tanto que cayeron al suelo

de golpe xD

Dumbledore sonreía alegremente mientras sostenía la varita. Laura y Harry se miraron y se

levantaron de golpe, pero esto les produjo un fuerte coscorrón y volvieron a caerte torpemente.

Se levantaron sonrojados mientras se daban golpes a la ropa para sacarse el polvo adherido.

"No quiero saber que ha pasado, porque me daría un infarto pero les agradecería que se

fueran a dormir como si nada hubiera ocurrido." Dijo Dumbledore conteniendose una carcajada

mientras observaba a Laura y a Harry frotarse la frente. "Ah, y si el señor Potter y la señorita

Martí les parece bien, vayan a la infermería o les saldrá un chichón muy doloroso"

Harry y Laura se miraron, se sonrojaron y apartaron rápidamente la vista. Draco y Marta se

levantaron también. Vieron que Ron miraba a Marta y después a Draco con los ojos fuera de

las órbitas. Marta dirigió la vista donde miraba Ron. ¡Horror! Draco ¿y ella? Estaban cogidos de

la mano.

"De-ja-me Dra-co!" dijo Marta mientras agitaba las manos para que le soltara.

Hermione se levantó y fue hacia Harry y Ron.

"Que coño ha pasado en estas..." miró el reloj "dos horas y media?" – dijo Hermione levantando

una ceja.

"Me parece que el amor flota en el aire, otra vez..." – dijo Ron sonriendo.

Harry entró a la infermería. Laura ya se encontraba ahí. Se giró de repente. Llevaba una bolsa

con hielo en la cabeza.

"Ah! Eres tu..." – dijo Laura

"Si. Jeje, soy yo" – dijo Harry señalandose a si mismo.

"Em... Potter, que quiere?" – dijo la señorita Pomfrey.

"Una bolsa de hielo por favor" – dijo él.

"Tu también?" – dijo extrañada la señorita Pomfrey. – "Hoy se han puesto de acuerdo para

darse coscorrones?" – siguió amablemente Pomfrey con una risita en la cara.

"Puede, nos lo dimos los dos..." – dijo Harry.

"Bien, toma. Quedaos aquí un rato. Me voy a acabar de hacer unos papeles que debo rellenar.

"Ron, que querías antes?" – preguntó Anna ya cansada de esperar semejante respuesta.

"Ah... nada. No importa... No es nada" – dijo Ron haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

"Ah... bueno... ya veo que no me lo quieres contar..." – dijo Anna decepcionada.

"Quizá algún día te lo cuente..." – dijo Ron.

"Quizá" – dijó Anna.

"Marta, Marta! Espera" – Draco corría tras ella.

"Que quieres, pesado?" – dijo Marta

"Oye, no me digas que no te gusto..." – dijo Draco.

"Pues no! No me gustas!" – Dracó la miró con una ceja alzada. "Bueno, si. No! Mira no sé,

dejame vale?".

"Como quieras... aunque te arrepentirás" – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Se encontraron todos en la Sala Común. Harry y Laura se miraron a los ojos pero apartaron la

vista rápidamente. Así constantemente.

"Me voy a dormir" – dijo Laura, bostezando.

"Lo mismo digo" – le dijo Harry" – Bueno, buenas noches. – Harry se despidió fríamente de

Laura y se fue a la cama.

"Aquí pasa algo" – dijo Hermione.

"Buena, observación Hermione. Eso parece" – dijo Marta.

"Buenas noches" – dijo antipáticamente Anna. Y subió a las habitaciones.

"Me he perdido" – dijo Hermione. "Aquí pasa algo, no? Ron? Ron!"

Ron tenía la mirada perdida dirigida a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

"No sé Hermione, no sé" – dijo Ron. Y se levantó para irse a dormir.

Hermione sacó un papel del bolsillo. Era un papel de carta arrugado. Lo leyó rápidamente y sin

pensar dijo:

"Vaya un idiota" – se le escapó. Pero no se arrepintió. Al contrario.

"Que te ocurre Hermione?" – dijo Ron.

"Bah... no te incumbe" – dijo ella.

"No! Cuéntanoslo" – dijo Marta interesada en el tema. Por cotilla no era xD no...

"Léetelo tu misma" – y Hermione le dio la carta.

"Vale, eh? A ella si?" – Ron dijo enfadado. Se acercó a Marta para ver mejor la carta. Ella

intentó apartarla (la carta) pero al final Hermione dejó que la leyera. Se estaron en silencio.

"Así que, ese idiota te ha puesto los cuernos, y bien puestos?" – terminó soltando Ron

enfuriasmado.

"Y encima te lo dice? Esto sí que es ser tonto" – dijo Marta.

"Si, pero no sabe con quien está tratando..." – dijo Hermione con sonrisa malévola.

"Esto es imperdonable." – dijo Marta cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya te digo! Se va a enterar!" – y Hermione se marchó al baño de las chicas. Por el camino, iba

con la cabeza agachada insultando a Krum cuando se toó cuerpo a cuerpo con Dan, al cual le

cayeron todos los libros que llevaba en brazos.

"Ay, perdona! Iba sumida en mis pensamientos, perdona" – se disculpó Hermione

agachándose.

"Ah, no pasa nada, yo también iba distraído" – respondió él. Los dos se bajaron al mismo

tiempo para recoger los libros y sus miradas se cruzaron. Dan sonrió y se acercó al libro que

sujetaba Hermione y rozando su mano contra la suya le cogió el libro y dijo:

"Gracias. Eres un cielo. Que duermas bien y que sueñes con angelitos. Bye bye!" – y Dan le

guiñó el ojo, y, cuando tuvo todos los libros en sus manos, se fue. Hermione se fue camino al

baño más sonrojada que nunca. Bebió un poco de agua y, mientras se observaba en el

espejo...

"Tengo un plan!" – Y corrió a grandes zancadas a la habitación.

FIN

* * *

Aquí terminó el capítulo 8! Que plan tendrá Hermione? Alguien se imagina algo? Una

venganza a Krum? Tal vez. Pero que pasará? Pues espera a los próximos capítulos!

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**Maria Paz**: Muchas gracias por leer todos los capítulos, nos tienes muy contentas! )

Sigue así.

**Irantzu**: Que bien que te leyeras los capítulos y además ahora ya los tienes leidos todos los 22

capis! XD que bien no? Y bueno, si te incomoda hablar en castellano habla en catalán... como

quieras ;)

Gracias a todas y a todos por leer siempre nuestro fan fic, y dejar un cachito de arena en los

reviews

Besos!

* * *

**FAN FICS RECOMENDADOS**

Lazos de Sangre / Por Artema de Black Mage  


Por siempre / Por AnnMalfoy12  


Only you / Por AnnMalfoy12

Noviembre sin ti / Por BiankRadcliffe

Nota: Si quieres que tu fan fic salga en el apartado fan fics recomendados tan solo tienes que

enviarnos el nombre de tu fan fic en tu próximo review!

* * *

Tenemos una propuesta para todo aquel que quiera salir durante un corto periodo del fan fic.

Aunque solo sea nombraros como un alumno y aceros hablar, etc. Para ello debereis

mandarnos junto a vuestro review los siguientes datos:

NOMBRE DEL ALUMNO:  
RESIDENCIA:  
FÍSICO:  
PSICOLÓGICO:  
DETALLES:

Y veremos si os aceptamos o no jeje, buena idea no?

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Con unos sinceros abrazos,  
AuraDrko&Myfe  
Creadoras de _Inside My Heart_


	9. El beso prohibido

_Ya está aquí el capítulo nueve de... Inside My Heart! Este es tal vez uno de los capítulos más chocantes de la historia, ocurre algo que cualquiera lo diría! No pases por alto esta oportunidad de caerte muerto! XDD de veras, vale la pena que lo leas. Y envianos reviews! ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El beso prohibido **

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levantó temprano, pues Michael Corner quería hablar con ella.

Estaba un poco asustada, tenía que decirle algo y seguro que sería malo. Durante el almuerzo

no dirigió ni una palabra a nadie, aunque la gente se preocupaba mucho por ella. Al terminar se

dirigió a la biblioteca, donde la esperaba un Michael serio y pensativo. Michael iba despeinado

y llevaba una varita en la mano. Tenía la pierna alzada reposando en la pared. Ginny no tardó

en plantarse delante de él.

"Hola Michael" – Ginny dirigió sus labios directos a los de Michael pero éste le paró.

"No, Ginny, no" – le dijó él mientras la apartaba.

"Que ocurre Michael?" – Ginny dijo asombrada. A Michael le brillaban los ojos como si quisiese

llorar y no pudiera ante sus fuerzas.

"Quiero cortar contigo" – dijo en seco.

"Que!" – chilló Ginny. Se quedó en blanco – que tonterías dices! – los ojos de Ginny se

inundaron de lágrimas de rabia y dolor. Notaba como su corazón se iba haciendo pedazos.

Michael le había roto el corazón con solo esas palabras. "Quiero cortar contigo" no puede ser...

Ginny no pudo contenerse y se echó a llorar.

"Pero yo te quiero Michael! Te quiero! No puedes hacerme esto! Te quiero como nada más en

este mundo! Es por otra, verdad? Dime, es por otra noooo?" – Michael asintió con la

cabeza. Y se acercó a Ginny para consolarla.

"Ni me toques! Te he dicho que no me toques! Déjame! Me das asco! Vete! Largate! Muerete!

Quemate! Pudrete! Cualquier cosa pero desaparece de mi vista, ya!" – y Ginny le plantó una

hóstia de esas que nunca se olvidan y se marchó corriendo. Unas voces interiores le iban

repitiendo "Michael, Michael, Michael"...

* * *

"Hola!" – dijó una chica de melena rojiza y ojos oscuros – "Hola Ron. Que le ocurre a tu

hermana? No ha venido a ninguna de las clases de hoy y me tiene preocupada. Si sigue así las

va a supender todas.

"No ha ido a ninguna clase? Donde demonios se encontrará? Luego la paso a buscar" –

respondió el hermano de la susodicha.

* * *

Y así fue que, Ron se fue a la habitación de las chicas. Pero extraño fue que allí no había

nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Desesperado, fue a buscarla en los baños.

"Se puede?" – preguntó mientras intentaba escuchar detrás de la puerta. "Ginny, sé que estás

ahí. Déjame entrar" – Como no obtuvo respuesta alguna, decidió entrar sin permiso por su

cuenta.

Y, a lo lejos, vió a Ginny, acurrucada, sollozando y sujetando una fotografía. Ron se acercó a

ella y se agachó para verle la cara. Con sus manos le subió un poco la cara y le secó las

lágrimas. Ginny intentó sonreir, pero el dolor se lo impedía. Ron, disimulando, echó un vistazo

a la fotografía que ella llevaba en sus inocentes manos. Era una foto de Ginny y de Michael

abrazados, sonriendo como enamorados. Ron se sentó a su lado y Ginny apoyó su cabeza en

el hombro de Ron.

"Y dime, que te ocurre?" – preguntó Ron, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia.

"Michael... Michael... ese capullo... me ha dejado, me ha dejado, me ha dejado... a mi!" – y

empezó a llorar a pulmón abierto de nuevo.

"Cálmate mujer" – dijo Ron.

"No puedo Ron, no puedo! Es superior a mi! Quiero morir!"

"No digas eso! Que se muera él!" – Ginny se sorprendió por el comentario y paró de llorar.

"Ejem, Ginny, si te ha dejado es porque realmente no te quería pero no quería hacerte daño,

así que debes aceptarlo y seguir adelante, no tienes que hundirte de esta manera porque un tio

como ese te haya roto el corazón. Piensa que hay miles de chicos en la vida y que eres

preciosa, tienes un montón de gente que te quiere, y tienes un montón de amigos, que más

quieres?" – Ron le sonrió y Ginny le contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

"Suerte tengo de tenerte a ti como hermano" – dijo Ginny.

"Claro, me tendrás siempre a tu lado, aunque nos enfademos de vez en cuando. Porque soy tu

hermano y siempre te querré" – dijo Ron.

"Gracias. Yo a ti. Pero es que, Michael lo era todo para mi! Todo!" – chilló Ginny que volvió a

alterarse. Ron se asustó.

"Lo era! Pero ahora debes olvidarle si no quieres hacerte daño!"

"No puedo, Ron! Su nombre me invade por toda la cabeza, no puedo pensar en nadie más que

él. Sólo él!"

"Cálmate. Llora todo lo que quieres, desahógate, te sentirás mucho mejor" – y se quedaron en

silencio un buen rato. Todo estaba silencioso.

"Te encuentras mejor?" – preguntó Ron cuando la vió más calmada.

"Sí, gracias Ron" – dijo Ginny.

"Me alegro" – dijo éste.

"Oye Ron, tu que crees de mi?" – Ron se sonrojó.

"Pues... verás... que eres una chica estupenda y guapísima, por supuesto.

"Tu... tu también eres guapo. Eres un encanto... ejem... sí...

"Ah... gracias" – Ron estaba muuuy colorado. El ambiente estaba cogiendo corte. Y... sin

motivo alguno, sus miradas se cruzaron, y sus labios acabaron uniendose en un profundo y

largo beso... un beso... entre hermanos. (N/A: Yaaa! Tenía que ponerlo! Ya! Esto es lo que

tenía que ocurrir! Me pasé no? Pero... tenía que ponerlo xDDDDDDD) Sintieron algo diferente,

profundo, inexplicable. ¡Pero como podía estar ocurriendo eso? Era de locos. Ron apartó sus

labios y sin decir nada, se marchó corriendo sin mirar atrás. Ginny, atónita, se quedó sin

palabras ¿Y ahora como miraría a su hermano?

"Lo siento..." – dijo Ginny al aire limpiándose una lágrima.

* * *

"No, no, no, no! No puede estar pasando esto! Yo quiero a Ginny pero no de esa forma! Madre

mía, que voy a hacer ahora?" – pensó Ron corriendo hacia su Sala Común. Entró

precipitadamente. Anna y Marta se encontraban allí.

"Ron, que haces?" – dijo Anna.

"Ron, estás bien? Que ha pasado?" – preguntó Marta intrigada.

"Uff... no se como a pasado pero... Ginny y yo nos hemos besado... la estaba consolando

porque Michael la ha dejado y... no sé que pasó... nos besamos... y..." – Ron empezó a darse

golpes con la cabeza.

"Joer, yo también quiero que me consueles U.Uu" – dijo bromeando Marta como si lo que

hubiera dicho Ron fuera de lo más normal.

"Cuando quieras :P" – dijo Ron cambiando de aires.

"XD" – dieron Marta y Anna.

FIN

* * *

_Yaaaa! Jaja, que os ha parecido? Fuerte? Divertido? Pues a escribir un review y a contárnoslo! Jeje. La semana que viene... el capítulo 10! _

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**- Mario: **Hola macaaaa! Muchas gracias por enviar un review. Ya eres del montón que se está enganchando cada día más xD deberías ver "como está el patio" en el insti xD cada vez hay más gente que lo quiere leer y casi nos arrean con el bolso si no tenemos nuevos capítulos xDD. Bueno, imaginación no nos falta, no xD jaja y bueno, es verdad que entre todas, es mucho mejor porque cada una aporta nuevas ideas, etc etc. Una novela? Casi! Jaja, ya nos gustaría jaja, pero JkRowling tiene sus derechos reservados... que penaaaa... no? Jaja. Enga, hasta la vistaaa!

AnnMalfoy12: Gracias de nuevo por tu review! No pasa na porque estuvieras liada ;) lo has enviado no? Pues eso es lo que cuenta jeje. Lo de la pregunta, ya no lo hacemos, por el momento, porque la gente se ve metida en un compromiso, y tal... ya veremos si más tarde lo hacemos. Y tranqui, que no es que no lo vieras, porque si estuviera y no lo vieses, yo de ti me empezaría a preocupar jaja. Bueno, un besazo muy fuerte y hasta la próxima!

* * *

**FAN FICS RECOMENDADOS**

Lazos de Sangre / Por Artema de Black Mage

Por siempre / Por AnnMalfoy12 

Only you / Por AnnMalfoy12

Noviembre sin ti / Por BiankRadcliffe

Nota: Si quieres que tu fan fic salga en el apartado fan fics recomendados tan solo tienes que

enviarnos el nombre de tu fan fic en tu próximo review!

* * *

Tenemos una propuesta para todo aquel que quiera salir durante un corto periodo del fan fic.

Aunque solo sea nombraros como un alumno y aceros hablar, etc. Para ello debereis

mandarnos junto a vuestro review los siguientes datos:

NOMBRE DEL ALUMNO:  
RESIDENCIA:  
FÍSICO:  
PSICOLÓGICO:  
DETALLES:

Y veremos si os aceptamos o no jeje, buena idea no?

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Con unos sinceros abrazos,  
AuraDrko&Myfe  
Creadoras de _Inside My Heart_


	10. La venganza de Hermione

_Hola! Como todo fin de semana, llega un nuevo capítulo en... Inside My Heart! D esta vez se trata del capítulo 10 (el diez ya? XDD) espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que dejéis muchisimos reviews..._

**Capítulo 10: La venganza de Hermione **

Hermione se encontraba tirada en la cama meditando.

"Ese capullo se va a enterar de quien soy yo. Tengo un plan infalible que espero poder cumplir. Aunque creo que

eso va a ser muy fácil. Llevo años queriendo sacar a la luz mis armas de seducción más secretas" – Hermione hablaba  
por sí sola. Rió malvadamente.

"Hermione, que planeas?" – Ginny entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

"Ehh? Como lo has sabido?" – le preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida.

"Te conozco. Sé que cuando ríes así, es que estás planeando algo. Anda, cuéntamelo porfas" –dijo Ginny.

"Bien..." – siguió Hermione – "Sabes que Krum me engaño" – dijo ella mientras alzaba un puño.

"Mjum..." - afirmó Ginny.

"Pues verás, le tengo preparado algo que deseará no haber herido mis sentimientos. Verás mañana..." – y continuó

en un susurro casi inaudible. Cuando terminó de explicárselo todo, Ginny exclamó:

"Chica! Eso no es un plan, es un PLANAZO en mayúsculas!" – rió Ginny

"Gracias Ginny, está todo planeado hasta el último detalle" – dijo Hermione con aire victorioso.

"Me das miedo... --u" – dijo Ginny.

"Lo siento cariño xD" – dijo Hermione.

"Y qué? Cuando lo vas a llevar a cabo?" – preguntó Ginny entusiasmada.

"Mañana, en DCAO" – rió Hermione sentandose bien en la cama y acercándose a Ginny.

"Me lo contarás verdad?" – pidió Ginny.

"Claro! Tu vas a ser... mi cómplice! XD" – Hermione se lo tomaba como juego pero no sabía lo que le acecharía luego.

"Vale! Oye Herm, me voy" – dijo Ginny levantándose.

"Ok! Nos vemos" – y una vez Ginny se fue, Hermione se volvió a tirar en la cama, hasta que quedó dormida. Ginny  
oyó a Ron discutir con Harry. Fue hacia ellos.

"Emm... Ron... creo que deberíamos hablar" – Ginny miró a Harry.

"Está bien... os dejo solos..." – dijo Harry sonriendo tristemente. Y subió a su habitación.

"Ron, creo que ya es hora de que dejes de evitarme. Hace una semana desde lo del beso y no me has dirigido ni una

palabra" – Ginny estaba enfadada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

"Ginny, no quiero que te pienses lo que no es. Soy tu hermano. No siento nada por ti..." – dijo Ron con la voz

muy apagada.

"Ron..." – Ginny no tenía palabras.

"Porque yo te quiero como hermana..." –siguió Ron.

"Ron! Joder! Déjame hablar!" – Ginny se alteró.

"Va...vale...vale" – dijo Ron asustado.

"Ron, yo tampoco te quiero. Quiero decir... de esa forma. Eres mi hermano y eso solo fue un accidente, vale? O sea  
que tranquilo..." – dijo Ginny.

"Uff... vale" – dijo Ron poniendo su mano cerca del corazón.

Y se abrazaron como buenos hermanos.

* * *

Era un día soleado aunque con nubes. Como se sentía Hermione? Contenta pero insegura. Hoy empezaban las

clases. La verdad es que no le apetecía para nada, pero a la vez le gustaba la idea de poder iniciar su maravilloso plan.

Se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor. Los demás ya estaban allí, comiendo pesadamente como si no quisieran acabar

nunca para no tener que empezar las clases. Todos hacían cara de dormidos. 

"Hola chicos! Venga! Aún estáis así? Andiamo! Venga hombre!" – dijo Hermione.

"Y esos animos, hija?" – dijo Ron mirándola con los ojos como platos.

Hermione y Ginny se lanzaron unas miradas cómplices.

"Hermanito, nada que tú puedas entender" – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa muy linda en los labios.

Ron le dio un pequeño empujón como si estuviera ofendido y siguió comiendo. Era el único que comía como si

nunca en su vida hubiese comido nada. Un rato después acabaron de comer y Hermione canturreaba felizmente y

Harry, Ron, Laura, Anna y Marta la miraban con cara de "que coño hace ésta" mientras Ginny sonreía.

"A primera hora hay DCAO, verdad?" – preguntó Laura.

"Siii!" – dijo Hermione emocionada.

"Cada vez la entiendo menos" – dijo Ron mientras Harry decía que sí con la cabeza.

"Pues venga, subid ya!" – dijo Ginny mientras les empujaba fuera del pasillo.

Subieron al tercer piso donde les esperaba Dan. Se le veía contento también. Harry y Laura se quedaron atrás.

"Laura... creo que deberíamos hablar" – dijo Harry. Laura se sonrojó.

"Verás... bueno, es igual, hablamos luego ok?" – Laura le acarició la mejilla con los dos dedos y entró en clase.

Hermione se sentó en la primera hilera con Marta, mientras que Anna y Laura se sentaron atrás. Harry y Ron

estaban detrás de éstas mientras cuchicheaban algo...

"No lo sé Ron, no lo sé" – decía Harry estresado mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata.

"Pero como que no lo sabes?" – chilló Ron un poco demasiado fuerte xD lo que hizo que media clase se girara hacia  
ellos, incluídas Anna, Hermione, Laura y Marta que reían por lo bajo. Harry bajó la cabeza disimulando y Ron las

saludó agitando la mano – "Como no vas a saber si te atrae o no?" – dijo Ron esta vez un poco más bajito.

Unos puestos más adelante...

"Pues... que bien no"? – dijo Anna contenta.  
"No lo sé, no estoy muy segura de que me guste..." – dijo Laura.  
"Eso solo lo sabrás cuando lo intentes" – dijo Anna.  
"Bien... como quieras" – respondió Laura. No tenía las ideas muy claras.

Unos puestos un poco más adelante... 

"Hermione, estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?" – preguntó Marta.

"No, pero tengo que hacerlo. Así sabrá a quien tiene como novia. Si él se puede liar con la primera que pasa, yo

también. Y en este caso es él" – dijo Hermione convencida de sus actos.

"Bien, bien, ya te lo harás" – dijo Marta mientras volvía a tomar apuntes.

Después de la clase de DCAO, Harry dijo que iba a ver a Dumbledore ya que era hora del patio porque la clase de

DCAO era doble y Ron, Laura, Marta y Anna se fueron al lago y Hermione se quedó recogiendo sus cosas.

"Dan... tengo una duda sobre lo que has explicado. El hechizo éste para hacer explotar cosas... como has dicho que

se llamaba?" – preguntó Hermione fijando su mirada en Dan.

"Hermione... no lo he dicho, he dicho que lo diría mañana" – respondió él.

"Me lo puedes decir porfa?" – Hermione puso ojitos de cachorro degollao.

"Jajaja! Está bien Hermione, no pongas esa cara" – dijo Dan sonriendo. Era realmente una hermosura de chico! –

"Se llama: Explusiums".

"Gracias Dan :P" – y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

* * *

Harry tenía que hablar con Dumbledore. Después de todo le dijo que si tenía un problema podía acudir a él... Eso

era un problema, no? Ahora tenía otro problema ¿Cuál era la contraseña para hablar con Dumbledore?

Lleva un cuarto de hora esperando en el pasillo hasta que salió Dumbledore.

"Pasa Harry. Tuve la extraña sensación de que me esperabas" – dijo Dumbledore.

"Bien... jeje" – Harry entró y se sentó en el sofá y se quedó con la mirada perdida.

"Y bien, que querías?" – preguntó Dumbledore tomando asiento.

"Mmm..." – Harry no sabía por donde empezar.

"Harry, mírame" – pidió Dumbledore mirándole los brillantes ojos. Harry se quedó blanco.

"Em... si..." – Harry sonrió confuso.

"Y bien? Quién es la afortunada?" – dijo Dumbledore.

"Laura Martín. Aunque no sé exactamente si me gusta..." – Harry había aprovechado la oportunidad que le había

dejado Dumbledore para hablar del tema y echó todos sus sentimientos.

"Laura? Interesante... muy interesante" – dijo un Dumbledore muy pensativo.

"Y por qué tendría que ser interesante?" – preguntó Harry.

"Pues Laura me recuerda extraordináriamente a Lily" – dijo Dumbledore.

"En serio?" – Harry no se lo creía.

"Si, si... Lily era pelirroja y de ojos verdes. Es su viva imagen.

"Vaya..." – Harry no tenía palabras.

"Y bien? Cuál es tu duda?" – Dumbledore empezaba a perderse.

"Cree que debería decirle lo que siento? Perdone que le atormente con este tipo de tonterías pero para mi es la

mejor persona con quién hablar y..." – Harry se sonrojó.

"Eso lo has de averiguar tú... tu sabrás si te gusta lo suficiente como para decírselo, pero yo esperaría un poco como

hizo tu padre.

"Bien... gracias, supongo" – y salió del despacho.

* * *

"Jajaja! Ron, eres muy gracioso" – ésta era Anna a punto de morirse de un ataque de risa.

"Oye Anna... donde le ves la gracia?" – preguntó Laura confundida.

"Jaja! Donde dice? Jaja, el borracho, jaja, se tira encima de su hermana, jaja, pensando que era la cama, jaja" – Anna

no paraba de reirse.

"Anna... no hace gracia..." – dijo Marta decepcionada.

"Hola chicos!" – dijo Hermione que ya había llegado.

"Hola!" – dijo Marta – "Que tal fue?"

"Primera parte del plan finalizada" – dijo Hermione victoriosamente.

"Muy bien" – dijo Marta orgullosa de su amiga.

"Me he perdido" – dijo Ron.

"Tranquilo Ron, quizá lo entiendas más adelante" – dijo Marta.

"Estoy arto de que me tratéis como a un imbécil!" – dijo Ron cruzando sus brazos.

"Shht... no chilles tanto! Anda vamos que empieza Adivinación" – dijo Laura.

Subieron. Se sentaron. Después volvió Harry.

"Chicos, sentaros en grupos de 2 o de 3" – mandó la profesora.

Laura, Marta y Anna se sentaron juntas. Harry y Ron en la mesa de delante, también juntos.

"Ahora apuntarán los sueños de sus compañeros e intentarán encontrar su significación. Página 24: Sueños y sus

significados" – pidió Trelawney.

"Bien... empezemos. Dime Harry, te ha atacado algún bicho raro en los sueños?" – preguntó Ron a Harry.

"Em... si, creo que un pez con la cabeza de león que intentaba asesinarme" – respondió él.

"Lo dices en serio?" – preguntó Ron abriendo la boca.

"No, pero digo yo que colará, no?" – dijo Harry riendo.

"Claro, claro" – respondió el pelirrojo.

  
En la clase de numerología 

"He de empezar con la segunda parte del plan... uff... esta es la parte más difícil a mi parecer..." – iba pensando

Hermione mientras escuchaba a su profesor.

"Hermione, a que es igual la x y la y en el ejercicio 2?" – le preguntó su compañero de mesa.

"Em... un momento" – Hermione empezó a buscar el papel – "Aquí: la x vale 5 y la y vale 3"

"Muy bien señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor!" – exclamó el profesor.

Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ni se enteró de que le habían regalado 10 puntos. "Ahora he de

pensar como me lo montaré... porque no creo que sea muy tonto... pero bueno... todos los tios son iguales!

Mueves un poco el culo y listo!" (N/A: Madre mía, como se las sabe ésta! XD)

"Granger!" – chilló el profesor.

"Qué? Si? Digame" – dijo ella.

"Hace tres horas que le estoy preguntando si ya ha hecho el ejercicio número 3" – el profesor estaba sudando de

tanto esfuerzo.

"Si, si, como no" – dijo Hermione.

"Salga a la pizarra a realizarlo, si me hace el favor" – pidió el profesor.

"Si, profesor" – y salió.

  
En adivinación... 

"Laura, te ha dicho algo?" – preguntó Marta.

"No... tengo miedo. Me gusta pero no se si estoy enamorado de él" – dijo Laura.

"Y tu que tal con Malfoy?" – preguntó Anna.

"Lo estoy evitando. No me gusta. Para nada. Y tú con Ron?" – dijo Marta a su amiga.

"Pff... muy flojo... pero no me gusta a mi. Me gusta... otra persona" – dijo Anna con la mirada ausente.

"Ei! No nos has dicho nada! De quién se trata?" – preguntaron las dos al acto.

"No os lo puedo decir. De momento no..." – Anna calló. Las otras se quedaron con las ganas de saberlo.

FIN

* * *

_Que tal? Esta vez el capítulo fue más largo, eh? Espero que os haya gustado. Ya os imagináis el plan de Hermione? A quien le gustará Anna? Ahhh... lo sabréis en adelante xD_

Ahora la respuesta a los reviews:

**AnnMalfoy12:** Muchas verys thenks xD por apoyarnos y seguir leyendo con tanta afición el fan fic, muchas gracias y esperamos de nuevo un review tuyo:D

**gabiweasley: **A mi también me hubiera gustado que me consolase! XD (ya tendré tiempo para todo jaja). De mientras sueña con ello y pásalo bien leyendo el fan fic ;) Besos!

**HibariChang:** Hola wapisimaaa! Que suerte la mía de haber podido hablar contigo hoy por msn (soy Myrfe ;)) me caes super bien y me alegra un montón que hayas querido contribuir en el fan fic. Estás super-aceptada y ya te tenemos guión! ;) pero empezarás a salir en los capítulos 23, 24... no se sabe aún así que tendrás que esperar mucho pero... vale la pena! De mientras haz tiempo leyendo tooodos los capis! XDDD nos gustó mucho tus dadas. Un beso. Dww!

* * *

**FAN FICS RECOMENDADOS**

Lazos de Sangre / Por Artema de Black Mage

Por siempre / Por AnnMalfoy12

Only you / Por AnnMalfoy12

Noviembre sin ti / Por BiankRadcliffe 

_Nota: Si quieres que tu fan fic salga en el apartado fan fics recomendados tan solo tienes que_

_enviarnos el nombre de tu fan fic en tu próximo review!_

_

* * *

Tenemos una propuesta para todo aquel que quiera salir durante un corto periodo del fan fic._

Aunque solo sea nombraros como un alumno y aceros hablar, etc. Para ello debereis

mandarnos junto a vuestro review los siguientes datos:

NOMBRE DEL ALUMNO:  
RESIDENCIA:  
FÍSICO:  
PSICOLÓGICO:  
DETALLES:

Y veremos si os aceptamos o no jeje, buena idea no?

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Con unos sinceros abrazos,  
AuraDrko&Myrfe  
Creadoras de _Inside My Heart_


	11. ¿Por qué no?

_Hola! De nuevo un capítulo subido. Ya por el once:D espero que este os guste mucho, a mi me encantó (Myrfe) pues... hay por ahí alguna cosilla buena XDDDD bueno, no os dejo más con la intriga y... enviad reviews porfas!_

**Agradecimientos (que ya tardaba xD)**

A AnnMalfoy: Por seguir siguiendo el fan fic y quererlo tanto! XD  
A AuraDrko: Esto te lo escribo yo (Myrfe) para darte las gracias por ser como eres y querer escribir este fan fic conmigo!  
A Agnès, Mariona, Laia: Por querer contribuir.  
A HitomiKanzaki16: Por lo mismo! Muchas thenks cariño! ;)  
A Artema: Por seguir el fan fic y hacernos esos pedazos de dibujos de los personajes!  
A Mario: Por apoyarnos día tras día para que escribamos!  
A Maria Paz y Emma: Por haberos enganchado a leer el fan fic xDDD  
A Irantzu: Por darnos ideas y leerte el fan fic!  
Y también a todos vosotros que leeis el fan fic cada vez que hay nuevas actualizaciones. Un beso muy fuerte!

* * *

**Capítulo 11¿Por qué no?**

Ron, Marta y Anna se encontraban en la biblioteca. Marta hacia unos deberes de pociones (oh! Pociones no!) y

Ron y Anna terminaban un trabajo de transformaciones.

"Oh! No me sale, no me sale!" – gritó Anna desesperada. – "Tanto cuesta dibujar un gato transformado en sapo!"

"Si." – Exclamó Ron con una sonrisa en la cara, mirando fijamente los ojos de Marta – "deja que te ayude" - y se

levantó. Mientras hizo un gesto a Marta y...

"Creo que... no debería estar aquí. Ya terminaré esto luego. Voy a buscar a Hermione, tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

– "dijo Marta. Ron elevó su pulgar y le dio las grácias. Quería estar a solas con Anna. Ellos también tenían cosas de

qué hablar.

"Ron, a ver si puedes ayudarme, porfis!" – dijo Anna suplicante.

"Esto está echo! Por algo en qué soy bueno... y por ti cualquier cosa. Te quiero." – dijo sin dejar de concentrarse en

el dibujo. Cuando pasaron unos 5 segundos, levantó la cabeza y miró la reacción de Anna.

"Decías algo?" – preguntó Anna

"Nada, nada..." – rectificó Ron.

"Como quieras" – respondió ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron para ver mejor como le estaba quedando el  
dibujo al artistazo n.n

"Esto ya está!" – dijo Ron mientras le daba unos toques finales al dibujo.

"Increíble Ron! Está precioso" – Ron, con la mirada seria y callado gue acercándose a Anna hasta estar a unos

centímetros de ella. Anna vió sus intenciones y añadió:

"No, Ron, no. Me gusta otra persona, no quiero hacerte daño. Lo siento" – Ron se quedó estático, sin moverse,

cogió con rábia el dibujo que tanto le había costado y ante Anna lo rompió. Luego, como una alma muerta y con

los puños cerrados y la tristeza acumulada desapareció de la Sala.

"Ron!" – intentó chillar Anna. Pero ya era tarde, ya se había ido.

* * *

"Hermione, estás aquí? Donde se habrá metido esta chica...? Me dijo que estaría aquí" – dijo Marta extrañada. –

"bah, da igual, me piro, entonces, a la Sala Común, estoy agotada." – Marta llegó a la Sala Común y se tiró de

golpe al sofá.

"Uaaa... que bien sienta esto xD" – dijo Marta para ella.

"Snif, snif..." – Oyó unos gemidos. Marta se levantó de golpe, Ron estaba en un rinconcito echando lágrimas.

Nunca lo había visto así.

"Pero, pero Ron! Mi nene! Que te pasha? Por qué lloras?" – dijo Marta.

"Llorar?" – dijo Ron mientras se frotaba los ojos – "Quien llora aquí?"

"Sí, llorar. Y tu lloras, tú. Pues esto está realmente mal, muuuy mal" – dijo Marta. – "Que te ocurre, venga!"

"No, nada déjalo" – dijo él intentado cambiar de tema.

"Y si no quiero? Deberías explicarmelo" – dijo la chica intentando animar la cara del pelirojo.

"No quiero" – dijo Ron.

"Si quieres" – dijo Marta.

"No quiero" – dijo Ron.

"Si quieres!" – dijo Marta.

"Soy, un idiota, ya he lo he resumido" – dijo él.

"No me vale xD. Y eso?" – dijo Marta con una sonrisa en la cara.

"No sé. Eso es lo que no entiendo. Nadie me quiere, Marta" – dijo Ron llorando más que antes.

"Ya somos dos" – dijo ella consolándolo.

"No soy correspondido a nadie" – dijo Ron.

"Ya somos dos" – dijo ella consolándolo.

"Cuando una chica me gusta y es mi chica ideal, a ella va y no le gusto" – dijo Ron. Marta se esperó unos

momentos en reaccionar. Luego dijo:

"Ya somos dos. Por cierto, quién era la afortunada?" – preguntó Marta.

"Empieza por A y termina por A" – dijo Ron tan rápido como si fuera un trabalenguas.

"Anna xD" – respondió Marta.

"Exacto... pero no se lo digas a nadie. Secreto eh?" – dijo Ron asintiendo la cabeza.

"Puedo reir?" – dijo Marta.

"Claro" – respondió Ron.

"Jajajaja" – rió Marta sin poder parar de reir.

"Ejem..." – murmuró Ron.

"Esque me hizo gracia esto... XD" – dijo Marta.

"Ya se nota..." – dijo Ron.

"Bueno, ahora poniéndonos serios. Mira Ron, tú eres un chico simpático, guapo, delicado, gracioso, si es que

pareces un peluche! XD" – dijo Marta con un tono de cachondeo.

"En fin... T.Tu." – Ron no estaba para tonterías.

"En serio, que vales un montón y que te aprecio mucho y que seguro que encontrarás tu amorción, que seguro

que está más... más cerca de lo que te crees, y que no te mates por no haber sido correspondido ok? Comprendida la  
lección?" – Marta paró y esperó respuesta de Ron. Éste se quedó un poco sorprendido y dijo:

"Ya aprendí la lección" – se abrazaron sin pensarlo y Marta se despidió:

"Bueno, nene, me voy oki? chau Bambino!" – dijo Marta contenta.

"Ok, adiós Marta!" – exclamó Ron despidiéndola con la mano alzada. Cuando Marta iba a salir por la puerta se

tumbó. – " A propósito, que tal el dibujo de Anna? Quedó chulo?" – dijo Marta.

"Sí, precioso, pero se lo rompí" – dijo Ron sin inmutarse.

"Comor? O.O" – dijo Marta con los ojos como platos.

"La rabia me venció" – dijo Ron.

"Pues que tu rabia se disculpe y hazle otro, que la pobre no tiene la culpa. Se va a poner contenta." – dijo Marta.

"Bueno, ya se lo haré..." – dijo Ron.

* * *

TOC TOC TOC!

"Quien manda?" – dijo una voz potente y divertida. Hermione, sin responder, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

"Ah, mujer, eres tú. Entra, anda. Aposéntate!" – dijo Dan ofreciéndole asiento.

"Gracias" – sonrió Hermione. Se sonrojó un poco. Que vergüenza, delante de un chico de 19 años, su propio

profesor! Pero tenía unos ojazos... xD

"Y que deseas?" – dijo él sonriendo – "tú a estas horas? Algo te preocupa. Echa, echa!"

"Pues bien, yo... ejem... esque... si... mira..." – Hermione no sabía por donde empezar.

"o.O te ocurre algo?" – dijo un Dan muy sorprendido.

"Nada... na... nada. Que vuelvo a empezar" – dijo Hermione.

"Ok... T.T" – dijo éste.

"Esque... verás, no entiendo nada sobre los contrahechizos, me hago un lío... y bueno, pensé que tal vez tú pudieras  
darme uns clasecitas de repaso extra... sería para mí un horror supender el examen... y como comprenderás..." – dijo

Hermione con carita de pena.

"Claro, claro, yo lo comprendo todo. No problem, aquí me tienes para lo que sea" (Pensamiento de Hermione:

Para lo que sea :P glups jaja) "Y pues, cuando te iría bien?" – preguntó.

"Cuando tú quieras" – dijo Hermione mientras se torcía un mechón de pelo.

"El lunes por la tarde cuando termines las clases?" – dijo Dan.

"Claro, esto está hecho, pues nada, hasta... hasta el lunes. Adiós!" – Hermione se levantó y se paró delante de la

puerta y delante de ese pedazo de pan. Éste se acercó amablemente y le dio dos besos. SOLO dos besos en la suave

mejilla de Hermione. Tendrías que haber visto a Hermione, que salió contenta dando saltos en cuando él cerró la

puerta.

"Jeje... que chica" – murmuró Dan acabando de cerrar la puerta. – los contrahechizos? Se los sabe hasta de el revés.

Lo que no sabe son sus sentimientos... ni que fuera tonto, es que si no lo sabe, se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza...

en fin, el lunes ya se verá xD. De vuelta al trabajo. Puff... – se sentó en su sillón, cogió una pluma y empezó a

escribir.

* * *

Laura, Marta, Anna y Harry se encontraban delante del Gran Comedor, esperando para entrar. Ellos ya estaban

hablando cuando Hermione llegó histérica.

"Jiji... a que no sabéis lo bien que ha ido?" – dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas – "muájaja! XD"

"Eing :S?" – éste era Harry.

"Nada, chico. No lo comprenderías nunca. Son cosas de chicas" – Hermione empujó a Anna, Marta y Laura a un

rinconcito.

"Ya le pedí cita " – dijo Hermione.

"Y la excusa?" – preguntó Marta.

"Mujer, que no entiendo los contrahechizos" – le contestó.

"Pero si los estudiasteis el año pasado y tuviste matrícula de honor!" – dijo Marta alterada.

"Y el que va a saber?" – dijo Hermione alzando la ceja.

"Ya..." – dijo Anna – "Buena idea. Y pasó algo más?" – preguntó.

"Bueno, me dio dos besos" – a las chicas les salieron los ojos. – "en la me-ji-lla! Hombre!" – rectificó Hermione al

ver la reacción de sus amigas.

"Ahhh... lástima! XD" – dijeron a coro.

"Cambiando de tema" – dijo Hermione – "que tal vuestros dibujos?"

"Que pesados! NO TEN-GO!" – dijo Anna

"O.O como que no?" – ésta era Hermione.

"Que si, Ron me lo hizo pero me lo rompió..." – dijo Anna tristemente.

"Si tienes" – esta voz era la de Ron que había aparecido por detrás y le había puesto el dibujo por la cara.

"Roo... roon! Ron! Ron! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!" – dijo abrazándolo.

"Vale, ya vale xD" – dijo Ron – "Te lo debía" – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y mirando a la vez a Marta. Ella le

guiñó el ojo. En ello apareció Neville y se acopló.

"Que hambre tengo!" – exclamaba – "dice McGonagall que ya podemos ir entrando"

"Okey! Vamos venga!" – dijo Laura animada.

Todo estaba buenísimo, y comieron muy a gusto. Estaban sentados así: Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Marta y delante

Laura, Harry, Anna y Neville. Harry y Ron discutían tontamente pero de broma. Ron le dijo tonto a Harry y Harry  
hizo que lloraba en el hombro de Laura mientras ésta le abrazaba y le daba golpecitos en la espalda. Mientras, se

reían y Anna y Hermione ponían cara de "No los conozco, no los conozco" mientras decían "Que crios son los

chicos, verdad?" Harry levantó la cabeza e hizo que se limpiaba las lágrimas invisibles en el aire. Laura le acariciaba el

pelo y no paraba de reirse. Harry le guiñó el ojo. Mientras Laura le abrazaba se sentía bien, muy... protegido.

"Sr.Potter, me gustaría que viniese un momento a mi despacho" – se oyó a Dumbledore.

"Si, profesor. Que pasa?" – preguntó Harry extrañado.

"Hemos de hablar sobre un tema que te interesará" – se limitó a decir Albus.

"Bien... esperadme en la Sala Común" – Se dirigieron a su despacho. Y bien? Que querría este señor ahora?.

"Gragea de melón dulzón" – dijo Dumbledore. La gárgola se apartó.

"Existe?" – preguntó Harry.

"Claro, me tocó el otro día. Pasa, siéntate." – y entraron. 

FIN

* * *

_Ya está! Por fin sabéis por donde va la cosa! Hermione ya empezado su plan, y como terminará? Que es lo que Dumbledore le tiene que decir a Harry? Será importante? Todas estas respuestas en el próximo capítulo!_

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**HitomiKanzaki16**: La verdad es que el capítulo si que fue un poco fuerte xD pero ya faltaba un poco de picante! XD (que mal suena) que bien que te haya gustado, espero que el 11 también!  
AnnMalfoy12: Hola preciosa! La verdad es que si que actualizamos muy rápido, suerte de mi! XDDDD que bien que te hayas emocionado eh? Jeje pues aquí otro capi, espero que digas lo mismo de éste! Empieza la acción!

**Hibarichan**: Hola hibari! Que bien que te haya gustado el capi! Ahora ya tienes el 11! Que te pareció? Espero que igual de bien que los otros animate a hacer un fan fic! Que cuando te pones no puedes parar! (eh, Aura? xD) y así nos das un poquito de papel ;) jeje ya nos avisarás si tienes algún proyecto en tus manos! Jeje

**Maria Paz**: Ueeey! Jeje aquí ya tamos con el 11! Malegro de que te gustara el anterior! Un beso!

* * *

**FAN FICS RECOMENDADOS**

Lazos de Sangre / Por Artema de Black Mage

Por siempre / Por AnnMalfoy12

Only you / Por AnnMalfoy12

Noviembre sin ti / Por BiankRadcliffe

_Nota: Si quieres que tu fan fic salga en el apartado fan fics recomendados tan solo tienes que_

_enviarnos el nombre de tu fan fic en tu próximo review!_

* * *

Tenemos una propuesta para todo aquel que quiera salir durante un corto periodo del fan fic.

Aunque solo sea nombraros como un alumno y aceros hablar, etc. Para ello debereis

mandarnos junto a vuestro review los siguientes datos:

NOMBRE DEL ALUMNO:  
RESIDENCIA:  
EDAD (tal vez tendrá que ser modificada):  
FÍSICO:  
PSICOLÓGICO:  
DETALLES:

Y veremos si os aceptamos o no jeje, buena idea no?

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Con unos sinceros abrazos,  
AuraDrko&Myrfe  
Creadoras de _Inside My Heart_


	12. La profecía

_Wolas! Si! Otro capítulo! Solo quería decir que no nos peguéis xD. Lo que pasará a continuación lo pusimos porque me hacía ilusión (AuraDrko) y además ligaban los detalles. Ahora, sin más, os dejamos leer tranquilos. Reviews!_

**Capítulo 12: La reencarnación, la profecia y la paliza**

"Y bien? Que quería profesor Dumbledore?" preguntó Harry intrigado.

"Bien, te acuerdas cuando hablamos sobre Laura y Lily?" dijo éste.

"Mmm... sí, claro" respondió Harry.

"Pues, estuve investigando y... verás: Cuando tus padres murieron, todabía no habías cumplido un año, quedaba poco, sí, pero

no los tenías" decía Dumbledore.

"Profesor, a donde quiere llegar?" – dijo Harry.

"Verás. Cuando tu madre murió, al segundo después nació una niña, solo era una chiquilla" – dijo Dumbledore.

"Y? Que intenta decirme?" – Harry no sabía como tomárse la situación.

"Harry, quizá me equivoque o tú no creas en estas cosas, pero, son demasiadas coincidencias juntas. Harry, Laura es la

reencarnación de tu madre, Lily"

* * *

Iban por el pasillo hablando Laura, Marta, Ginny, Ron y Neville. Ginny se marchó. De repente apareció Draco.

"Vaya, si está Marta..." – y la cogió y la acorraló para darle un beso. Laura le dio unos toquecillos en la espalda con el dedo

índice – "Que quieres!"

"Sueltala!" – dijo calmadamente Laura cuando los labios del chico estaban a unos centímetros de los de Marta. Le caían las

lágrimas a la pobre Marta.

"Y si no quiero? Me lo vas a impedir tú?" – dijo Draco mirando a Laura de arriba abajo.

"Te pasará esto" – Laura le dio un puñetazo. Draco la cogió por los hombros y le dio un golpe en la espalda contra la pared.

Los que quedaban, iban a meterse en medio.

"No, chicos, dejádmelo a mi" – dijo Laura con una sonrisa malévola – "Marta ves".

"Chica, estoy harto de ti. Siempre me interrumpes cuando me estoy divirtiendo" – dijo Draco

"Yo también estoy hasta de ti así que apártate. Ya!" – y le dio una patada en sus partes más... más dolorosas. Draco cayó al

suelo.

"Auu!" – Draco estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Marta se acercó a él. Se limpió las lágrimas y le dio una fuerte patada  
en las costillas.

"Capullo!" – le dijo Marta.

Vamos, que Draco quedó con un ojo morado, con sus partes íntimas adoloradas y las costillas otro tanto. Después, Ron

abrazó a Marta, Anna le miró con mala cara y Laura se marchó con la cabeza en alto.

"Vaya Laura, no conocía esta faceta de ti" – Laura se giró de repente. Ante ella había el chico de ojos verdes apoyado en el

marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa (N/A: jujuju se me cae la baba). Laura sonrió. Fue hacia él y lo abrazó. Entonces

Harry fue hacia Draco y lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa.

"Eres un maldito hijo de p. Eso te ha enseñado tu papi? Así es como te ha enseñado que se trata a las señoritas?" – dijo Harry

en tono irónico.

"No. Así me ha enseñado que se trata a la mierda de sociedad" – dijo éste.

Harry no pudo contenerse y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. Anna, que había estado paralizada hasta ahora, le pegó una

bofetada (N/Myrfe: Madre mia! Esque en el maldito Hogwarts no hay nadie para parar la paliza? XD).

"Como que mierda de sociedad, eh?" – dijo Ron – "Quieres ver como te conviertes tu en una mierda?" – Ron estaba a punto

de explotar.

"Ron, no, porfavor" – le dijo Marta suplicando. Marta lo cogió por el brazo y se lo llevó. Los demás les siguieron. Llegaron a la

Sala Común. Harry y Ron se fueron a dormir. Las chicas también.

* * *

"Harry..."

"Mmmm..."

"Que te dijo Dumbledore?"

"Ahora, no, Ron"

"Pero mañana sí eh?"

"Hmm" – afirmó Harry xD

* * *

"Chicas... que pasó en el pasillo?" – preguntó Hermione.

"Nada, nada en especial. Que pegamos una paliza a Malfoy" dijo Laura.

"Ah, que wai! Siento no haber estado. Me tuve que ir porque quedé con Ginny para ayudarle con Pociones" – dijo Hermione

"No pasa nada. Me parece que Draco no necesitaba más hostias..." – dijo Marta.

"Que le hicistéis? Jaja" – preguntó Hermione curioseando.

"Mira, yo le dí un puñetazo y una patada en la entrepierna (-Se oyó un "au" por parte de Hermione-), Marta una patada en

las costillas, Harry un puñetazo en el estómago, Anna una bofetada y... creo que no me dejo nada" – dijo Laura.

"Joer... lo dejaríais como nuevo, no?" – dijo Hermione graciosa.

"Más o menos" – dijo Anna bostezando.

"Ah, por cierto! Creo que tendríamos que volver a la sala esa de detrás del cuadro" – dijo Hermione.

"Y eso? O.O" – preguntó Anna.

"No sé... una intuición. Llámalo intuición femenina. Creo que nos dejamos algo" – dijo ella.

"Yo no me dejo nada" – dijo Marta.

"No creo que diga que nos dejamos algo nuestro, verdad Mione? – dijo Laura.

"No... nosé exactamente el qué pero algo pasamos por alto" – dijo Hermione.

"Bien, pero como se vuelvan a mover las paredes te mando un maleficio" – dijo Anna.

* * *

"Hermione... aquí no hay nada" – dijo Laura – "Anda, vamos. Un momento..." – abrió la puerta donde habían estado

anteriormente" – "Lumos!" – Se iluminó toda la habitación. No había nada.

"Mione... que aquí no hay nada, vamos a dormir que tengo malas vibraciones. No lo ves? Como no quieras mirar en ese

esqueleto del rincón..." dijo Laura.

"¡Claro! Laura, eres un genio! El esqueleto!" – exclamó Hermione. Se acercó al esqueleto. Estaba sentado y tenía las manos

abiertas. Todabía iba bastante vestido. El vestido no se le había desintegrado. Hermione rebuscaba por el esqueleto todos los

rincones mientras las otras chicas ponían cara de asco. De repente lo vio.

"Aquí!" – y sacó un papel pequeño del bolsillo del esqueleto.

"Pero que es esto?" – preguntó Marta. "No has hecho venir por un papel?"

"Marta... no es un papel. Es el papel. Me parece que está... haber... en... griego? Si, me parece que sí. No sé que pone, lo tendré

que investigar. Ahora tened, mirad" – y les entregó el papel. Habían unos signos raros: (para ver la imagen del papel haz click

en esta página: http/img137.echo.cx/img137/9138/laprofeciainsidemyheart9ld.png si no te funciona, ponte en contacto con  
Myrfe o AuraDrko).

"Oye Herm... y no sabes que pone dices?" – preguntó Anna.

"Pues no... pero... como el año pasado hice Runas Antiguas y había un tema relacionado con la Antigua Grecia y el griego...

quizá lo averigue" – dijo Hermione pensativa.

"Bien, pues toma, quédatelo tú" – dijo Marta entregándole la hoja.

"Mañana se lo enseñaremos a los chicos, no?" – preguntó Hermione.

"Claro, seguro que se les ocurre alguna cosa" – dijo Marta – "Laura, te ocurre algo?" – preguntó.

"No, pero vámonos ya. No me gusta este lugar" – dijo Laura.

"Está bien, está bien, vámonos" – dijo Hermione.

Se fueron a dormir. Eran las 2.00 AM! Suerte que el día siguiente era sábado!

* * *

Hacía un día lluvioso. Laura despertó. Miró por la ventana. Sacó la mano y notó las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían en su

mano. Se encontraba extrañamente rara y deprimida. Se duchó y se puso una minifalda tejana y una camisa blanca. Bajó a la

Sala Común a leer un libro.

* * *

Ron despertó. Entonces lo recordó: Harry tenía que contarle lo de Dumbledore! Lo despertó a gritos y Harry le tiró la

almohada y se tapó de nuevo con la sábana.

"Oh! Venga Harry, despierta, porfa! Tienes que contarme lo de Dumbledore" – decía Ron. Harry se incorporó, se rasó la cabeza  
y cogió las gafas.

"El qué, Ron?" – preguntó.

"Lo que hablaste con Dumbledore"

"Ah! Eso..."

"Si, venga, cuéntamelo anda!"

"Haber... sabes cuando no sabía si decirle a Laura lo que sentía por ella?"

"Uhum"

"Pues fui a hablar con Dumbledore y le expliqué mi situación. Me preguntó quien era la chica y le dije que Laura. Me dijo que

Laura le recordaba vagamente a Lily. Se ve que Dumbledore estuvo investigando y descubrió que Laura nació un segundo

después de morir mi madre, Lily. Me dijo que es su reencarnación. Ya está, estás tranquilo?" – Ron estaba con los ojos fuera de

las órbitas y la boca tan abierta que parecía que se le había desencajado la mandíbula.

"Ron, estás bien?" – preguntó Harry meneandolo por los hombros.

"Estoy, fli-pan-do. Tú estás seguro que ese hombre está bien de la cabeza?"

"Hombre Ron, piénsalo. Lily era guapa, pelirroja, pelo rizado y ojos verdes y nació un segundo después de morir mi madre.

Demasiadas coincidencias, no crees?" – preguntó Harry.

"Puede. Pero nose... anda mejor nos vestimos" – dijo Ron.

Cuando los chicos bajaron se encontraron con la Sala Común llena de gente y estaban Anna, Hermione, Marta, Laura, Ginny

y Neville hablando sobre algo que parecía muy interesante.

"Harry! Ron! Venid! Os hemos de enseñar algo" – les dijo Hermione.

"Qué es?" – preguntó Ron señalando el papel que había encima de la mesa.

"Me parece que una profecióa" – dijo Hermione

"No, porfavor. Las profecias nunca traen nada bueno... y que pone?" – dijo él.

"No lo sabemos" – dijo Marta – "Hermione cree que está escrito en griego pero aún no lo hemos podido descifrar.

"Ahora vengo!" – dijo Hermione. Y se marchó.

Bajaron a almorzar y comieron muy agusto. Después llegó Hermione y esperaron a que almorzara.

"Hermione, que has ido a hacer?" – preguntó Anna.

"He ido a escribir a mis padres para que me envien el libro de Runas Antiguas. Sin él no podemos investigar nada" – dijo

Hermione.

"Ah! Claro. Buena idea!" – dijo Laura.

"Y cuando te lo van a enviar?" – preguntó Anna.

"Pues... déjame calcular. Un día para que llegue la carta, diez minutos para que encuentren el libro, cienco minutos para

escribir la respuesta y envolver el libro y otro día para que vuelva la respuesta y el libro. Más o menos mañana a la hora de

almorzar.

"Ok!" – dijo Anna.

"Y bien? Que hacemos después de que Hermione almuerze? No podemos salir al jardín porque llueve" – dijo Harry.

"No sé... yo opto por quedarnos en la Sala Común antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa.." – dijo Laura.

* * *

En la Sala Común de Slytherin se levantaba del sillón un adolorado Draco, consecuencia de la paliza de ayer. Se dirigió a su

habitación para coger un libro. Estaba muy pensativo. ¿Cómo podía ser que la principal causa de su malestar, la que empezó

pegándolo, no saliera de su cabeza? Esa chica era muy intrigante. Parecía inocente pero si se meten con alguien ella es la

principal persona que defiende. Ya le intrigó en el tren, cuando le vaciló delante de ese Potter. Por qué? Es lo que se

preguntaba. ¿Por qué con las otras chicas podía jugar tranquilamente y luego dejarlas tiradas y con ella no? Por qué no podía

quitarse ese pelo y esa sonrisa de su maldita cabeza? No se estaría enamorando?

FIN

**

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Shiras**: Te intentaremos entrar lo antes posible, gracias por participar :P Los datos estan muy bien explicados. Siento si no puedes salir mucho, pero aparecer aparecerás ;)

**Sara Lovegood**: Nos alegra saber que te gusta tanto el fan fic. Por lo de las faltas... muchas están hechas a propósito, por falta de ganas de escribir las palabras enteras :P ptras son errores del ordenador. Este capítulo ya aprece otra cosa aparte del amor. Espero que no te defraude ;) A ti también te intentaremos entrar lo antes posible. Gracias por participar.

**Maria Paz**: Wapa! Estás viciá! Nosotras escribimos, escribimos! Pero tu sigue dejando reviews. Bss!

**AnnMalfoy12**: Ola wapaa! Gracias de nuevo por mandar review. Gracias! Jeje nos vemos en el próximo capi! Mi preferido! (Myrfe) por algo será :P:P:P:P (se me cae la baba en tan solo pensarlo). Un besito!

**Hibari Chang**: Holaaaa! Ya tienes aquí otro capitulo! Jeje espero que te guste mucho!  ya empieza la acción. Una profecia? Lo que queda por saber! Jejej, no te digo más. Un beso. Hasta pronto!

**Mario**: Hola wapa! Gràcies pels teus alagus! Avui et responem en català perquè ens bé de gust xD wenu, numés dirte que moltes thenks per seguir el fan fic i vinga, el próxim daquí poc! Dew!

* * *

**FAN FICS RECOMENDADOS**

Lazos de Sangre / Por Artema de Black Mage

Por siempre / Por AnnMalfoy12

Only you / Por AnnMalfoy12

Noviembre sin ti / Por BiankRadcliffe

_Nota: Si quieres que tu fan fic salga en el apartado fan fics recomendados tan solo tienes que_

_enviarnos el nombre de tu fan fic en tu próximo review!

* * *

_

Tenemos una propuesta para todo aquel que quiera salir durante un corto periodo del fan fic.

Aunque solo sea nombraros como un alumno y aceros hablar, etc. Para ello debereis

mandarnos junto a vuestro review los siguientes datos:

NOMBRE DEL ALUMNO:  
RESIDENCIA:  
EDAD (tal vez tendrá que ser modificada):  
FÍSICO:  
PSICOLÓGICO:  
DETALLES:

Y veremos si os aceptamos o no jeje, buena idea no?

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Con unos sinceros abrazos,  
AuraDrko&Myrfe  
Creadoras de _Inside My Heart_


	13. Cosas que pasan consolando

Capitulo XII: Cosas que pasan consolando 

_Weno weno weno... por fin! Otro capitulo! Siento haber tardado tanto pero estaba de vacaciones y no tenia ordenador. Espero que sepáis perdonar i dejéis rewiews que es mi forma de vida . Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que siempre están allí apoyando para continuar! Gracias a todos. Espero que este capitulo no os defraude. Weno que me gustaría mucho poder contestar los rewiews pero se ve que han puesto una nueva norma en la que no se pueden contestar los rewiews, lo que yo considero una gilipollez pero weno... os dejo leer tranquilos! Besos!_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Laura, Marta y Anna estaban en la Sala Común aunque cada uno hacia cosas distintas. Harry y Ron jugaban, como no, al ajedrez mágico, Anna leía un libro, Hermione hablaban y Laura estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando al infinito mientras caían las gotas de lluvia.

-Herm... ahora vuelvo, voy a la lechuceria a escribir a mi madre.

-Está bien

Marta salió de la Sala Común.

-Hola Harry! Quién gana?-preguntó Anna.

-Ron, como siempre-el aludido sonrió

-Venga tú puedes-le dijo Anna sonriendo al moreno.

Estuvieron 5 minutos en silencio hasta que Harry y Ron acabaron la partida con Ron de ganador. Salió de la Sala Común. Harry se acercó a Laura que giró la cabeza, le miró y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Qué te pasa?

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Marta estaba atando la carta en un búho del colegio. Cuando salía por la purta chocó con Ron que entraba cabizbajo.

-Qué te pasa, Ron?

-Aix... que soy tonto porque no puedo olvidarme de Anna y me parece que le gusta Harry.

-Mira, Ron, tienes que olvidarla. Si no está enamorada de ti no ganarás nada. Hay más chicas en el mundo!

Ron levantó la cabeza.

-Ron... no quiero verte sufrir –se quedaron mirando. Marta clavó sus ojos miel en los ojos azules de Ron -. Ven anda –se abrazaron-. Venga olvídala, yo sé que tú puedes Ron, tú puedes... –lo que pasó a continuación fue muy confuso. No lo pudo evitar, no aguantó más y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego salió corriendo.

-Pero...

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

-Nada... solo que... nose, me siento rara...-dijo Laura

-Por? -preguntó Harry

-No lo sé.

-Laura, verás...

-No, Harry... le gustas a Anna y no me gustaría tener que competir con ella por ti. La conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo. Hazme un favor y sal con ella, con el tiempo aprenderás a quererla.

-Pero a mi me gustas tú...

-Pues lo siento, Harry. Conozco a Anna y se deprimiría mucho.

Se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación.

-Laura...

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Marta estaba corriendo por el pasillo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué le ha besado? Tanto tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos bajo una armadura de hierro, haciendo ver que no pasaba nada, y todo su esfuerzo por refrenar sus tentaciones se había ido a la mierda en dos segundos. ¿Por qué?

-Marta! –Ron cogió a Marta por el brazo.

-Déjame, Ron!

-Por qué?

-Olvida lo que ha pasado antes, vale?

-No puedo!

-Por qué?

-Porque me ha gustado –dijo Ron mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios. –y creo que empiezo a darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Te quiero Marta.

-¿Qué?

-Que te quiero Marta, Te quiero!

Ron se acercó a Ron lentamente.

-Cuando has salido corriendo pensaba que te había perdido para siempre...

-Ron...

Marta se acercó a Ron y le abrazó.

-Ron, te quiero!

Entonces unieron sus miradas, sin decir ni una palabra. Cada vez estaban más juntos. Sus cuerpos fueron también uniéndose. Sus caras se giraron lentamente, como si no quisieran que todo aquello acabase. Fue entonces cuando sus labios se juntaron en un beso. Mucho más largo y apasionado que antes.

Sintieron un cosquilleo en la barriga y supieron que eso seria para siempre, su amor y su pasión juntos para siempre.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

El lunes a las 17:05...

-Ah! Hola, pasa, pasa, te estaba esperando.

-Gracias, Daniel –Hermione, que se había vestido para la ocasión (aunque tenía que ir con la túnica, se colocó una falda ajustada y un jersey rojo a conjunto) se sentó coquetamente. Dan alucinó

-Qué maja vas hoy – dijo él, repasándola de arriba abajo.

-Gracias. –dijo mientras sonreía a Dan

Al cabo de un rato...

-Yo no entiendo por qué este hechizo se usa así :S ¿estás? –Hermione veía como Dan se había perdido en sus ojos, y no hay que olvidar que también en un sitio más abajo del cuello. Tímidamente Hermione se abrochó mejor el botón del jersey (sí, tenia) y Dan agitó la cabeza.

-Qué decías?

-Que no entiendo por qué Burinculis se usa así... –dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-No tiene regla alguna, los magos de esa época lo usaban de esa forma y hoy en día seguimos sus costumbres.

-Ah... bueno... entonces solo falta aprenderlo.

-Si, no hay más remedio –dijo Dan con una media sonrisa que dejó a Hermione K.O. -. Ahora léete este texto y responde las cuestiones que hay a continuación.

Hermione empezó a leer en silencio mientras se sentía extrañamente observada e intimidada. Hermione pensó que le estaba yendo más bien de lo que pensaba así que empezó a moverse coquetamente. Mientras pensaba las respuestas iba mordiéndose el labio juguetonamente.

-Mmm... esto ya está. Está bien? –dijo Hermione.

-Perfectamente –dijo Dan sin ni siquiera mirárselo. Lo único que miraba era lo ojos color miel de Hermione. Hermione, sorprendida por la reacción de su profesor, lo miró fijamente con la ceja alzada y sin decir nada cogió de nuevo la hoja y se lo volvió a releer. A Hermione se le cayó la pluma y se agachó para coger la pluma y Dan le cogió la mano. Hermione se sonrojó e intentó retirarse un mechón pero Dan le cogió la otra mano. Hermione se sonrojó.

-Q... qué pasa Dan?

-Nada... que tendría que pasar?

-Hombre no sé, me estás cogiendo las manos...

-Shh... no hables... he estado esperando tanto tiempo esto... eres la chica perfecta. Te quiero Hermione.

Entonces se besaron. Hermione quedó alucinando. Una cosa era ligarse al profe y otra llegar a gustarle en tan poco tiempo!

Dan cogió a Hermione de la cadera y ella le correspondió acariciándole el pelo. Fue entonces cuando sintió que realmente estaba enamorada de él.

-...Te quiero... –dijo Dan entre besos.

-Yo... también –contesto Hermione.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Laura caminaba si saber por dónde iba, ya que iba con la mirada perdida. Solo quería ir a dar una vuelta por el jardín para mojarse y olvidarse por n momento de ese chico de ojos verdes el cual tanto quería y acababa de rechazar para no hacer daño a Anna. Lo sabía sonaba estúpido que, por no hacer daño a una amiga se hiciera daño a sí misma. Pero ella lo superaría antes que Anna, eso estaba claro.

-Hola, Laura.

Laura levantó la cabeza. Allí estaba Draco apoyado en la pared.

-Qué quieres?

-Para empezar felicitarte.

-O.o para qué? No es mi cumpleaños...

-Puedes sentirte afortunada...

-No sé por qué, tampoco me ha tocado la lotería ¬¬

-¿Me dejas acabar?

-Si, si

-Bien, quería felicitarte porque te puedes sentir afortunado de ser la primera chica a la cual Draco Malfoy va a decir estas palabras. Ehem, ehem. Verás... me he dado cuenta que me gustas mucho e incluso me atrevería a decir que me he enamorado de ti –Laura se lo quedó mirando con la ceja alzada y la boca abierta-. Por todo esto me gustaría preguntarte ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-Draco... lo siento pero no. A mi me gustan los chicos buenos y tiernos con un punto rebelde y tu eres un chico malo y egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo.

A Draco eso le cayó como un cubo de agua fría.

-Y que puedo hacer yo para llegar a enamorarte?

-Bueno no sé pero trabájatelo: sé una buena persona, no te metas con la gente sé dulce e impresióname ;).

-Bueno, pero porque eres tú eh? –entonces le guiñó el ojo, y se giró en dirección contraria a Laura y levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Al cabo de unos días Laura iba caminando por el pasillo e iba a cruzar una esquina cuando vió algo: Anna y Harry hablaban sobre algo, pero no conseguía oírlo. Harry estaba apoyado en la pared, escuchando. Entonces la miró y la besó. Laura se quedó en estado de shock. Y cuando pudo reaccionar se fue corriendo entre lágrimas.

Cuando iba corriendo chocó contra el bazo de Draco que reaccionó enseguida y fue tras ella. La encontró en un rincón llorando.

-Qué te pasa? –preguntó Draco.

-Déjame Draco, por favor.

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa.

-No lo entenderías.

-Inténtalo.

-Estás seguro? –preguntó Laura limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Si.

-Mira, no te rías eh? A mi me gustaba Harry, y todavía me gusta, creo. Yo le gustaba a él. Entonces a Anna también le gustaba, y yo para no hacerle daño a Anna, le dije que no quería salir con él porque Anna también estaba por él y no quería perder su amistad. Me dijo que quién le gustaba era yo. Y le dije que lo sentía. Después me marché. Y ahora he encontrado a Anna y Harry besándose y no lo he podido soportar. –se puso a llorar de nuevo.

-Venga... ya está... no pasa nada –dijo limpiándole las lágrimas.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Se dirigía hacia la Sala Común dando saltitos de alegría. Por fin lo había conseguido! Esa noche sería de las más inolvidables. Lo había pasado tan bien… era un encanto de chico. Su plan iba viento en popa. Entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Llegaron Harry y Anna seguidos por Ron y Marta y se sentaron en el sillon cercano a Hermione. Luego llegó Laura con los ojos rojos de llorar. No miró a Harry ni a Anna y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Chicos tengo que deciros algo: he estado con Dan y lo hicimos.

-Como, como, como? –preguntó Ron.

-Pues eso...

-Pero os besasteis? –preguntó Laura.

-Si, pero fue algo más que besarnos.

-No me digas que...-preguntó Anna.

-SIIII!-dijo hermione.

Qué os ha parecido? Qué creéis que está pasando? Qué pasa aquí! Esto es muuuuy fuerte XD 

_Weno dejad rewiews con vuestras opiniones jeje._

_Ciao! _


	14. Adiós Krum, adiós Harry

_Weno por fin de nuevo aquí... en este capítulo veréis el cambiazo que ha pegado Draco, ya nos diréis si os gusta más este Draco... a mi me gusta más este :P._

_También quería agradecer a Hibari-Chang que este siempre allí apoyando enviando rewiews. Que sepas que en el próximo capitulo ya te introduciremos en el fanfic y a todos los demás que también nos lo han pedido que sepáis que ya estáis colocados pero en capítulos mucho más avanzados. Por cierto, ahora que ya habéis leído bastantes capítulos empezaremos a haceros preguntas para saber vuestra opinión, y mejor si las contestais :P. Weno dejad rewiews eeee? ;)_

Capitulo XIV: Adiós Krum, adiós Harry 

Al día siguiente despertó algo confundida. Sabía que tenía que decirles algo a los demás pero no conseguía recordar qué. Sabía que era importante y que lo tenía que comunicar hace días. Entonces se levantó y se puso la bata y las zapatillas y subió a la lechucería.

Tenía que cortar con Víctor. Ya no le amaba. De hecho en ese preciso instante no sabía si lo había querido alguna vez. Ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era estar con Dan y vivir una maravillosa historia de amor.

Cuando casi llegaba a la lechucería se acordó de eso tan importante: sus padres hacía días que ya le habían enviado el libro de Runas antiguas y podían ponerse manos a la obra con la profecía cuando quisieran. Así que aceleró el paso y empezó a escribir la carta a Víctor.

"Estimado" (entre comillas ¬¬) Víctor. Como habrás notado soy

Hermione y no te traigo muy buenas noticias. Te lo voy a decir

en pocas palabras para no gastar pergamino en un gilipollas como

tu: CORTAMOS. Espero que te vaya muy bien con esa chica

(sarcásticamente) y que sepas que ya te he encontrado un sustituto

mucho mejor que tú.

Adiós para siempre,

Hermione

P.D.: Jodete bien por mi, vale?

Envolvió el pergamino con poca gracia y mucha prisa y puso en marcha el envió. Luego salió de la lechucería y fue a buscar el pesado libro a su habitación.

-Ei! Chicas! Hola! –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola! Que contenta te veo! –le contestó Marta mientras se acababa de colocar la falda. Se estaban preparando para desayunar y hacia un sol radiante.

-Acabo de cortar con Krum, ya sabéis. Pero no quiero hablar de ello. A propósito, cambiando de tema, no me acordé de deciros que mis padres ya me enviaron el Libro de Runas Antiguas, así que he pensado que podríamos ponernos manos a la obra después de DCAO, cuando salgamos al jardín.

-Ok, buena idea –dijo Laura poniéndose la túnica.

Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación. Anna las siguió. Abajo las escaleras las esperaban Ron y Harry.

Marta y Ron, nada más verse, tuvieron unas ganas locas de abrazarse, pero se aguantaron. Aun así se sentaron juntos y de vez en cuando se echaban una miraditas tiernas. Laura, aun desolada, pasaba completamente de Harry, era la única forma de poder olvidarle, pero veía a Anna y Harry coqueteando, y no entendía como era capaz de aguantar su ira, y aun entendía menos como fue capaz de rechazarle. Laura no creía que Harry quisiera realmente a Anna, de hecho ella le pidió que se enamorará de ella.

Flashback

Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando como caían las gotas de lluvia encima de la hierba de Hogwarts. Noté como alguien se dirigía hacia mí. Giré la cabeza. Era la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, así que me giré de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Harry suspiró.

-Qué te pasa?

Oh, no! Ha hecho la pregunta que no debía hacerme!

-Nada... solo que... no lo sé, me siento rara –tampoco era mentira del todo.

-Y eso?

-No lo sé...

-Laura, verás...

No Harry! No vayas por ese camino!

-No, Harry... lo siento, pero le gustas a Anna. Y no quiero tener que competir con ella por ti. Así que mejor lo dejemos aquí. Fue bonito mientras duró.

-No tendrías que competir porque yo te quiero a ti.

-Pues lo siento mucho, Harry, conozco a Anna y se deprimiría mucho.

Entonces me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me senté en mi cama. No entendía exactamente porque lo había hecho. Enterré la cabeza en la almohada y chillé. No sé porque pero me sentí muchísimo mejor.

-Laura?

Oh, no! Era Harry.

-Qué? –dije con un tono un poco distante.

-Porque haces esto?

-Harry...

-Qué?

-Tú me quieres?

-Pues claro que te quiero, Laura!

-Puedes hacer algo por mi?

-Depende, si está en mis manos lo haré

-Te lo pido con el corazón en la mano. Te pido que lo hagas. Me dolerá, mucho pero hazlo, prométemelo.

-Mmmm... está bien.

-Quiero que intentes olvidarte de mi. Tú haz tu vida y yo intentaré hacer la mía, pero te pido otra cosa. Sal con Anna, estate con ella y hazla feliz. Te lo pido por favor.

Fin del Flashback

Aun y así tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban ese día, cuando les pilló besándose.

Fue entonces cuando Harry y Laura volvieron a cruzar sus miradas. Laura agachó la cabeza para no verle y siguió comiendo.

-Después quisiera hablar un rato contigo, Laura –dijo Harry con un tono de tranquilidad. Laura no le contestó pero ya se entendía como un sí.

-Ui, ui, ui... aquí hay lío... –dijo Ron con tono burleta. Marta le tapó la boca y él se sonrojó.

-Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro –dijo ella amablemente.

-Vale, después –respuesta retardada de Laura. Ron se sacudió la cabeza diciendo "hay que ver..."

-Ron, porfi, pásame un poco más de chocolate deshecho –le suplicó Laura a Ron.

-Claro, ten -Ron cogió la taza de chocolate y... plaff, en plena camisa y túnica de Laura. Ron empezó a pedir "sorrys" y los demás no sabían si reír o no.

-Me quemo! Ai, ai, que me quemo! –Laura empezó a dar vueltas hasta que se canso.- Voy a cambiarme ¬¬ ahora vuelvo.

-Lauri, perdóname... ' –suplicó Ron.

-Vale, vale. Anda, hasta luego!

Cuando Laura ya estaba al pasar la gran puerta del comedor, los chicos vieron como Draco se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa de Slytherin y se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta para alcanzar a Laura.

Se saludaron. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor los chicos comentaban la situación.

-Ei, ei :S, mirad a Malfoy, se ha parado a hablar con Laura –dijo Ron cogiendo muchas galletas.

-Qué le estará diciendo? –preguntó Anna.

-No lo sé, pero que no se le pase por la cabeza tocarle ni un pelo... –dijo entonces Harry.

-Más le vale –dijo Hermione.

-Madre mía! –añadió Marta –Mirad, mirad ahora –dijo susurrando -. Laura le ha dado dos besitos en la mejilla. Ahora Laura se va...

-Y Draco va dando saltitos (N/A: que mono ). Esto es muy sospechoso... maldito sangre limpia... –dijo Ron muy enojado.

Flashback (5 minutos antes)

(conversación entre Draco y Laura)

-Ei Laura! Espera porfa -éste era Draco.

-Ei, hola! Jeje. Qué quieres?

-Nada, em... que... si... después, bueno, como a los dos nos toca lo mismo si te apetecería que fuéramos juntos hasta clase de DCAO.

-Ah! Claro –dijo Laura sorprendida –por mi ok. Nos vemos luego al pie de las escaleras? Es que, ahora pues... como verás, tengo otras cosas qué hacer –dijo señalándole la camisa y la túnica manchadas.

-Emmm... si, claro –dijo él con una sonrisa –Adiós.

-Adiós! –se dieron dos besitos y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Fin del Flashback (al cabo de un rato)

Laura esperaba sentada en las escaleras principales a aquel pedazo de rubio (N/A: jijijiiji ¬). Llegó un minuto tarde y ya empezó a disculparse XD.

-No importa, vamos! -dijo ella colocándose bien la falda porque se le había subido un poco ¬¬ XD.

Draco, disimulando, rozó la mano de Laura "sin querer" con la suya. Laura se giró y Draco apartó la mano enseguida. Qué vergüenza! A Laura le hizo tanta pena Draco que le cogió la mano y le sonrió.

-_"Alucina! O.o no puede ser, no puede ser! / " _– pensó Draco -Y qué tal estás guapa? -esto se lo dijo a Laura más contento que nunca.

-Bien aunque me da una pereza ir a clase...

-Ya somos dos, jejeje.

-"_O.o este no es Draco! Qué mooono... XD" _–pensó Laura –Ai, mira quien viene por ahí... ¬¬ -dijo Laura en voz alta. Venía Pansy, contentísima. A Laura no le caía nada bien y Pansy ella tampoco.

-Hooola chicos! n.n –Pansy empezó a abrazar a Draco y les soltó de las manos. Laura se apartó.

-Hola... –dijo Draco pensando: -"Mierda, esta pesada otra vez... ahora que estaba a solas cogidito de Laura... UU maldita! Parece un moco! "

-Entramos? –dijo Laura cortándolos.

-...si... –Pansy desvió la mirada a la esquina, solo ella lo vio, solo ella. Hermione reposaba en la pared y Dan estaba delante suyo, cuchicheaban y Hermione reía. Dan le separó unos pelos y... la besó. Se estrujaron, se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar. Pansy se quedó flipando pero hizo una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Entraron y se encontraron con Marta, Anna, Harry y Ron. Pasados tres minutos entró Hermione despeinada y al cabo de poco entró Dan, más contento que nunca. Pansy le echó una mirada de recelo.

-Página 713, leedlo en voz baja mientras paso a recoger los deberes.

-Buaaaa! Que no los hice! Hermione! Déjamelos!

-Pero Ron, por favor, dónde tienes la cabeza?

-No sé, por ahí arriba! Plis, ayúdame!

Alguien toco la espalda de Ron. Él se sobresaltó.

-Demasiado tarde, chico –éste era Dan

-Jooo...-suspiró Ron –Dish!

Dan le puso un 0 como una catedral y se acercó a la mesa de Pansy.

-Los deberes? –preguntó Dan.

-Se me olvidaron.

-5 puntos menos para Slytherin.

-Pero por qué! Porque soy tu maldita alumna de Slytherin! Porque me tienes manía! Se me ol-vi-da-ron!

-Ya, pero sabes que pasa que llevas toda la semana olvidándotelos.

-Y a ese asqueroso pelirrojo solo le pones un cero? Discriminación!

-Ei! Cálmate eh? –dijo Ron enojado.

-Tú te callas, imbécil.-dijo ella.

-Ron alzó el puño y Marta lo paró.

-Estoy harto de ponerte ceros así que cinco puntos menos y te callas!

-Ah, si! Quieres ver mi venganza! Me da igual si eres mi profesor, total solo eres 2 años mayor, así que te paso por el forro!

-Ya basta! Fuera de clase!

Pansy se levantó y empezó a chillar.

-Pues sabéis qué? Este llamado profesor de DCAO, está enrollado con la sangre sucia de Granger. Se han besado y vete tú a saber qué más. EN-RO-LLA-DOS!

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Pansy con los ojos como platos.

-Lo peor es que se ha enrollado con esa asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger, él se merece...

no pudo terminar la frase porque Dan le dio una bofetada.

-No llames de esa forma a tus compañeras de clase! Maleducada! Ahora siéntate. –se dirigió hacia su sitio –Hermione ven aquí.

Hermione roja de vergüenza y con la cabeza agachada se dirigió hacia allí.

-Queréis saber la verdad? Pues si, me gusta! ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA! Es una chica maravillosa y nadie podrá evitar que la ame!

-Anda ya, Dan. Nos estás tomando el pelo –dijo Pavarty con una ceja alzada.

Entonces Dan cogió a Hermione por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios. Hermione no sabía como reaccionar pero rápidamente le correspondió el beso.

_Qué os ha parecido? Habéis visto el cambiazo de Draco? A qué es supermono XD Jajaja weno dejad rewiews porfa..._

_Weno y ahora a la famosa pregunta:_

_-¿Con cuál de los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este fanfic os sentís más identificados? ¿cuál os gusta más? _

_Responded las preguntas plis, porque para nosotras es muy importante jeje._

_Weno hasta dentro de nada (espero XD)_


	15. El planetarium

Hola a todos! Otro capítulo! En este capítulo váis a saber más cosas sobre la nueva profecía y una sorpresa al final que os va a dejar KO. Hibari, ya estás incluida en este capítulo. Espero que tu corta aparición sea de tu agrado. Tal vez vuelvas a salir. Un beso!

Capítulo 15: El Planetarium

La clase miraba perplejos…  
-¿Pero que es esto?- preguntó Pansy- Anda parad ya que no queremos vomitar.  
Ron los miraba con la ceja alzada mientras sonreía. Marta también sonreía y se le veían las ganas de reir. Anna los miraba con ojos como platos. Laura dibujaba una sonrisa con la ilusión. Por fín su amiga había encontrado su verdadero amor. Harry no miraba. Harry observaba al rubio que estaba fijandose con Laura que ésta ni se daba cuenta. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina y Draco le hizo una mueca. Cuando dejaron de besarse, alguien empezó a aplaudir y pronto se añadieron todos los de Gryffindor y algunos de Slytherin. Hermione estaba muerta de vergüenza y no estaba más roja porque no podía.  
---

-Ha sido la mejor clase de DCAO que he visto nunca- dijo Ron mientras salían al jardín.  
-Anda que no sabes, Herm…- dijo Houpy que se unió a ellos. Houpy era amiga de Hermione, de la casa de Ravenclaw, que iba siempre con ella a numerología. Era una chica de estatura mediana, esvelta, con el cabello castaño oscuro y con unos ojos oscuros, bonitos y grandes. Era una niña muy saltarina y burbujeante. - Serás recordada para toda la vida.  
-Si pero… no se… que no creo que traiga nada bueno nuestra relación- dijo Herm.  
-Por qué no?- preguntó Marta.  
-Porque es un delito- dijeron a coro Hermione y Laura con cara de preocupación.  
-Laura, tenemos que hablar- dijo Harry  
-Sí, es verdad- dijo Laura levantándose del suelo. Se marcharon hacia el lago y se sentaron.  
-Y bien?  
-Que está pasando entre Draco y tú? – preguntó Harry.  
-Creo que no es tu asunto…- dijo ella. Ante la mirada de Harry añadió. – Mira, nada, él es un cielo y se porta muy bien conmigo. Solo somos amigos.  
-Pues está muy pegado a ti, no?  
-Y a ti que más te da? No estás con Anna? Pues déjame en paz.  
Se levantó y se marchó. Llegó donde estaban Marta, Anna, Hermione y Ron. Hermione traís con ella el libro de Runas Antiguas y la profecia. Corrió hacia ellos.  
-Llegas justo a tiempo, Laura- dijo Anna  
-Bien, dejádme buscar la página…- dijo Hermione- mmm… aquí: Profecías Griegas. Aquí encontraremos las letras… uhum…  
Llegó Harry, se sentó al lado de Anna mirando a Laura dolidamente.  
-Y que pinta aquí algo en griego?- preguntó Anna.  
-No sé… nos explicaron que muchas (por no decir todas) profecías estaban escritas en griego o latín.  
-Y bien, que pone?  
-Pues algunas letras no salen pero debo poner que: En el sexto mes los nosequé planetas se reunirán para desatar una nosequé en el que nosequé nosecuantos.  
-Me has aclarado muchas cosas…- dijo Ron  
-Si, bueno, continuaré investigando…-dijo Hermione.  
-Bien, me tengo que ir.- dijo Laura levantándose de su sitio.- Me están esperando.- esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry, que estaba abrazando a Anna- adiós, nos vemos luego.  
-Yo también me marcho a la Sala Común- dijo Anna limpiándose la falda.   
-Espera que te acompaño.- dijo Harry.  
-Yo me voy a la biblioteca a ver si averiguo algo- dijo Hermione. Caminaron en silencio. Harry cogía a Anna por la cintura. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común se sentaron y Anna apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.  
-Oye Harry…  
-Si?- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar hacia el fuego.  
-Yo sé que te gusta Laura, y yo no soy ella. De hecho somos polos opuestos.- Anna levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.- No quiero que te confundas y salgas conmigo solo por hacer daño a Laura.  
-Anna… puede que si, que me gustara pero es agua pasada. Ahora… solo tengo ojos para ti.- y casi inaudiblemente dijo- "espero".  
Entonces la abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios.

--

-No digas eso, Ron!- dijo Marta con tono parecido al cuando te ofenden pero con un toque divertido.  
-Pero si es verdad! Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo. No! Eres la chica más hermosa de todo el universo!  
-A si?- dijo con una expresión pícara.- A ver si me coges.- y salió corriendo.  
-Vas a ver tú!  
Ron corría tras ella. Al final la cogió.  
-Te cogí! Ahora ven aquí…- y la cogió por las manos y la puso contra la pared. Se miraron. Ron sonrió.  
-Te quiero  
-Yo también.  
Y sus labios se juntaron uniendo sus apasionados sentimientos.

--

-Hola Draco, llego tarde?  
Draco se apoyaba en la pared mientras se despeinaba el pelo.  
-No, tranquila, llegas muy puntual.- dijo guiñandole el ojo.  
-Y bien, donde vamos?  
-Que clase te toca después?  
-Encantamientos con los de Hufflepuff- dijo Laura  
-En el tercer piso… bien pues… No se… Ah! Si! Ven, cierra los ojos…  
-Draco, que quieres?  
-Tú ciérralos…  
Laura cerró los ojos y Draco la cogió por la cintura.  
-Draco, que me da miedo estas cosas…  
-Tranquila… ya puedes abrirlos.  
Laura abrió los ojos.  
-Draco, esto es… es precioso!  
-Verdad que si? Vengo aquí siempre que quiero desconectar.  
-Vaya…  
Laura se encontraba en una especie de planetarium. El techo estaba embrujado para que se vieran las estrellas. Habían telescopios y estanterías llenas de libros sobre los misterios de los planetas. Entonces vio algo.   
-Wooow! Que guai! Hay una representación de los planetas, el Sol y los satélites de los planetas! Pero… por qué están todos rotos menos la Tierra? Que ha pasado aquí?  
-No lo sé, la verdad… El que peor está es Plutón… curiosamente está intacta la Tierra que es mi planeta favorito…  
-Y por qué te gusta el planeta Tierra?- preguntó curiosa Laura.  
-Porque es donde hay vida, la estabilidad, no sé, todo está en la Tierra.  
-Pues a mi siempre me gustó Mercurio.  
-Jaja, muy significativo  
-Verdad que si?  
-Es muy raro…- dijo Draco mirando los planetas  
-El qué?  
-Mira: primero se rompió Plutón, después Urano, Júpiter, después Mercurio, Neptuno, Venus y finalmente Saturno seguido de Marte.  
-Y que te parece tan raro?  
-No lo sé, todavía no lo sé…

--

Anna se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Harry mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo. Miró la hora.  
-Anna, cariño, levanta que es la hora de ir a Encantamientos.  
Anna abrió los ojos y sonrió  
-Todavía estás aquí?  
-Claro, te pensabas que me iba a ir sin ti?  
-No, claro que no, vámonos que si no nos van a quitar puntos…

--

Marta y Ron andaban cogidos de la mano, y de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían. Cuando llegaron vieron que Laura ya había llegado y hablaba con Draco. Parecía feliz.  
-Y esos?- preguntó una voz detrás de Marta. Era Hermione.  
-No lo sé, pero dejémoslos. Parece que Laura está muy contenta!- dijo Marta  
-Sí, será mejor...-dijo Ron.  
-Por cierto, has averiguado algo?- preguntó Marta  
-Pues no mucho, pero os cuento luego.  
Pasaron por el lado de Laura y Draco.  
-Vienes Laura? El profesor ya ha entrado- dijo Hermione.  
-Claro, Hermione. Bueno, pues hasta luego Draco. Que lo pases bien en herbología.  
-Adios guapa- se limitó a decir éste.  
Se dieron dos besos y Laura entró en la clase junto con los demás. Un poco después llegaron Harry y Anna.  
-Bien clase. Hoy vamos a practicar el Lisadum Culumquam. Alguien puede decirme para que se usa, este hechizo?  
Hermione levantó la mano.  
-Sí, sra Granger?  
-Este hechizo se usaba para cambiar de color los tejidos. Lo usaban más bien los magos de clase baja que casi no tenían dinero, para no llevar siempre la misma ropa del mismo color.   
-Estupendo. 15 puntos para Gryffindor. - algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff rugieron, pero ya estaban acostumbrados. La clase fue de lo más divertida, pues pasaron unas catástofres indescriptibles. Neville confundió el verde con el rosa y le quedó la túnica rosa. Ron, sin querer, hizo transparente la camisa, cosa que, desesperadamente, tuvo que taparse intentando disimular. Muchos alumnos de Hufflepuff se les hicieron las mangas más largas de lo normal y Flitwitch tuvo que arreglarlas una a una. Fue agotador. Al final de la clase, el profesor dijo sin aliento:  
-Pff... por favor, háganme de deberes un pie de redacción sobre las propiedades y... las causas de no hacerlo correctamente... que ya las tienen más que aprendidas... supongo...  
Circulen hacía fuera. Se acabó la clase.  
Todos los alumnos circularon hacia la puerta y se dirigieron a Herbología. Allí se aburrieron un montón. No hicieron más que un repaso. Al terminar la clase, Hermione, que tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a Dan, se dirigió a su despacho.  
-Tooc, tooc!- Hermione pasó. Dan estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea. Hermione se acercó, lo abrazó y lo besó.  
-Hermione, tengo un problema...  
-A si?  
-Si... me quieren echar... No lo siento por el trabajo, lo siento porque no podré verte cada día.  
-Dan... no te pueden echar! Yo te quiero! No pueden hacerlo!  
-Me temo que si, Hermione.  
A Hermione le caían muchas lágrimas. Le abrazó y siguió llorando.  
-No llores mi amor...- dijo Dan- No es tu culpa.  
Hermione lo miró  
-Voy a hablar con Dumbledore- dijo levantándose  
-No! Te podrían echar a tí también!  
-Me da igual, Dan! Yo te quiero y nadie puede evitar eso.  
Hermione salió dando un portazo.   
-Hermione! Espera!

--

Tooc, tooc, tooc. Pum, pum, pum.  
-Abra la puerta, profesor Dumbledore!  
Dumbledore abrió la puerta sonriendo.  
-Sabía que vendría srta. Granger...  
-No creo que sea nada bueno esto - dijo levantando el puño.  
-Siéntese srta. Granger.  
Hermione se sentó.   
-No pueden despedir a Dan! Yo lo quiero! No pueden ir en contra de los sentimientos de los demás! De dos personas humanas!- A Hermione le empezaron a caer las lágrimas otra vez- Esque acaso usted no lo entiende? Lo amo! Nunca he querido igual a nadie! Si él se va, yo tambien me voy! Y deje de sonreir que me pone mala! Histérica!  
Dumbledore continuó sonriendo, con su postura.  
-Srta. Granger, usted cree que a mi me gusta echar a alguien por la simple razón de enamorarse? Las órdenes vienen de arriba. Una galleta?- dijo ofreciéndole un bote.   
-No he venido a aquí para que usted me ofrezca galletas!- dijo Hermione apartando el bote.- Esto es serio entiende?  
-Whisky? Creeme lo va a necesitar.  
-No, gracias!  
-Aún así dejó el vaso con el whisky en la mesa, delante suyo, por si acaso.  
-Donde quiere llegar?  
-Hermione, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?- Hermione asintió- Verás, hace un montón de tiempo yo era profesor en prácticas en la clase de séptimo. Qué recuerdos aquellos... - dijo Albus mirando al techo- Yo era un muchacho de 20 años, imagínate si hace tiempo ya. En esa clase había una joven hermosa, que me llamó la atención des del primer instante en que la ví. Tenía unos ojos grandes, como de gato y era encantadora y muy lista y siempre contestaba las preguntas del profesor?  
-Y? - dijo Hermione arrogante.  
-Bien, esa muchacha y yo quedamos para hablar y nos acabamos besando. Como lo decís los jóvenes, nos enrollamos. Aunque ahora solo somos amigos, compañeros de trabajo, lo pasamos muy bien. Grácias a dios nadie llegó a enterarse, hasta hoy, claro.  
-Puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Claro  
-Quien era... esa chica?  
-Ahm...- Dumbledore se sonrojó- te lo diré pero no se lo digas a nadie- Hermione asintió de nuevo- La profesora Mc Gonagall.  
Hermione se cogió de la silla y se bebió todo el vaso de Whisky.  
-Comoooor?  
-Que me "enrollé" con la profesora Mc Gonagall...

FIN

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	16. ¡No te vayas, Dan!

Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Inside My Heart. En este capítulo hay una escena bastante emotiva y descubrirán el significado completo de la profecía y algo que no hubieran esperado nunca.

**Capítulo nº16: ¡No te vayas, Dan!**

-Estoy... en estado de shock... Usted... y...  
–Exacto. Por eso entiendo sus sentimientos. Es complicado cuando te enamoras de alguien mayor (o más joven). Hay muchos obstáculos por en medio, y más si te enamoras de un profesor.  
–Pues... si tanto me entiende, por qué va a echarlo? No puede!  
–Eso no es decisión mía. Es la de todos.  
–Pero usted es el director de la escuela!  
–Haré lo que pueda. No se preocupe, pero no le aseguro nada, señorita Granger.  
Se quedaron en silencio.   
–Si expulsan a Dan, me iré yo.  
–Eso es imposible.- respondió Dumbledore.  
–Ya lo verá usted si lo es. Quiero a Dan aquí. Usted sintió lo mismo que yo. Acaso lo quisieron echar? Como se sintió, eh?  
-Creo que ya lo hablamos todo, ¿no cree?. No nos vayamos por las ramas.   
Hermione no dijo nada, se levantó y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera, para que no lo echaran, lo que fuese. Y así fue que Hermione empezó a no asistir a las clases, hecho que provocó una gran preocupación para Dan, que fue a verla a la habitación, para convencerla.

-Ah, hola Dan...- dijo Hermione al verlo.  
–Yo venía a hablar contigo

-Si lo que intentas es convencerme, no lo vas a conseguir.  
–Hermione, no puedes seguir perdiendo clases, no vas a ganar nada.  
–Me da igual Dan! Las clases se pueden recuperar en poco tiempo, un corazón destrozado tarda mucho tiempo en recuperarse...  
Dan se sorprendió por sus palabras.  
–Hermione... solo te quería pedir un favor...  
–Dime...  
–Podrías bajar hoy al Gran Comedor? Voy a despedirme... Me marcho después de almorzar...  
–Qué?- A Hermione se le cayó un libro de las manos.  
–Solo te pido esto- y salió por la puerta.   
Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor con miradas de tristeza siguiendola por todas partes. Harry, Ron, Anna, Laura y Marta decidieron no decirle nada. De repente apareció Dan, con las maletas en la mano.  
–Me gustaría despedirme de todos vosotros. A ver... durante estos meses os he intentado enseñar todo lo que sé, y os aseguro que ha habido resultados sorprendentes. Habéis sido mis primeros alumnos y tengo un bonito recuerdo de vosotros. Que sepáis que no os olvidaré jamás.  
Hermione se levantó.  
–No te puedes ir, Dan!  
Corrió todo el pasillo hasta llegar a él mientras todos los alumnos la miraban y le abrazó. Ya todo le daba igual, lo que dijeran o dejaran de decir de ella.  
–Hermione... te quiero mucho... Eres una chica lista y no quiero que pierdas más clases- le limpió las lágrimas. Le dio un beso, cogió las maletas y se marchó, dejando a Hermione al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.  
Se le acercaron Harry, Ron, Laura, Marta y Anna.  
–Venga Herm... no te apures... Tenemos un plan que obligará a los profesores hacerlo volver- dijo Ron.  
–Ron... no puede irse!- y Hermione se tiró en brazos de Ron. Ron no sabía que hacer para consolar a su amiga.  
–Venga, ya está... cuéntanos lo de la profecía anda, y nosotros te contamos el plan...- dijo Marta con una sonrisa en la cara. Hermione paró de llorar. Observó a sus amigos por un momento, se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó.   
–Bueno... vamos al jardín... no pienso ir a clase...- dijo Hermione  
–Nosotros tampoco  
Salieron al jardín y se sentaron en la hierba recién cortadita xD  
–Bien... he averiguado que pone:  
"En el sexto mes los nueve planetas se reunirán para desatar una batalla en el que nosequé nosecuantos"  
–Bueno, al menos sabemos que son 9 planetas y que desatarán una batalla...- dijo Ron confuso.  
Oyeron un grito. Se giraron. Era Anna. Tenía los ojos en blanco y el pelo completamente agitado, como si el viento llegará desde abajo. Anna empezó a hablar muy raramente. Estaba.-... ¿poseída?  
–En el sexto mes los nueve planetas se reunirán para desatar una batalla en el que solo uno morirá!  
–Que estás diciendo Anna?- preguntó asustado Harry.  
–Id al planetarium... planetarium... al planetarium!  
Entonces se desmayó. Luego abrió los ojos.  
-Que estabas diciendo? La profecía?- preguntó Marta  
–Que dices Marta?- dijo Anna levantándose del suelo- Ai! Que dolor de cabeza chicos...  
Laura estaba blanca como el papel.  
–Laura, que te pasa?- preguntó Harry.  
–Ahora vuelvo.- dijo Laura para luego echar a correr.  
–Que prontos le coge...- dijo Ron con una ceja alzada.  
–Ahora vengo, yo también.- dijo Hermione

---

-Laura!- gritó Hermione  
Laura se giró.  
–Ah, hola, que quieres?  
–Donde vas?  
–A hablar con Draco. Él podría tener la solución a la profecía.  
–Laura... vigila con Malfoy. No te lo quería decir pero creo que tienes que saberlo. En cuanto termine el curso, va a convertirse en mortífago.   
–Él no... no puede... él no es... él no es como su padre, Herm, no es así...  
–Bueno... yo tenía que decírtelo. Intenta averiguar cualquier cosa...  
Sonó la campana. Laura estaba en estado de shock.  
–Hola Laura.  
Laura se giró. Allía había un sonriente Draco.   
–Querías algo?- preguntó Draco.  
–Em... te quería pedir un favor.  
–Dime...  
–Ven, vamos al planetarium y te lo cuento todo. Pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta.  
–Bien, pregunta mientras vamos tirando hacia allí.   
–Bien... es que no sé por donde empezar...  
–Por el principio No sé... preguntando directamente.  
–A ver...- estaban llegando a la puerta- tu serás un mortífago?  
Draco paró en seco, tragó saliva y miró a Laura con los ojos fuera de órbitas.  
–Sé que después de este año serás un mortífago.   
–Te lo contaré... Primero entra- y le abrió la puerta. Se sentó en el suelo. Laura se sentó a su lado.- Bien, a ver. Te lo contaré des del principio. Mi padre es un mortífago muy fiel a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Desde que era pequeño, tener un padre mortífago supe que me marcaría toda la vida. Mi padre quería que fuera el siguiente mortífago más fiel, después de él claro. Y así empezó a educarme como el chico que he sido hasta ahora: malcriado, hipócrita, una persona desagradable que se mete con toda la gente sangre sucia, lo sé. Al principio lo veía divertido, todos me temían, me odiaban. ¿Y por qué tener amigos? Crabbe y Goyle, estúpidos a más no poder, ya me servían como amigos. Pero todo esto hasta el año pasado. Cuando llegué del curso en Hogwarts, vino a buscarme y me dijo que el año próximo, es decir, este año, me convertiría en lo que siempre había estado esperando, en mortífago. Yo no quería, claro. Pero no se lo podía decir... De veras Laura, que no quiero. He cambiado sabes? He cambiado mucho. No me agrada la idea de matar a gente por su forma de nacer.  
–Draco... esto sólo puedes evitarlo tú...  
–Lo sé... pero bueno... no es tan fácil... cuéntame tú lo que me querías pedir...  
–A ver... hace tiempo encontramos una profecía. No sabíamos el significado porque estaba escrito en griego. Lo hemos sabido hoy. Algo poseyó a Anna y nos dijo toda la profecía y luego nos dijo que debíamos venir aquí. Te quería pedir si podían venir los demás.  
–Claro... podré ayudaros?- dijo con una mirada suplicante.  
–Bien, hasta luego.  
Laura corrió a buscarlos.  
–Chicos! Sabéis lo que dijo Anna en su estado de trance?  
–El qué?- preguntó Marta  
–Lo del planetarium?- dijo Hermione  
Sip- dijo Laura  
–Que? Que pasa con él?- preguntó Harry.  
–Que existe. Que ya lo he encontrado. Venid, os llevaré aunque tengo que advertiros algo. Estará Draco y nos ayudará. No preguntéis. Luego os cuento.  
Llegaron. Hermione lo miró todo con la boca abierta. Draco estaba en la librería hojeando libros.   
–Hermione... explícale a Draco lo de la profecía.   
–No creo que eso sea buena idea...  
–Confía en mi... por favor...  
–Está bien...-dijo con un suspiro.  
–Draco, Hermione te explicará lo de la profecía- dijo Laura acercándose a él.  
–Toma, la escribí en esta hoja- Draco empezó a leérsela. Se sorprendió mucho por lo que decía, le devolvió el papel doblado y añadió:  
-Ei! Esto suena muuy mal... Mercurio... Venus... Tierra... Marte... Júpiter...- murmuraba- Chicos! En la profecía dice los nueve planetas, hay nueve planetas...- Hermione lo cortó.  
–Y solo uno... morirá. Que significa esto...?- dijo pensativa- Ya está! Fijaos!- dijo histérica mientras señalaba a los planetas.- Marte está destrozado, todos los demás están psé psé y solo la Tierra está intacta!  
–Y? Una guerra?- este era Ron xD rascándose la cabeza, sin entender nada.  
–Pues que estamos delante de la representación de la profecía. La profecía habla de estos planetas y... simbólicamente hablando, los planetas representan a un ser vivo... y me temo que se trata de nosotros...- dijo Hermione.  
–Que?- dijeron los demás al acto.  
–Mmm.. puede que estés en lo cierto, Hermione- dijo Draco- Hace tiempo leí un libro...- se dirigío a la estantería- Éste! Ponía que sólo había un ser humano en todo el mundo que fuese representado por éste. Aquí está la página, mirad.  
"En los antiguos tiempos, fue descubierto que tan sólo hay nueve planetas: Mercurio, Venus, Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Neptuno, Urano y Plutón. Estas personas representan y tienen todas las características de aquel planeta al cuál pertenece. Por ejemplo, el representante de Marte, estará siempre a matar y sin compasión. Detrás encontrarás un test: "Perteneces a algún planeta?" Te avisamos que es muy difícil ser uno de los elegidos. Pero es completamente serio. Muy serio. Ahora enfréntate a tu realidad"...  
–Impresionante o.O- dijo Marta- esto asusta!  
–Pero... como vamos a ser nosotros? Vamos, por favor...- dijo Laura no muy convencida de ello.  
Draco estaba paralizado.   
–Chicos... yo hice el test cuando descubrí el libro, pensé que era una tontería, me lo tomé como un juego pero...  
–Pero!- dijo Laura mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza.  
–Yo soy... Tierra...- dijo Draco. Nadie dijo nada. Harry tomó el libro y empezó.  
–Vamos a empezar... el primero?- nadie levantó la mano, nadie quería ser el primero xD- tengo que elegir yo? Pito pito colorito... Hermione...  
–Glups... que mal, tengo miedo...- estuvieron un buen rato hacíendole preguntas que ella respondía con mucho miedo. Llegó la hora de la verdad.  
–2 más 3, más 6... mmm 7 más 7... más 2...  
–Va!- dijo Hermione histérica.  
–Jolin! Que no soy superman!- Draco hacía el test y estaba perdiendo los nervios- Venus.  
–Ahms... ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- dijo ella.  
–Y yo que sé. A ver, aquí pone que dicho planeta es uno de los más grandes y hermosos del Sistema Solar, capaz de ser frío hasta la muerte pero apacible. Simbolizando el amor, quien pertenezca a este planeta está sujeto siempre a cambios de humor muy largos.

-O sea, que no eres mala xD- dijo Draco mientras giraba la página para ahora hacerle el test a Laura.- Ahora tú, Laura.  
–Yo?- dijo Laura mientras se señalaba. –Yo?- volvió a repetir.  
–Si... tú! )- dijeron los demás a coro.   
–Bueno... empecemos pues.  
Al cabo de mucho tiempo (Como le costaba a la chica escoger una opción, se pasaba media hora por pregunta), llegaron los resultados.  
–Y qué? Cual soy?- Laura decía mientras se secaba el sudor...  
–Eres... Mercurio.  
–Y que pone?- dijo Laura mientras le intentaba sacar el libro de las manos.  
–Tché, tché, tché, tché, quietecita.- dijo apartando el libro de su alcance.- A ver, este planeta es muy activo y pequeño. Esto simboliza que eres muy activa, apasionada y que en un momento parecer inocente pero eres el perfecto ejemplo de que las apariencias engañan. También pone que Mercurio está cerca de Venus, lo que demuestra que te enamoras con facilidad y que clavarás una fuerte amistad con Venus (Hermione, en este caso, ok?).  
–Ok, Draco, thanks.  
–Ron, ahora tú.- dijo Draco.  
–Bien...   
Respondió a las preguntas y esperaba impaciente a que Draco le diera los resultados.  
–Eres... Plutón!  
–Y qué características tengo?  
–A ver... Plutón es el que está más lejos y el más pequeño. Podría decirse que eres el que lo mira todo de lejos. Tu carácter es humilde y te gustaría ser más de lo que eres. Y si te hacen enfadar, te pones muy violento.  
–Uhum... bien... ya?  
–Sip. Harry, ven.  
Harry respondió el más rápido de todos.  
–Eres... Júpiter. Pone que es el planeta más grande (como si fuera el más importante). Tienes madera de líder y sabes llevar los problemas muy bien. Ayudarías a los tuyos hasta el final. Ya está.  
–Ok, thanks.  
–Marta?  
–Sip.  
Al rato...  
–Eres Neptuno. Poseedor de los dioses del mar. La persona caracterizada por este planeta está marcado por fuertes cambios de humor. Este planeta es bastante grande, lo que se convierte en una persona importante para la gente que le quiere. Esta persona no es muy activa y parece bastante fría, aunque si se enamora es muy apasionada.  
–Me gusta  
-Jaja! Anna, te toca.  
Anna respondió a todas las preguntas bastante segura.  
–Eres, Saturno. Este planeta tiene un anillo de asteroides que podría significar que es la más sacrificada, es decir, la que se sacrificaría para poder ayudar.  
–Ok!  
–Queda Urano y Marte... supongo que ya os imagináis quien podría ser Marte, no?  
–Voldemort- dijo Harry.  
Todos se miraron horrorizados.  
–Léenos que dice el tuyo- dijo Laura a Draco.  
–No...  
–Anda, porfa...- Laura puso ojitos de cachorito.  
–Está bien. La Tierra es un planeta con vida... esto significa que saldrá con victoria de cualquier situación comprometida. Es el planeta que puede dar un cambio drástico y ser otro tipo de persona.  
–Que wai!- dijo Marta.  
–Pero en este test cualquiera que lo haga será un planeta, no?- preguntó Harry.  
Draco negó con la cabeza.  
–También hay una opción: No eres ningún planeta pero eres bueno. No eres ningún planeta pero eres malo, etc. Se lo hice a Pansy y le salió que no era ningún planeta pero que era mala xD. Os recuerdo que sólo una persona es representante de cada planeta.  
–Tienes razón, Draco, pero es muy raro...- dijo Hermione- falta un planeta...  
–Cierto... lo tendremos que buscar...

-Por cierto, Hermione, te contaremos el plan. Necesitamos tu ayuda Draco- dijo Laura.  
–Qué plan?- preguntó Draco.  
–Un plan para que los profesores se vean obligados a hacer volver a Dan- dijo Ron.  
–El plan consiste en que...

FIN

¿Qué os ha parecido? Repetimos por la gente que no se haya enterado aún, que metimos el fic en la categoría Ron-Hermione porque lo encontramos mejor. Gracias por los reviews y nos gustaría haceros una pregunta: ¿Qué pareja os gusta más o cual creéis que sería mejor? Eso es todo, hasta otra. 

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	17. Camino al éxito

Hola! Tenemos de nuevo un capítulo nuevo en Inside My Heart. En este capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje muy peculiar que será también importante en un futuro, habrá más de una sorpresa y se desvelará el plan que tuvieron los chicos.  
Disfruta del capítulo y manda reviews!

Capítulo 17: Camino al éxito

-Bien... entonces yo hablo con los de Slytherin, vosotros con los de Gryffindor y Ginny hablará con los de Hufflepuff. Parvati con su hermana para los de Ravenclaw, no? Me he dejado algo?- dijo Draco.  
–Mm... nop- dijo Anna  
–Pues manos a la obra!- respondió él.  
Los chicos empezaron a andar hacia sus puestos, decididos a conseguir sus propósitos. Harry y Ron se fueron por un lado, Anna y Hermione por otro y Laura y Marta se quedaron allí a la espera de alumnos de Gryffindor.

Mientras, Anna y Hermione andaban hacia el patio...  
–Y bien.- dijo Hermione- tu crees que conseguiremos algo?- dijo alzando los hombros y cruzando los brazos.  
–Claro que sí mujer, lo conseguiremos como yo me llamo Anna. Además, si nadie va a las clases algo tendrán que hacer.  
–Yo no estoy tan segura de ello. Lo encuentro lógico que lo echaran, pero yo lo quiero!  
–Y para eso estamos nosotros además, que Dumbledore es muy buena persona y seguro que lo entendá.  
–No... si ya lo entiende...  
–Como que ya lo entiende? O.O  
–Ya os contaré.- dijo Hermione. 

Laura y Marta andaban de un lado a otro, sin rumbo alguno. De pronto apareció una muchacha super alegre, contando una canción. Era de Gryffindor. Laura y Marta se acercaron y fue ella la que empezó la conversación.  
–Uola! Soy Artema, juju, encantada n.n- dijo en señal de victoria.- Soys de Gryffindor? Guai!  
–Em... si!- respondió Laura mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
–Oye, una pregunta...- dijo Marta acercándose a la chica y apoyándose en su hombro.   
–Dime!- dijo Artema quejándose.  
–Nada, que estamos buscando gente de Gryffindor para hacer una manifestación en la entrada del colegio para que vuelva Dan.  
–Uoh! Una mani! Que mole! Contad conmigo jeje. Puedo ser la cabeza del grupo? XD  
–La cabeza del grupo?- preguntaron las dos.  
–Mm... claro! Yo os puedo ayudar a organizarlo todo, me pondré delante de la mani y...- decía chillando con emoción.  
–Shhht, no hables tan alto de la... manifestación.- dijo Marta, interrumpiéndola.  
–Eso! Que es un secreto y nos podrían oír.- Añadió Laura.  
–Uix... sorry! Bueno, escribiría pancartas y chillaría hasta quedarme afónica y Dumbledore se quedara sordo. Además, me castigarán si me pillan? Pos nada, me aguanto. Mola estar castigada!- se calló. Hubo un momento de silencio- bueno, no mola U.U pero bueno, que que que que me decís?- lo dijo tan rápido que apenas las chicas la entendieron. Marta y Laura la miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza.  
–Claro. Estás contratada- dijo Marta.  
–Guai! w  
-Oye, y de que curso eres?  
–Sexto! Tengo 16 años y de Gryffindor, y a mucha honra!  
–Mmm... ya vemos...- dijeron las dos observándola de arriba abajo. Artema llevaba la túnica de Gryffindor, un collar de Gryffindor, dos pulseras que tenían el símbulo de Gryffindor y además unos pendientes rojos y amarillos.  
–Bueno, me tengo que ir chicas, a que hora la mani? Que día?  
–Mañana, después de comer, antes de empezar la primera clase, ok? Contamos contigo. Tenlo todo preparado.  
Al día siguiente todo el mundo, que estaba avisado, se despertaron muy ansiosos. Todos cuchicheaban por los pasillos camino al comedor. Harry, como muchos tantos, empezó.   
–Se montará una... y que decís que una chica que no conocemos de nada llamada Artema lo dirigirá todo? Ya sabe que le puede caer una de muy grande?- dijo Ron  
–Exacto. Y ya está avisada de todas las consecuencias pero sin embargo quiere arriesgarse. Allá ella, dice que lo tiene todo controlado, así que no hay por qué preocuparse, no?  
–Bueno.- dijo Ron.  
–Espero que todo salga bien...- dijo Marta suspirando, y miró a Hermione que se la veía preocupada, era normal.  
–No te preocupes Hermione, todo saldrá bien- dijo Laura abrazándola.- todo el colegio te apoya, está contigo, quieren que vuelva Dan... menos Pansy and Company, claro...- dijo Laura con cara de asco dirigiendo la mirada a Pansy que estaba hablando con otro chico de Slytherin menor que ella.  
–Ya... yo también lo espero- dijo Hermione secándose algunas lágrimas- lo echó tanto de menos...  
La puerta del comedor se abrió, ya era hora de llenar sus barrigas para tener fuerzas para la protesta! XD. Nadie se lo impediría. Durante el almuerzo, apareció Artema, sonriendo, muy happy ella xD.  
–Hoola chicos, ya lo tengo todo preparado. Id diciendo a los de la mesa que en cuando suene un silbido, os levantaréis de las mesas como robots y me iréis siguiendo mientras decís "Vaga general, que vuelva Dan! Vaga general, que vuelva Dan!". Por mucho que Dumbledore y los otros nos manden a callar, vosotros a lo vuestro y ligerito, no nos vayan a cerrar la puerta en nuestros morros. Normas entendidas?- decía Artema con los ojos brillantes. Ellos asintieron.- pos voy a avisar a las otras mesas.   
-Suerte!- dijo Ron. Artema desapareció. No dijo más o menos cuando sonaría, así que estaban todos muy nerviosos.  
Estaban hablando de animales fantásticos (que tema no? XD) cuando...  
PIIIIPPP! Ups llegó la hora de la verdad. Todo el mundo se miraba sin hacer nada.  
–Es ahora? Ya? Ahora? Sí? Vamos?- Ron se puso más nervioso que antes y mareó a Marta.  
–Que sí, tranquila, respira, si... mierda, que tenemos que ir! XD Aii!- Se levantaron y siguieron al pie de la letra las normas que les había dado Artema: "Vaga general, que vuelva Dan!".  
Hermione dirigió la mirada a la mesa de los profesores mientras chillaba. Pensó "madre mía, que salga todo bien, saldrá bien Hermione, si...". Dumbledore sonreía como nunca, Snape se había quedado indiferente y McGonagall estaba a punto de explotar.  
–PARAD AHORA MISMO!- Chilló McGonagall que estaba más enfadada que nunca pero también más sonrojada que nunca.  
Todo se quedó en silencio absoluto... Pero el silencio duró poco.  
–Vaga general, que vuelva Dan!"- decían todos. McGonagall salió disparada de la mesa y dijo- CERRAROS AHORA MISMO, PUERTAS!  
Artema que estaba en cabeza, chilló a todo el grupo:  
-Chicos... lo siento pero... A CORRER!  
–Ahh! Todos se apretujaban en la puerta, para poder salir antes de que se cerraran las puertas del comedor.   
–Ai, Ron! Me has dado una hostia!- dijo Marta quejándose.   
–Perdón!- dijo Ron mientras le daba un besito en los labios. Marta quedó paradísima. Harry buscaba a Anna pero la había perdido de vista. Cuando la encontró se abrazaron. Laura chillaba como nunca. Estampida! Laura se había quedado de las últimas y una McGonagall con cara de perro rabioso, le estaba alcanzando... por detrás. ¡Qué miedo! "Mierda, mierda... que alguien me saque de aquí!". Laura notó como alguien le cogía del brazo de un tirón y empujaba a los demás para pasar junto a ella. Neville se había quedado el último y McGonagall le había raptado en sus urpas xD  
–Suerte de mi- le dijo a Laura un chico rubio de unos ojazos grises preciosos, Draco lo había salvado. Laura lo abrazó y él se quedó sin saber que hacer. Laura se separó, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo un "gracias" y lo volvió a abrazar. El corazón de Draco iba a 1000 por hora...  
–Creo que deberíamos irnos a la manifestación. No es nada sin nosotros jeje.  
–Creo que será mejor quedarnos...- Draco se alejó y empezó a dar vueltas.- nosotros solos- Laura se sonrojó / . No se digeron nada.  
–Bueno... como quieras- y se dirigieron al jardín. Laura y Draco se sentaron y empezaron a charlar. 

--

-Marta!- chilló Ron- Ven aquí...- la cogió y le dio un beso.  
–Y Laura?- preguntó Marta.  
–No lo sé. Se habrá quedado atrás.- dijo Harry mientras cogía a Anna por la cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro.  
Anna le miró y sonrió y puso su mano encima de la de Harry.  
–Donde vamos ahora?- preguntó Hermione.  
–A la entrada- dijo Artema.  
–Y tú cuando has llegado?  
–Ahora- dijo Artema.  
–Bien, sigamos a lo nuestro- dijo Ron.

--

-En serio te gustan las rosas negras?- preguntó Laura.  
–Pues si... jeje / - dijo Draco.  
–No pensaba que te gustaran las flores. No eres el Draco que se mete con todos y en todo. Eres más tierno.   
–Esque cuando eres hijo de un mortífago tienes que cubrirte con una armadura que esconda todas tus emociones. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Y cual es tu flor favorita?  
–Pues... el clavel blanco, aunque las rosas negras también me gustan... Sabes? Creo que tu planeta se adapta perfectamente a ti ;)  
–Y eso?  
–Mírate, has cambiado totalmente. Ya no eres el Draco temido por todos, ahora eres un chico tierno y sensible que nos va a ayudar a vencer al Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado!  
–Si, ya... bueno jeje- dijo Draco.

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR...

McGonagall daba vueltas entre las mesas con un asustado y tembloroso Neville cerca.  
–Confiesa!- dijo dando un golpe en la mesa- Quien lo ha organizado!  
–No lo sé... y... y aunque lo supiera no se lo diría.- dijo con cierto temor.  
–No me tome el pelo de esa manera Longbottom! Esto es indignante!- dijo McGonagall  
–Em... nosotros nos vamos a buscar... no sé, nos vamos- cuando esté más calmada volveremos.- dijo Snape.  
–Si eso! Huir, cobardes!  
Neville aprovechó la distracción de McGonagall para salir corriendo de la Sala infernal. Después se fueron los profesores, disimulando para no provocar más enfado a esa mujer apunto de explotar.  
–Esto es indignante! Nadie se atreve a plantarle cara a esos muchachos! Eso tiene que acabar!  
Dumbledore, que permanecía allí, sonreía. Se acercó y le dijo casi al oído:  
-A nosotros nos pasó lo mismo, querida. Debes comprender a la chica. Dan y ella se aman.  
–Ya pero... no es lo mismo... a nosotros no nos pillaron y... además...- McGonagall iba a quejarse cuando Dumbledore acercó sus labios a los de Minerva y se fundieron en un beso, era como... recordar el pasado. (N/A: Que fueeerrte!)  
Se miraron muy fíjamente y entonces...  
–De acuerdo, haz lo que te parezca.- dijo Minerva mirando a Albus tiernamente.

FIN

Gracias a todos por enviar reviews. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Por cierto, para la chica que dice gustarle la pareja Ron y Hermione y no puede comprender la pareja Dan-Hermione, mejor que no lea el fanfic, porque no va a cambiar su rumbo En el tema de ¿donde se ha visto Hermione con un profesor? Simplemente tienes que ir a parejas como Hermione-Snape o Hermione-Remus y encontrarás muchos fanfics más escalofriantes que una simple pareja que nos hemos inventado que nos parece muy tierna. Aún así, deberíais hacer el esfuerzo y leerlo porque merece la pena  

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	18. Verdad desvelada

Bienvenidos de nuevo a un new capítulo de Inside My Heart. Este capítulo es muy bonito y está lleno de sentimientos! Se desvelará alguna que otra más cosita, espero que os guste y mandad muchos reviews que estos días los encontramos en falta!  
**  
Capítulo 18: Verdad desvelada**

Llegaron a la Sala Común y se fueron dividiendo y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Las chicas empezaron a ponerse los pijamas y se reunieron en las camas de Marta y Laura. Parvati dormía al lado de Marta. Les caía muy bien, pero Marta muchas veces se quejaba de ella por las noches porque se movía mucho. Anna y Hermione dormían debajo de Laura y Marta respectivamente y Lavender, gran amiga de Parvati, dormía debajo al lado de Hermione. (N/A: En el fic, los dormitorios son de literas xD). Una vez vestidas y dispuestas en las camas, empezaron la charla:  
-Laura, donde te metiste durante la manifestación? O.O Ron y yo te estuvimos buscando...-dijo Marta.  
–Nada. Me encontré con Draco y... nos fuimos a fuera a hablar- respondió ella.  
–Tú? Con Draco? Ui, ui, ui...- canturreó Hermione.  
–Que pasa? Solo hablamos...- corrigió Laura medio sonrojada.  
–Anda, pues que aburridos - dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos.   
–No. Draco es muy simpático y tierno :P  
–Simpático aún te lo acepto, pero tierno? Muájaja xD- ésta era Marta que se moría de la risa y le dolía un montón la barriga.  
–Pues si...  
–Y si no pasó nada, al menos cuéntanos de que hablastéis!- pidió Hermione.  
–Ai! No tengo por qué explicaros nada! No os parecía tan malo?- se puso aún más roja. Todas se le acercaron y le dijeron a la oreja:  
-Somos tus amigas, te parece poco? XD  
–Ai! Que pesada llega a ser la gente!- exclamó Laura, mientras se apartaba y se frotaba la oreja- de acuerdo, os lo cuento, pero es que no pasó nada, ni quiero que pase!  
–Cuenta, cuenta, somos todo orejas- dijo Marta mientras se aposentaba mejor y se disponía a prestar atención ante las palabras de su amiga!  
–Nada, primero me salvó de las garras de Mc Gonagall u.u que por eso casi me pilla a mí en vez de Neville. Yo le dije entonces que tendríamos que marchar a la mani xD y él me dijo que teníamos algo de que hablar...  
–Jujuju... pues aquí parece haber gato encerrado xD- la paró Anna. Laura la miró con mal gesto y dijo:  
-Sigo? T.T  
–Claro, claro!- dijeron todas a coro.   
–Esto es un cachondeo jaja- dijo Marta sin parar de reir.  
–Y que lo digas, Marta. Bueno deja que continue.- dijo Hermione.   
–Mmm... sí. Luego paseamos un rato por el jardín... añado- dijo mirando a Marta- no estábamos cogidos de la mano, ni abrazados, ni nada, capici?  
–Que sí, que sí. Sigue- respondió ella con mucho ánimo de que continuase.  
–Y bien, luego estuvimos charlando un poco y ya está.  
–Como que ya está...?- preguntó Hermione decepcionada.  
–Pues eso, que no pasó nada más. Como no quieras que te diga de "pe a pa" todos los temas de los que hablamos...- ahora miró a Hermione que le decía que sí con la cabeza- ni hablar, ni en sueños- Hermione puso cara de triste y no surgió resultado.- A propósito, cariño mío- dijo Laura dirigiéndose de nuevo a Hermione- tú no tenías que contarnos algo?  
–Yo?- dijo haciéndose la tonta.  
–Ella?- dijeron Anna y Marta. Que vergüenza la de ellas no acordarse de tal asunto xD  
–Me parece increíble que ya ni os acordéis... bueno, tu te haces la tonta, pero vamos...- dijo señalando a Hermione.- que pasó entre tú y Dan el día aquel que fuiste a repaso? Si se puede llamar repaso... repaso de la anatomía humana...  
Todo se quedó en silencio sepulcral. Hermione empezó a silbar y a mirar al techo...  
–No decías que somos amigas y nos lo tenemos que contar todo? Además, tú que ya eres experta en eso...  
–En qué?- Ahora Hermione si que se había perdido del todo.  
–No te hagas la burra.- Laura ya empezaba a cabrearse. Si ella tuvo que explicar lo suyo con Draco, no tenía que ser ella la excepción.  
–No sé que quieres decirme, en serio, así que acláramelo un poco.  
–Jolin, es que da corte...  
–U.U pues entonces, no sé que quieres que te diga.  
–Te enrollaste con él, verdad?- dijo Marta sin pensar. ¡Qué directa!  
–o.O Comor?- dijo Hermione que casi se cayó de la litera.- Espera, espera, recapitulemos...  
–Te enrollaste con él.  
–Ai madre mía, madre mía! Que alguien me de aire, que alguien me traiga un vaso de agua bien fría! Que me ahogo!- Anna y Laura empezaron a ventarle.- A ver, to con Dan sólo me he besado, nos queremos muchísimo, todo lo que quieras, pero no exageremos las cosas!  
–Y entonces, por qué dijiste "ya lo hice" aquella vez? Eh?  
–Joer, que memoría la tuya, chica!- dijo Laura.  
–Que ya llevé a cabo el plan, que me salí con la mía, que fue fácil, romántico y que colaboró mucho, pero mujer, en el buen sentido de la palabra, es que me refería a que hasta se había enamorado de mí y yo sin enterarme!  
–Dish... así que...  
–Que no, que no! Sácate esa sucia idea de tu cabeza... y vosotras también. – dijo frotándose la cabeza.  
–Que susto nos diste, Hermione...- dijo Anna.  
–No me extraña...- dijo Hermione.- bueno, bueno... tema zangado ¿ok? Ala, y ahora a dormir, que ya es tarde.- Hermione ya bajaba de la litera.  
–Vaale. Como se nota que no te gusta nada la juerga.- refunfuñaron las demás.

Al día siguiente empezó a llover hasta bien tarde y se tuvo que suspender la clase de vuelo. Mandaron a todos los alumnos a la biblioteca. Hermione y Harry restaban un poco apartados de los demás, Hermione haciendo deberes extras y Harry empezando los deberes que tendría que haber echo para la siguiente clase. Harry se aburría tanto porque Hermione no hablaba, que empezó una conversación.  
–Y bien? Crees que después de lo de ayer... no nos castigarán ni nada por el estilo y conseguiremos algo?- miró a Hermione que levantó la cabeza- perdón, quizá no quieres hablar de eso.  
–No es eso... pero me lo preguntas a mí? No sé...  
Fue el momento en que, sigilosamente, entró Dumbledore a la sala y se encontró con Hermione.  
–Señorita Granger, puede acompañarme?.- Hermione temblaba de miedo- tranquila, no voy a regañarla mucho, sólo un poco, le irá bien. 

–Y bien? Que quería profesor?- dijo Hermione con cierto temor.  
–Querría saber quien tuvo la fabulosa idea de la huelga general- dijo Dumbledore interesado.  
–Dish... pues... No sé si se lo debo decir... entre Ron, Harry, Marta, Laura, Anna y Artema.  
–Fue muy espectacular, je je je, muy bien organizado.  
–Ehms... T.T  
–Pero le agradecería que no se volviera a repetir eso, señorita Granger...  
–No se preocupe, profesor Dumbledore, no se volverá a repetir porque si Dan no vuelve, yo me voy después de comer.  
Se levantó y se marchó dando un portazo.  
–Va a tener usted una agradable sorpresa, señorita Granger...

–Herm, que te pasa?- preguntó Ron.  
–Chicos, he hablado con Dumbledore y me voy de Hogwarts.  
–O.O Comooo?- dijo Anna- te han expulsado!  
–No, mujer, no. Me voy yo. Antes de que lo echaran definitivamente dije que si se iba, me iba yo con él y voy a cumplir con mi palabra.  
–Pero... y... y cuando te vas?- preguntó Harry.  
–Después de comer...  
–No lo hagas... por favor... – dijo Marta

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que querían y llegó la hora de ir a comer. Dentro de unas horas su amiga abandonaría su hogar... para siempre. Hermione comía cabizbaja sin hablar. Sentía una enorme presión en su pecho y tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Se oyó un ruido en la puerta y se abrió. Hermione no oyó nada porque tenía suficiente controlándose para no llorar recordando sus maravillosos siete años en Hogwarts. Ron le dio con el codo.  
–Que quieres, Ron?- dijo Hermione débilmente.  
–Mira, mira quién ha llegado...

FIN

Myrfe&AuraDrko

Capítulo 100 dedicado a todas aquellas personas que nos han apoyado des del principio y hasta ahora y han estado leyendo el fic. No sería nada sin vosotros! 


	19. El reencuentro

Ya tenemos aquí el capítulo 19 de _Inside My Heart_. En este capítulo Hermione volverá a ser feliz junto a Dan. También se notificará que habrá un baile en Hogwarts y una salida a Hogsmeade. Laura está pasando por unos momentos difíciles y estará un poco sensible, lo que provocará que se enfade enseguida. Esperamos que os guste y enviad reviews que es nuestra fuente de vida porque si no los enviáis, se nos va la ilusión de subir más capis, porque tenemos la sensación de que nadie se los lee. Adiós!

**Capítulo 19: El reencuentro**

Levantó la cabeza. No vio nada porque estaban en medio de un montón de cabezas. Asomó la cabeza por detrás del cuerpo de Ron.  
–Dan!- No se lo podía creer. Se levantó y sin pensarlo corrió hacia él. Se recorrió todo el pasillo dejando atrás todo el mundo que le rodeaba. Todos miraban alucinados.- Dan!  
Llegó hacia él y le abrazó muy fuerte como si pensara que si lo soltaba se evaporaría (N/A: Que imaginación tiene la chica xD). Dan soltó la maleta que llevaba en la mano y rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos ante la mirada de todo el comedor. Hermione levantó la cabeza y con ojos llorosos dijo:  
-Pensaba que no te volvería a ver jamás...  
–Hermione, eso no hubiera ocurrido jamás, porque si hubiera hecho falta, habría recorrido cielo, tierra y mar para encontrarte, simplemente porque te amo.  
Sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso como si de su último beso de su vida se tratase. El comedor empezó a aplaudir. Dan y Hermione sonrieron y Dan saludó a los alumnos con una gran sonrisa, lo que provocó un suspiro por parte del público femenino y una mirada de Hermione en la que se podía leer: ¡¡Es miio, mi tesooro!

--

Se levanto feliz. Saltó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Salió de la habitación.  
¡Pom pom pom! Esperó unos segundos... Abrió la puesta un chico despeinado, en pijama y recién levantado. Hermione se le tiró encima y le estampó un beso lo que provocó que Dan casi se cayera al suelo por la impresión y porque no esperaba que su novia se le tirara encima. Eran las 9.15AM.  
–Hermione, estamos de vacaciones! La gente duerme!  
Hermione seguía dándole besitos cortos.  
–Te quiero mucho  
–Yo también...  
Se quedaron mirando.

--

Era sábado. Laura, Marta, Anna y todas las demás bajaron. Muchos alumnos estaban abajo y había mucho alboroto.  
–Harry? Que pasa?- preguntó Anna mirando extrañada a los alumnos.  
–Pues que el miércoles hay una salida a Hogsmeade. Vendrás conmigo, a que sí?  
A Anna se le iluminaron los ojos.  
–En serio?0- Abrazó a Harry- Claro! Te quiero!  
Y se dieron un beso. Laura se giró para no ver la "escenita".  
–Y tú irás con migo- dijo Ron cogiendo a Marta por la cintura.   
–No me digas! No sé, no sé, eh? XD- Ron puso ojos de cachorrito degollao.- Bueno... está bien!- dijo Marta  
-Os recuerdo que ese día es mi cumpleaños.- dijo Laura.   
–Es cierto. Bueno, pasaremos un rato contigo, te parece? Tomamos algo y después nos vamos de paseo- dijo Marta.  
–No, da igual... id solos... no me importa... U.Uu  
Salió de la Sala Común.  
–A ver si esa chica encuentra novio pronto... Eso de estar soltera no le sienta nada bien...- dijo Harry con la ceja alzada.

--

Iba hacia el Gran Comedor. Se encontró con Dan y Hermione que iban abrazados.  
–Hola.- dijo Laura.  
–Wolas wapa! Que paxa!- dijo Hermione sonriendo.   
–Nada... no pasa nada. Por cierto, hay salida el miércoles, el día de mi cumple, a Hogsmeade, y lo pasaré sola. Pero no pasa nada. Sobreviviré.  
Entró en el Gran Comedor dejando a Hermione y a Dan con la palabra en la boca y aún recopilando la información, ya que lo había dicho tan rápido que no les había dado tiempo de enterarse. Se miraron extrañados y entraron al comedor, que estaba casi vacío.

--

-Que no! Que ese tío está más bueno.  
–Que no, Laia, que ese pelirrojo es lo mejor.   
–Que no! Que si dices esto te capo!- decía una tercera muchacha. Tres chicas iguales pero a la vez diferentes, andaban discutiendo por el pasillo. Eran trillizas pero se parecían en muy pocos aspectos. Una de ellas llevaba el pelo rojizo y sus ojos eran grisáceos. Llevaba el pelo recogido. La de su lado, de pelo castaño, discutía con ella por no coincidir en una opinión. Llevaba el pelo suelto, como de costumbre. La otra también tenía el pelo castaño pero al contrario que su hermana, lo llevaba recogido por unos moños no muy bien peinados.  
–Vigila!- Laia se empotró contra Laura que andaba completamente despistada. Las dos cayeron al suelo.  
–Hola! Lo sentimos... íbamos distraídas.- dijo una chica de pelo castaño.  
–No pasa nada. También fue culpa mía.  
–Ella es Laia.- dijo una de ellas señalando a la chica del suelo.- ella es Agnès.- dijo señalando a la chica de los moñitos.- y yo soy Mariona, encantada. Tu como te llamas?  
–Laura.- dijo estrechando la mano.  
–Y a que casa vas?- dijo Laia.  
–A Gryffindor.- dijo mostrando su escudo.   
–Bah! Pura mierda! Yo voy a Slytherin!.- dijo Laia.  
–Y vosotras dos también?.- preguntó Laura.  
–No, yo voy a Hufflepuff.- dijo Agnès.- y Mariona a Ravenclaw.  
Tenían la cara proporcionada y un poco alargada. Sus ojos eran grises, pero no tan fríos como los de Malfoy. Laia tenía el pelo rojizo (teñido) y los ojos saltones, lo que de daban un aire de loca.  
–Bien... yo me voy, encantada de conoceros.- dijo Laura. Acto seguido se marchó.

--

Harry y Anna se encontraban en la Sala Común. Ella estaba sentada junto a él y hablaban. Ron y Marta miraban un nuevo papel que había aparecido en el tablón de anuncios.  
–Chicos! Ya sé por qué han puesto la salida a Hogsmeade!- dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.  
–Por qué?.- preguntó Hermione, que hacía poco que había llegado.  
–Porque hay un baile!.- dijo Marta.

--

Laura caminaba por el pasillo. Iba hacia la Sala Común, cuando se le cruzó alguien.  
–Quieres venir al baile conmigo?  
–Que dices, Seamus, de que me hablas? Que baile ni que hostias.  
–Ay! Pues un baile que hay el viernes, por eso de la salida a Hogsmeade.  
–Ah... pues... va a ser que no.  
–Por... por... por qué!  
–Porque no pienso ir a ese baile.  
–Ay... maja... vale. Adiós.- dijo Seamus tristemente y algo enfadado. Se fue arrastrando los pies. 

--

Entró a la Sala Común. Sólo estaban los chicos. Los saludó con un frío "Hola" y preguntó dónde estaban las chicas.  
–No sé, han dicho que iban a dar una vuelta. Deben estar en el jardín.   
–Ok.  
Se volvió a marchar. No las encontró muy lejos.  
–Ei, chicas, esperadme!  
Dicho esto, se fue corriendo hacia ellas. Cuando llegó, siguieron caminando. Se fueron hasta la Sala Común. Anna subió a su habitación y Laura cogió su mochila para ir a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes. Ron bajó de la habitación de los chicos y cuando vio a Marta la cogió en brazos mientras ella no paraba de reír.  
–Qué quieres, Ron? Anda bájame que nos vamos a matar.  
–Tengo muchas ganas de que sea el baile!   
-Yo también, pero bájame, o no llegaremos al baile sanos y salvos.  
Ron la dejó y empezó a saltar, bailar y cantar. Marta reía como una loca.

--

Laura iba por el pasillo hablando con sus amigos. Iba por la parte de atrás (N/A: Aclaro, iban así: Marta, Harry y Ron delante, Hermione y Laura detrás). Laura notó como le cogía alguien por el brazo y la arrastraba por la esquina. Laura quiso chillar pero éste le tapó la boca.  
–Shht, no chilles, no voy a hacerte nada...  
–Draco, que haces! Me quieres matar de un infarto?  
–Shht... baja la voz. No quiero que te oigan tus amigos, no creo que les haga mucha gracia que sea amigo tuyo...

--

Los chicos seguían hablando. Casi llegaban al Gran Comedor.  
-... Asi que... tu que opinas Laura, que hace rato que no se te oye...- dijo Hermione. Se giró.- Laura? Laura!  
–Dónde se habrá metido esta chica ahora? Está muy rara últimamente, no?- preguntó Ron.

--

Laura asomó la cabeza.  
–Ya se van. Di, que quieres?  
–Vale, te quería preguntar, si... bueno... si te gustaría...  
–Venga Draco, que me voy a comer...  
–Está bien, primero preguntarte si te gustaría ir... al baile conmigo.  
–Bueno, no creo que vaya, pero de todos modos, lo tendré en cuenta. Estaré encantada de ir contigo.  
–Vale, gra...gracias.- Draco se sonrojó.- y que te parece si vas conmigo, por Hogsmeade?  
-Claro Tendría que ir sola, así que encantada!

FIN

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar? Una pregunta ¿Qué creéis que pasará en Hogsmeade y en el baile?  
Muchas gracias por leer el fan fic!

atte.  
Myrfe&AuraDrko


	20. Hogsmeade

Hola! Ya tenemos nuevo capítulo de _Inside My Heart_! El 20. El 20 ya? Sí! Espero que os guste mucho. Tuvimos que dividir el capítulo en dos partes porque no podíamos explicar todo sobre la salida a Hogsmeade en un solo capítulo. En este capítulo aparecerá un personaje nuevo, Hitomi y habrá una escena Laura-Draco, que bueno... ya veréis. Enviad reviews!

**Capítulo 20: Hogsmeade**

-Laura! Espera un momento!- chilló Marta desde la otra punta del pasillo.  
–Qué?  
Laura se giró. Marta, Anna y Hermione llegaron respirando con dificultad por la carrera.  
–Felicidades!- chillaron todas a la vez.  
–Gracias :P  
–Bueno, te íbamos a preguntar si antes de quedar con los chicos te apetecería venir con nosotras a comprar el vestido del baile, y de paso, te compramos un regalo, que te parece?- dijo Hermione.  
–Estupendo! Avisaré a Draco.  
–Em... vale. Nos vemos en la entrada en diez minutos.   
–Ok!  
Laura volvió por donde acababa de venir. Se encontró con Draco.  
–Aix... por fin te encuentro.- dijo Laura con dificultad. Se apoyó en la pared para respirar hondo.  
–Laura, a ver si te vas a morir algún día de estos con tanto correr...- dijo Draco guiñándole el ojo.  
–No, tranquilo, jeje... te quería preguntar, si podemos quedar un poco más tarde.  
–Y eso? Tranquila, no hay problema.  
–Porque... voy con mis amigas a comprar... el vestido del baile.  
–Y eso significa que vas a ir?  
-Si, jeje.  
–Bien! Guai! Está bien! Cómprate el vestido más bonito de toda la tienda  
-Jaja, claro!

---

-Chicas, ya está! Ya he hablado con Draco.  
–Ok. Pues ya nos podemos ir.- dijo Anna.  
–Y los chicos?.- preguntó Laura.   
–Ya se han ido con Dan- dijo Hermione.  
–Ok.  
Llegaron a Hogsmeade. Estaba lleno de gente. Fueron directamente a las tiendas de ropa elegante.  
–Oye, casi primero vayamos a comprarle el regalo a Laura.- dijo Anna.  
–Oye chicas, que no hace falta que me compréis nada  
-Claro que sí! Tu quédate aquí mirando que volveremos en media hora, en esta misma tienda.- dijo Hermione.  
–Bueno U.U. – y se fueron.

---

De mientras, los chicos, Harry y Ron, habían entrado en una tienda de perfumes.  
–Harry, en serio crees que le gustará este perfume?.- dijo Ron.  
–Claro, supongo. A Laura le gustan los perfumes suaves y con olor dulce.  
–Bueno, confio en ti, eh?.- dijo Ron.  
–De acuerdo.

---

-Siii! Comprémosle esto! Si, si, si!.- dijo Anna histéricamente ilusionada.  
–Seguro?.- preguntó Hermione.  
–Sí! Así lo podrá llevar en el baile.- dijo Marta.  
–Es muy caro, eh?.- dijo Hermione.  
–Pero... si lo pagamos entre todas no tanto...- dijo Anna.  
–Esta bien.

---

-Hola Artema! Que tal? Hombre! Si están también las locas de las trillizas! Que tal estáis?- Laura se había encontrado con Artema, Agnès, Mariona y Laia mientras estaba mirando vestidos.- por cierto, como te llamas tú?- dijo mirando a una chica que había al lado de Artema.  
–Ah! Ella es Hitomi. Es mi mejor amiga. Es catalanojaponesa.  
–Ah... bueno, pues... encantada! Por cierto, donde vais?  
–Pues íbamos a comprar el vestido del baile.- dijo Hitomi.  
–Bien! Pues venid con nosotras!.- dijo Laura.  
Las chicas se miraron extrañadas.   
–Nosotras?.- dijo Mariona- yo solo te veo a ti...  
–Bueno, si U.U es que mis amigas ahora vendrán. Me están comprando un regalito.

-Es tu cumple?- preguntó Agnès – Felicidades!  
–Gracias :P Bueno, venís?  
–Claro!

---

-Wenas, chicas! Laura, preséntanos a todas las chicas, menos a Artema que ya la conocemos que nos hemos perdido.- dijo Marta.  
–Ah, si! La de las trenzitas, esta chica tan mona, se llama Hitomi, la del pelo rojizo es Laia, la del medio con moñitos Agnès y la de su lado, la del pelo liso, Mariona.  
–Ok! Encantadas- dijo Anna. Las chicas sonrieron.  
–Qué, entramos? Jeje.- dijo Artema impaciente.  
–Claro!  
Se probaron un montón de ropa. Al final Laura escogió uno de tonos amarillos muy largo con los hombros descubieros y dependiendo de la luz se veían distintos amarillos. También llevaba un chal de color dorado.   
–Te queda fascinante!.- decía Artema saltando de la emoción.  
–Es verdad. Está echo justo para ti.- dijo Anna mientras le daba un vistazo a un vestido con los bajos en punta negra.  
–A mi me encanta este chal te queda muy bien. Pero... ahora ayúdame tú!- decía Marta dando vueltas por toda la tienda. Laura y Marta estaban en la búsqueda cuando Anna dijo:  
-Definitivamente, éste es el que más me gusta. Que os parece?  
–Te quedará bien.- dijo Hermione.  
–Sí? Eso espero... Me lo quedo. Que os cogéis vosotras? Jeje .- dijo.  
Anna se había decidido por un vestido sencillo y claro color beix con un bajo de punta negra. Llevaba unas mangas muy largas en forma acampanada, que le favorecía mucho más. Se compró un colgante a juego con una perla negra.  
–Yo no sé qué comprarme! Que color me quedaría mejor? Es que son todos taan bonitos!.- Marta estaba muy indecisa.  
–Yo creo que éste es tu ideal.- dijo Laura señalando un vestido verde claro. Era realmente bonito. El vestido en sí era largo con una camiseta a juego de tirantes. Sólo constaba de una manga. El otro brazo quedaba totalmente descubierto pero con un largo guante negro. También tenía un pañuelo atado a conjunto.  
–Éste es perfecto para mí!.- dijo Hitomi contentísima.  
–A ver, a ver?.- dijeron todas muy curiosas.  
Era un vestido largo de color rosa pálido con tirantes y guantes negros. Todas quedaron encantadas. Fueron más de dos para que todas las chicas eligieran su vestido. Todos eran preciosos y de estilos completamente diferentes. A Hermione le costó mucho decidirse, pero luego encontró su vestido ideal. Artema por lo contrario, ya venía con una idea en la cabeza y salió de la tienda con la misma. Tenía muy buen gusto. Por último las trillizas optaron por tres vestidos iguales pero de diferente color.  
Cuando ya lo tuvieron todo pagado, salieron al exterior. El sol se había ido apagando, pero aún no se había hecho oscuro. Marta y todas las demás se fueron a la búsqueda de Ron y Harry, y Laura se fue apartando del grupo hasta quedar muy cerca de donde se había citado con Draco. Aún era temprano por lo que Laura se sentó en un banco delante de una tienda de chucherías donde no tocaba el sol. Agachó la cabeza y esperó. Fue entonces cuando notó a un chico que se sentó a su lado en el mismo banco con un ramo de flores preciosas en las manos. Eran unos claveles blancos preciosos.  
–Creo que me he topado con la mujer más bella del mundo entero ¿me equivoco?.- Era Draco, que había comenzado un juego de palabras junto a la chica de sus sueños.  
–Y yo creo que me he topado con el chico más romántico del mundo entero ¿me equivoco?.- Laura le siguió con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara mientras observaba aquel precioso ramo de claveles... de sus claveles... favoritos.  
–Toma este ramo. Es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños...- dijo el rubio alargando la mano y ofreciéndole el ramo. Laura se sonrojó y sin apenas mirarle a los ojos lo abrazó y sonrió muy agradecida. Empezaron a caerle dulces lágrimas por las mejillas que inspiraban felicidad.  
–Por qué lloras, Laura? Tan malo soy en esto?.- dijo Draco sonriendo amablemente mientras se frotaba la cabeza como si estuviera en duda.  
–No, claro que no...- dijo Laura apartándose y sonriendo.- pero es que nunca ningún chico tuvo este detalle para mí.  
–Es que soy único!.- dijo Draco en medio de una carcajada. Volvió a tomar a Laura y la abrazó. Estuvieron un rato callados observando el paisaje hasta que se les hizo incómoda la situación.  
–Sabes? Han montado una feria en el centro de Hogsmeade, te apetecería ir?.- Draco ya se levantaba.  
–Claro Esto ya se está haciendo aburrido, allí seguro que lo vamos a pasar bien, vamos!  
Llegaron a la feria donde había una grande aglomeración de gente, había alguna que otra atracción, juegos para conseguir peluches y... una gran noria...

---

-Y así que eres catalanojaponesa? Que guai no?.- Marta y las demás habían llegado a la tienda de Bromas de los Gemelos Weasley, donde les esperaban un Fred, un George, un Ron y un Harry entusiasmados.  
–Sí. Mi madre es japonesa pero mi padre en cambio es catalán. Barcelona es muy bonita, estuve viviendo allí durante unos años.  
–Yo toda mi vida bueno, hasta ahora. Pero todo esto también es bonito, y me lo paso muy bien aquí.  
–Eres nueva de este año, no?.- preguntó Hitomi.  
–Sí.- respondió Marta mientras abría la puerta de la tienda y las demás la seguían.  
–Yo estoy aquí desde segundo año.   
–Ahh... ok!.- Marta le guiñó el ojo.- Hola chicos!  
–Hola, Marta!.- dijo Ron entusiasmadísimo..- Te echaba de menos!  
–Y yo a ti  
-Pero vamos, niño insolente, es que no me vas a presentar tanta chica?.- dijo Fred observándolas a todas de arriba a bajo.  
–Con tranquilidad eh, Fred? Que tú en cuando ves más de una chica guapa te desmoronas. Mira, ésta es Marta, mi chica :P  
–Hola!.- dijo Marta. "Es un cielo. Uix que mono!" pensó.  
–Yo me llamo George y soy más guapo que Fred, para servirte.- y le dio la mano a Marta.  
–Eh! Vete un poco a la m vale?- le mal contestó su hermano gemelo Fred.  
–En fin U.U.- continuó Marta- ella – dijo señalando a Hitomi – se llama Hitomi, es de sexto y es medio japonesa. Su mejor amiga es Artema- dijo ahora señalando a su amiga. Artema saludó contentísima e Hitomi hizo una gran sonrisa que cautivó a una persona en concreto.- Ella es Hermione y... bueno, ellas...  
–Somos Agnès, Laia y Mariona, vamos a sexto y somos trillizas.- dijo Mariona que fue señalandolas todas una a una mientras decía sus nombres. Laia se lanzó a los brazos de Fred y le estampó un beso en la mejilla.  
–Encantada .  
-Em... el gusto es mío...  
–Y ella es Anna, una gran amiga...- acabó Marta.  
–Hola...- dijo Anna con gran timidez.  
Laia no dejaba a Fred tranquilo, todo el rato lo estaba achuchando. Aún así, él parecía contento.  
–Tienes novia?.- preguntó Laia sin pensarlo.  
–No. Estoy libre xD.- dijo él. Laia no dijo nada pero hizo una cara de triunfo que no se la aguantaba. Mientras, Marta e Hitomi hablaban tranquilamente.  
–También eres de Gryffindor! Tenemos muchas cosas en común.- decía Marta entusiasmada fijando la mirada a Ron que no paraba de mirarla. Le estaba intimidando!  
–La verdad es que sí, jeje.- Ron le hizo una señal a Marta para que se acercara.  
–Bien, el deber me llama. Luego hablamos!  
-Adios.  
Marta se dirigió a donde estaba Ron y empezaron a hablar. Hitomi se la veía incómoda, apenas era amiga de Marta y no sabía con quién hablar. Harry se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio sola.  
–Em... hola. Hitomi, verdad?.- dijo Harry acercándole la mano. Encantado, que pena no haber hablado contigo antes. Pareces simpática. Anda, háblame de ti- decía él haciendo carita de angelito. Anna no paraba de fijarse en ellos...  
–No sé. Mi vida es de lo más normal, jeje.  
–Ya lo creo.- dijo Harry.  
–Eing?  
–Nada, que tu belleza lo debe haber absorbido todo xD  
–No digas esas bobadas :P  
Mientras, Anna se estaba haciendo muy amiga de los gemelos.   
–Que bromista eres George xD madre mía.- decía Anna intentando aguantarse la risa.  
–Pues en ese momento a mi no me lo hizo...- George hizo morros.  
–Por cierto, y qué de vuestro hermano Bill? 0  
-Pues haciendo chorradas de las suyas por ahí xD- respondió Fred. Pero justamente la semana que viene, vendrá de visita.  
–En serioooo?.- chilló Anna poniendo la mano en su corazón.  
–Vale, vale. No te emociones tanto. No sabía que te gustaba tanto mi extraño hermano, porque mira que es rarillo, eh?- dijo George  
–Si xD.- dijo Fred.  
–Pero si es un cielo! Jaja.- intentó arreglar Anna mientras se sonrojaba. Harry había alargado la oreja para escuchar.  
–Y quién dices que te gusta?.- dijo él.  
–Nadie, hombre. Lo decíamos en broma xD. Solamente me gustas tú  
-Ah, mejor  
En ello apareció Laura con un ramo de claveles y un peluche blancos con un Draco vergonzoso detrás.  
–Venga Draco. Entra. Hola chicos!.- dijo Laura saludando a todos más contenta que unas pascuas. Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada al ramo o.O. Laura vio sus caras y prefirió hablar ella antes.  
–Estas flores tan bonitas me las ha regalado Draco por mi cumpleaños.- dijo Laura contentísima. Se la veía más alegre que nunca. La chica más feliz del mundo.  
–Mmm... felicidades!.- dijeron Fred y George. Laura se acercó a ellos.   
–Laura, encantada.- y estrecharon las manos.  
–Laura, eres tú? Laura? Tienes fiebre?.- decía Marta tocándole la frente.  
–Estoy estupendamente, gracias. Venga y ahora vámonos.- Todos se iban hacia la puerta.- queremos estar a solas, las chicas.- añadió Laura.  
–Mejor yo me voy a... a dar un paseo. Nos vemos luego, Laura.  
–Vale.- Laura se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso en los labios. Todos se quedaron petrificados.  
–Adiós!.- las chicas salieron de la tienda y posteriormente Draco. Harry y Ron se quedaron allí.   
–Des de cuando ese tio regala flores a las chicas?.- preguntó Fred. Harry le contestó a la pregunta.  
–Desde que es... Laura.

---

FLASHBACK (Explicado por Laura a sus amigas)

Todo empezó cuando me propuso de ir por la feria de Hogsmeade. Había mucha gente y todo estaba lleno de parejas felices paseando y montando juntos a las atracciones. Los dos sentíamos algo muy especial y al fin y al cabo, nos queríamos y lo que más deseábamos es estar juntos y formar una pareja como tantas más. Pero éramos demasiado tímidos. Ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso. Estuvimos subiendo a varias atracciones y fue entonces cuando le pedí que jugara por mí en un juego de volcar vasos y que consiguiera el mejor peluche para mí. La verdad es que no le hizo mucha gracia, pero yo sé que era porque tenía miedo de no conseguirme uno. Que mono... Pero lo consiguió. Pudo regalarme el mejor peluche de mi vida, era blandito y mimosín. Le di las gracias. Él sonrió. Luego nos compramos un gran algodón de azúcar y lo compartimos. No parábamos de pasear hasta que... vimos enfrente una noria, cerca de nuestro alcance. Estábamos tan sumamente nerviosos que los dos hablamos a la vez: ¿Subimos a la noria?  
No hubo nunca respuesta por parte de alguno de nosotros. Sólo nos bastó una mirada para entendernos. Nos cogimos de la mano muy tímidamente, hicimos una mini-cola y... llegó el momento. El momento de la verdad. El momento en que se pudo demostrar el amor que nos teníamos. Estábamos en una cabina de color enrojecida, como el color de nuestras mejillas. Nos sentamos uno delante del otro y Draco me cogió uno de los claveles del ramo y me lo puso en la oreja. Nos quedamos a unos pocos centímetros. Sólo nos mirábamos. Sus ojos brillaban, se oía su corazón palpitar. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la parte más alta de la noria. Todo iba muy despacio y el paisaje era espectacular. Las luces de Hogsmeade se abrieron de golpe para iluminarlo todo. Empezamos a incomodarnos y para romper el hielo empecé a hablar de todo lo que había pasado hoy. Tartamudeaba, no podía evitarlo. Él se limitaba a mirarme y a sonreír. Draco me tomó de la mano y la acarició. La cabina paró. Miramos por la ventana, habíamos llegado arriba del todo. Y fue cosa del destino que, nos miramos, Draco que estaba delante se acercó a mi y yo a él, fuimos acercándonos aún más, y nos besamos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK Y FIN DE CAPÍTULO

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 20? Espero que os haya gustado. Cortesía de Myrfe Este capítulo ha sido más largo que los demás, espero que no os haya aburrido. Opiniones!

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	21. El baile I

Ya está aquí un nuevo capítulo de _Inside My Heart_. En este capítulo veremos la primera parte del baile porque era demasiado largo para ponerlo en un solo capítulo, como dijimos. Ya queda menos para el final. Al final habrán 30 (o quizá 31) capítulos y luego quizá también hacemos otra parte pero ya se verá. Os dejo el capítulo y... mandad reviews!  
**  
Capítulo 21: El Baile**

-Y esta es la historia!.- dijo Laura mirándolas.  
–Que... bonito...- dijo Artema limpiándose la lagrimita.  
–Aix... que romántico!.- dijo Hermione emocionada.  
–Alguien tiene un clinex?.- dijo Anna.  
–Toma.- Artema le dio uno y Anna empezó a sonarse xD.  
–Jodr... ni que se hubiera muerto el periquito de toda la vida.- dijo Laura.  
–Es que... es muy bonito!.- dijo Hitomi.  
–No conocíamos...- dijo Laia  
-... esta faceta...- dijo Mariona  
-... de Malfoy.- terminó Agnès.  
–Yo tampoco.- dijo Laura.- pero me gusta el nuevo Draco  
-Y a quién no...- dijo Marta.  
–Pues, entonces, estáis saliendo oficialmente?.- preguntó Hermione.  
–Sip Me lo pidió después del primer beso, jeje  
–Primer beso? Hubo más? Cuenta, cuenta.- dijo Anna.  
–Veréis. Después de darnos el beso en la noria empezó a bajar otra vez. Entonces Draco me miró y me preguntó si quería ser su novia. Entonces el corazón me dio una vuelta y volví a besarlo. Luego le pregunté: "¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?"  
–Qué bonito, qué bonito, qué bonito, qué bonito,. dijo Anna histérica mientras saltaba.  
–Ejem...  
–Bueno, ya paro'''.- dijo Anna.  
–Bien, mejor. Pues Draco va a flipar cuando te vea mañana en el baile.- dijo Marta.  
–Eso espero  
-Bueno, volvamos con los chicos, y así te damos tus regalos.  
–Ok, pero insisto en que no hacia falta que me comprarais nada, jeje. Por cierto, como se lo explico a los chicos?.- preguntó Laura preocupada.  
–Déjalo en nuestras manos nosotras se lo decimos. Por cierto, puede que venga Dan también. Dijo que pasaría a ver a los gemelos. Se ve que se conocían de antes...- dijo Hermione.  
–Ok, míralos. Están todos ahí.- dijo Mariona.  
–Ui? Que hace Draco aquí?.- preguntó Anna.  
–Anda, es increíble, Draco con ellos! XD.- dijo Marta.- y no se están pegando ni nada... por fin.  
–Que raro... se habrán hecho por fin amigos?.- preguntó Anna.  
–Amgos? Jaja.- rió Hermione. Todas se acercaron. Laura se fue a los brazos de Draco y dijo para todos:  
-Como tú por aquí?.- decía a Draco curioseando.  
–Nada, entablando una maravillosa conversación con Harry y los demás, jeje.- respondió éste.  
–Chico... no pareces tú...- decía Hermione agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
–Es que te recuerdo que ya no soy Draco, soy El Nuevo Draco!  
–Así que ya sois amigos?.- dijo Laura esperando un sí rotundo. Hubo silencio y habló Harry.  
–Sí.- lo había dicho, ¡¡lo había dicho! XD  
–Quién les ha dado un manotazo en la cabeza a éstos?.- se preguntaba Marta.  
–Esto si que va a pasar a la historia. Malfoy, Potter y Weasley hacen las paces después de siete años de diferencias xD.- dijo Artema.  
–Eh! Que Potter sigue siendo mi enemigo!.- dijo Draco sonriendo.  
–Eh! Capu! XD.- dijo Harry que le dio con el puño en el pecho y empezaron a perseguirse como crios.  
–Vaya par de "chalados"...- refunfuñó Hermione mientras todos reían. Cuando pararon de reir, Marta se acercó a Ron.  
–Qué te pasa, Ron? Estás muy callado...- le preguntó en medio de un baño de lágrimas xD  
–No, no me pasa nada. Sólo que no me encuentro demasiado bien...  
–Joo... pobrecito. Pero no te me pongas malo eh? Jeje que si no me abandonarás en el baile.   
–No, claro que no, eso espero...- Ron mostró una sonrisa forzada, se cogieron de la mano e hicieron camino a Hogwarts con los demás.

---

-Anda no hacía falta. Muchas gracias.- dijo Laura con timidez cogiendo el regalo de Harry y Ron. Todos se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor alrededor de la chimenea, excepto Laia, Agnès y Mariona que se habían quedado atrás en sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Draco también se había despedido.  
–Gracias por el perfume chicos!.- dijo Laura abriendo la caja. Lo destapó.- que buena olor! Gracias Quién os ha ayudado eh, pillines? Jeje.- y les dio un beso a cada uno. Ron sacó otras dos cajas muy pequeñas con envoltorio plateado y las entregó a Laura.  
–Éstos son los regalos de Fred y George respectivamente.- dijo mientras le daba uno y luego el otro.  
–Ah, gracias de nuevo! Dales más recuerdos de mi parte cuando los veas.  
–Ok!.- dijo Ron levantando el dedo gordo. Laura destapó uno de ellos. Era unas orejas extensibles para escuchar detrás de las puertas. Abrió el segundo regalo y se trataba de unos caramelos misteriosos.  
–Fred y George me han dicho que no te los comas todavía. Ellos te dirán de que se trata.  
–Ok... mmm... creo que les haré caso... me dan miedo jaja.  
–Ahora nos toca a nosotras.- dijo Marta corriendo hacia ella con un paquete. Laura lo abrió. Casi se le saltaron los ojos de la sorpresa.  
–Estáis locas! Locas! Locas!  
–No! Estamos muy centradas.- dijo Hermione.  
–Yo no pienso lo mismo. Seguro que os ha costado mucho!.- dijo Laura.  
–Eso es lo de menos Sácalo y pruébatelo que seguro que te queda fenomenal con el vestido.- dijo Hitomi.  
Laura sacó un collar muy bonito de color amarillo apagado muy ancho que iba enganchado al cuello. En él había piedras de distintas formas.  
–Me encanta, de veras, gracias chicas!.- Y las abrazó. Cuando ya estuvieron todos los regalos entregados, bajaron al Gran Comedor donde les esperaba una cena deliciosa! Después volvieron a al Sala Común y charlaron.  
–Ahora que lo pienso... y quién es el noveno planeta? Los sabemos todos menos Urano!.- dijo Marta mientras cogía un libro.  
–No sé... ahora que lo dices...- dijo Laura encogiendo los hombros.  
–Seguro que es alumno de Hogwarts, pero es que hay miles!.- dijo Anna agobiada.  
–Y no es plan de pasarnos el resto del año malgastando nuestro tiempo entrevistando por todo Hogwarts...- añadió Hermione, un poco ida.  
–No tiene por qué tratarse de un alumno...- dijo Hitomi con un hilo de voz, como con timidez.  
–A que te refieres, Hitomi?.- preguntó Anna.  
–Nada, dejadlo. Son cosas de mis sueños, sin... sin importancia.   
–Pero... tú sabías lo de los nueve planetas y...- dijeron.  
–Y la nueva profecía? Sí. Al menos creo saberlo.- continuaba diciendo. Hitomi con la misma mirada ida.   
–Hitomi, das miedo xD.- dijo Marta fingiendo que se apartaba de ella.  
–Vamos al grano, y como lo sabes?.- Se dio prisa Laura a preguntar.  
–Pensaréis que estoy loca, y no quiero que toméis una mala imagen de mí.  
–Seguro que no! Además, seguro que podrás echarnos una mano, seguro.- dijo Hermione.  
–Venga, Hitomi.- dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo.  
–Bueno... el hecho es que cuando os conocí noté algo muy extraño, como una atracción especial de energía entre vosotros.- todos la miraban fijamente. Continuó.- La primera noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, donde aparecía la imagen de los nueve planetas todos rajados menos la Tierra. Luego me fueron viniendo muchas imágenes en blanco y negro de todos vosotros, muy rápidamente. Y después de estudiar bien lo sucedido, vi que cada fotografía vuestra pertenecía a uno de los planetas en función del orden de los planetas y las fotografías. Luego, después de las fotos, me desperté. Pero la cosa no acaba aquí.- nadie dijo palabra alguna, ni una mismísima respiración. Hitomi respiró y prosiguió.- Sólo obtuve información de Laura, Anna, Marta, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron y supuse que Marte era "El quién no debe ser nombrado".   
–Como nosotros...- cortó Ron.- Continua!  
–Pero justamente hace un par de días, soñé con Hermione y Dan.  
–Conmigo y Dan?.- chilló Hermione asustada.- Bueno o malo?  
–El caso es que al principio del sueño, caminabais por un campo lleno de florecitas y plantas verdes, sonriendo y cogidos de la mano...  
–Uf...- dijo Hermione soplando.  
–Pero luego...  
–Pero luego qué?.- dijo Hermione histérica sin dejar que se explicara la chica.   
–Luego se puso todo negro, como si estuvierais en el espacio. Entonces, una extraña fuerza os separaba aunque vosotros intentabais cogeros. Entonces Dan empezó a desintegrarse y...  
–DESINTEGRARSE? Eso significa que va a morir!  
–Tranquila Herm, siéntate y déjale continuar...- dijo Ron.  
–Ok, gracias Ron!.- dijo Hitomi guiñándole el ojo.  
–Bien, y luego qué?.- preguntó Anna ansiosa.  
–Pues luego el planeta urano se rasgó y seguidamente todos los demás, y Hermione también. De repente todo cambió y volvisteis a aparecer saltando cogidos de la mano por ese campo.  
–Eso significa que no moriremos verdad?- preguntó Hermione.  
–No! No moriréis claro que no!.- dijo Hitomi.- Aunque puede que resultéis heridos en la batalla contra Marte...  
–Madre mía... y tú lo has visto todo durante este tiempo? Por qué no nos dijiste nada?.- preguntó Laura.  
–Pues sí... lo vi todo a través de los sueños, claro. No lo dije por miedo...  
-Y qué viste exactamente en todos los otros?.- preguntó curiosa, Laura.  
–Mira, vi desde tu relación con Ron, pasando por el desengaño de Harry y acabando por lo de Draco. No todo tal y como era, si no tipo lo de Hermione...  
–Ehem... pos vaya.

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir que mañana hemos de ser las más guapas del baile.- dijo Marta riendo.  
–Aunque no durmáis lo seréis, tranquilas.- dijo Ron abrazando a Marta.- Además, mañana no hay que madrugar, no hay clases, así que podréis dormir lo que queráis.  
–Jaja! Anda ya Ron! Buenas noches cariño.- le besó y subió las escaleras.  
–Buenas noches Harry.- dijo Anna con un beso.   
–Buenas noches a todos.- dijo Hitomi.  
–Uix! Ahora vuelvo! Tengo que despedirme de Dan.- dijo Hermione.  
–Jaja Herm! Buenas noches!.- dijo Laura subiendo también las escaleras. Todos los demás también se fueron a dormir aunque sin acabarselo de creer.

---

Toc toc toc!

-Dan, ábreme!  
Se abrió la puerta.  
–Hermione, no chilles así que si te pillan despierta y encima en mi habitación, nos matan.   
–Ups, lo siento.  
–Bueno que querías?.- preguntó Dan.  
Hermione le abrazó y le dio piquitos cortos alrededor de los labios. Dan la rodeó con los brazos.  
–Te quiero...- dijo Dan apoyando su cabeza en la de Hermione.  
–Y yo...- de repente subió la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.- Mañana te he de decir una cosa, pero mañana. Buenas noches!.- dijo Hermione y le dio una palmadita en el culo a lo que Dan sonrio xD.  
–Buenas noches!

---

El dia amaneció soleado. En el castillo todos estaban estresados e iban de un lado para otro corriendo. Las chicas iban por el pasillo gritando histéricas lo que iban a ponerse ese día. Algunos chicos habían esperado hasta el último momento para encontrar pareja para el baile. Hermione buscaba algo en el cajón.  
–Qué buscas Hermione?.- preguntó Laura apartándose exageradamente el pelo para mirar bajo la cama.  
–Jolin! Me lo compré ayer!  
–El qué?.- dijo Marta contenta.  
–Pues... un maletín de maquillaje...  
–Ah! Lo vi en la bolsa esa de ahí.- dijo Anna señalando una bolsa amarilla cerca de la puerta.  
–Qué tonta soy! Lo dejé en la bolsa.- dijo Hermione mientras se daba un golpe en la frente.  
–Jeje!.- rieron todas.  
–Bueno, bajemos a almorzar...- dijo Laura levantándose del suelo.   
–Vale.

---

En el Gran Comedor se respiraba un ambiente entre feliz y nervioso. Había mucho jaleo.  
–Harry, me puedes pasar los cereales?.- preguntó Anna.  
–Eh? Sí, sí, claro. Toma.  
Harry no podía creérselo. Se supone que quería a Anna, pero entonces ¿Por qué no podía parar de pensar en Hitomi? Esa sonrisa le volvía loco. Anna tampoco tenía muy claro sus sentimientos...   
"Qué guai, qué guai! Pronto vendrá Bill y podré verle! Pero ahora estoy con Harry... Laura no quiso salir con él por mí y seria injusto. Pero después de todo, siempre he estado enamorada de Bill... ¡No sé qué hacer!".

---

El día pasó volando y llegaron las prisas. Se podían ver a estudiantes corriendo, acabándose de arreglar.  
–No me entra el vestido! He engordado mucho! No me entra! Solo ha pasado un día!  
–Hitomi...- dijo Laura.  
–Qué!  
–Que pasa si te bajas la cremallera y te lo pones bien?  
–Vale, duish U.U  
Y así durante bastante rato. Empezaron poniéndose el vestido con todos los complementos. Luego Hermione las maquilló.  
–Los chicos han dicho que nos esperaban en el recibidor.- dijo Anna.   
–Bueno, pues a qué esperamos?.- dijo sonriente Marta. 

---

-Y nunca te contaron nada?.- dijo Draco alucinando.  
–Nunca. Por eso no me lo acababa de creer.- dijo Harry.  
–Yo también aluciné cuando me lo explicó, tranquilo, luego con pensar que esos muggles son imbéciles lo entiendes.- dijo Ron dando palmaditas en la espalda de Draco.  
–Me he quedado alucinado...  
–Pues espera a ver eso...- dijo Harry señalando las escaleras.  
Bajaban Marta, Anna, Laura, Hermione e Hitomi sonriendo. Todas estaban preciosas.  
Marta con su vestido verde, llevaba el pelo recogido en dos moños de los que caían dos lazos. Anna llevaba el pelo con dos mechones recogidos por detrás y llevaba gloss en los labios. Laura llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta muy baja y dos mechones que le caían. Iba ligeramente maquilla. Hermione llevaba el pelo suelto y muy rizado. Su vestido constaba de una sola pieza de un color muy claro, con un cinturón en la cintura. Llevaba unos guantes largos blancos. Por último, Hitomi llevaba el pelo recogido en un lazo en excepción de sus características trencitas. Su vestido, aunque era largo, no le cubría los pies. Llevaba guantes negros y un cinturón también negro. El vestido era rosa claro.   
Marta fue hacia Ron, que tenía la boca abierta, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se cogió a un brazo y fueron hacia el baile. Anna abrazó a Harry y le dio un beso. Dan y Draco tenían la misma cara, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca también. Laura se puso a reir de la cara de Draco, se acercó a él, le cerró la boca y le dio un beso en los labios. Hermione abrazó a Dan, éste la cogió en brazos y le dio un beso también.   
–Estás... simplemente alucinante.  
Hermione sonrió.   
(N/A: Cierto! Soy imbécil! No he mencionado los trajes de los chicos (imitando a Dobby) mala, mala, mala!)  
Sobre los trajes de los chicos no había mucho que contar. Todos eran iguales y diferentes a la vez. El traje de Ron era de color azul formado por una camisa color azul cielo (N/A: Como sus ojos 0) y encima una chaqueta azul muy oscura y unos pantalones de ese mismo color. Harry y Dan llevaban un traje muy parecido de color, negro, y una camisa blanca debajo. También llevaban corbata, pero la de Harry era verde y la de Dan, azul. Draco llevaba un traje totalmente blanco, vamos, que entre que era rubio, ojos grises y vestido de blanco, solo le faltaban las alas para poder pensar que era un ángel que se había perdido.  
Dentro del Gran Comedor había mucho ambiente: Parejas bailando, música moderna y mesas para que la gente se sentara a tomar algo. Se sentaron en una de las muchas mesas redondas que habían y hablaron. Hitomi vio a su pareja y despidió para ir con él a bailar.  
–Me voy que ya he visto a mi pareja de baile.- dijo Hitomi.  
–Quién es? No lo había visto nunca.- dijo Ron intentando recordar.  
–Ah, bueno, ya. Se llama Michael Conrad es de Ravenclaw.  
–Ah, okis.  
–Bueno, adiós!  
Hitomi se fue. Se cogió del brazo del chico y se fueron sonrientes.  
-No lo había visto nunca...- dijo Harry siguiéndoles con la mirada.  
–Yo tampoco.- dijo Hermione.  
–Nosotras sí.- dijo Laia señalando a sus dos hermanas y Artema.  
Artema no paraba de mirar a Hitomi y a Michael y después miraba al suelo.   
–Artema, qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto tan... así... tan depre.- dijo Laura.  
–Es que... bueno, no se lo digáis a nadie, pero yo siempre he estado enamorada de Michael. Pero a Michael le gusta Hitomi, aunque ella no le hace ni caso, no puede remediarlo...  
–Bueno, no pasa nada, mujer. Ya verás como pronto se dará cuenta que Hitomi no siente nada por él y será tu oportunidad de oro para ligártelo.- dijo Marta.  
–No sé yo...  
–Que sí, chia.- dijo Ron.  
–Harry, qué miras?.- susurró Anna.  
–Eh? Ah! Nada. No miro nada.  
–Bueno...- dijo Anna un poco desconfiada.  
–Ei, chicos!  
–Fred! George! Bill! Charlie? Que hacéis aquí?- dijeron a coro Laura, Marta, Anna, Harry, Ron y las trillizas.

FIN

¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que lo nuestro no es la descripción así que la descripción de los vestidos no es muy detallada pero pronto veréis los esbozos. Qué pintan aquí Fred, George, Bill.. etc.? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo n.n y van a pasar muxas cosas.

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	22. El baile II

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de _Inside My Heart. _Este capítulo va a ser muuy fuerte en todos los sentidos. Las hormonas están más alborotadas de lo normal y habrán disputas varias y muchas sorpresas. En este capítulo va a aparecer un poco Ginny que decíais que estaba un poco olvidada. Esperamos que os guste!

**Capítulo 22: El Baile (II)**

-Jaja! Sabría que os sorprenderíamos.- dijo Fred guiñando el ojo a Laia. Ésta le envió un beso en el aire.  
–Pero las sorpresas no han acabado! Convencimos a Oliver Wood para que viniese.- dijo George.  
Anna y Bill hacia rato que aguantaban sus miradas.  
–En serio! ¿Oliver Wood? El famoso capitán de Quidditch?.- dijo Mariona muy emocionada.  
–El mismísimo.- dijo Harry.  
–Qué guai! Qué guai! Qué guai!.- dijo Mariona super ilusionada.  
–Uix... cuanta emoción, ¿qué pasa aquí?.  
-O Oliver...- a Mariona se le caía la baba al ver a Oliver.  
–Sí, qué:S  
–Encantada! Me llamo Mariona y soy la mejor y la más guapa de las trillizas. Tengo 16 años y voy a Ravenclaw.- Mariona había saltado de la silla y había estrechado la mano de un confundido Oliver.  
–Buenas! Ya he vuelto!.- dijo Hitomi muy contenta.- aprovecho para presentar. Chicos, él es Michael. Después se va. Ha quedado con sus amigos.  
Michael Konrad era un chico no muy rubio. Tenía un pelo castaño pero muy muy claro. Sus ojos eran de un marrón muy brillante, supongo que por la emoción del momento. Era guapo. A Artema casi le tuvieron que traer un cubo para recoger la baba.  
–Bueno, yo me voy.- dijo sonriendo Michael.  
–Bueno, hasta luego!.- dijeron todos.  
–Venga, Draco! Vamos a bailar Anda porfa...- dijo Laura arrastrando a Draco.  
–Venga vamos.- y le cogió de la mano.  
–Vamos nosotros también Dan!.- dijo Hermione.  
–Ok!.- dijo éste.  
–Anna, vamos?.- le preguntó Harry.  
–No, iré luego.  
–Bueno, pues me tendré que buscar otra persona jeje, tú te lo pierdes. Te apuntas Hitomi?.- dijo Harry con estas últimas palabras con más lentitud.  
–Bueno.  
–Ron, yo no sé bailar, pero me hace ilu.- dijo Marta.  
–No te preocupes. Yo tampoco, ni Harry ni Herms, ni nadie...  
–Jaja!.- Marta no pudo contenerse de la risa.  
Mariona hacía rato que hablaba con Oliver y éste parecía divertirse. Laia estaba encima de Fred todo el rato, no lo dejaba en paz, pero parecía muy contento. Agnès hablaba con George. Éste parecía un poco embobado. Anna miraba a las parejas. Bill sele acercó al verla sola y entablaron una conversación.

---

Draco y Laura bailaban con el ritmo, la música. No muy lejos andaban Ron y Marta también bailando y tampoco se les daba tan mal. Sonó una muy lenta. Draco cogió a Laura, Ron a Marta, Dan a Hermione y Harry... cogió a una sonrojada Hitomi. Draco susurraba en la oreja de la chica algo que le hizo sonrojar y que sonriera. Marta y Ron parecían más felices que nunca. Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico. Dan la cogía por la cintura. Harry e Hitomi bailaban. Hitomi lo miró a los ojos.  
–Harry, creo que debo irme.- dijo Hitomi intentando marchar.  
–No! No te vayas, por favor.  
–No creo que esto sea una buena idea.- bajó la mirada.  
–Por qué!  
–Porque tú la tienes novia, y se va a enfadar como te vea tanto conmigo.  
–Y qué?  
–Como que y qué? Me... me estoy enamorando de ti y lo pasaría fatal...  
–No lo creo, Hitomi.  
–Pues yo sí, es que no lo entiendes?  
–No.   
–Porque estás con Anna.  
–Sí, pero...  
–Sí, pero nada.  
–No. Sí pero yo te quiero a ti... a sido un flechazo!  
–Por diós! Qué estás diciendo Harry!  
–Pues eso... que yo te quiero Hitomi.- Hitomi miró a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.  
–Pero Harry, no puede ser... Anna...  
–Anna, aunque diga que no, está enamorada de Bill.  
Hitomi volvió a bajar la mirada, Harry le levantó la cara. Entonces él juntó los labios con Hitomi.   
–Hitomi te quiero.  
–Y... y yo también, Harry.- y se abrazaron.  
Anna lo vio de lejos y se quedó estática. ¿Cómo podía estarle haciendo eso su Harry?  
–Será capullo! Pues a este juego jugamos los dos!  
Anna se levantó de golpe ante la mirada de toda la gente que había visto la escenita. Se tiró encima de Bill y le estampó un morreo de los que hacen historia. Bill (y los demás) se quedaron estupefactos. Luego Anna salió del Gran Comedor corriendo, arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer.  
Todos miraban a Bill que aún no había reaccionado.  
–Se puede saber que hace esta chica?.- preguntó Agnès alucinando.  
–No tengo ni idea O.O.- dijo Bill.

---

Anna estaba llorando en el jardín. Se le acercó Bill, se sentó a su lado y se quedaron en silencio. Ya se lo explicaría cuando quisiese.

---

Ron y Marta bailaban muy agarraditos. Ron, que cogía a Marta de la cintura, se estaba volviendo loco cada vez que respiraba porque estaba oliendo el suave olor de su perfume. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Solo la idea de imaginar que la podía perder, le llenaba de dolor y amargura. Marta, que estaba apoyada en el pecho del chico, sentía como su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. Su respiración estaba alterada. Lo quería tanto... Nunca había sentido nada igual. Ron lo decidió. Sin decir nada acarició el cabello de Marta y le besó.  
–Te quiero mucho...- dijo Marta mirándole a los ojos.  
Dios! Esos ojos... le brillaban a la luz de las velas. Ron sonrió. Le dio muchos besitos cortos en los labios.  
–Ven, salgamos a dar una vuelta.- dijo Ron.  
Salieron al jardín bajo un manto de estrellas y una luna espléndida. Brillante como los ojos de los enamorados. Prefirieron subir a la Torre de Astronomía. Ron y Marta se sentaron. Marta dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.  
–Qué noche más hermosa y perfecta...- Ron miró al cielo, también.  
–Sí, pero no hay noche más bonita que estar contigo...  
Marta sonrojó.  
–Qué dices, Ron!  
–Que eres la persona más bonita, más perfecta, más dulce, más simpática y más inteligente que conozco. En resumen, eres tú  
-Ron... que vergüenza... tu eres mi peluxín!.- dijo tirándose encima de Ron y dándole besitos. Se quedaron mirando. Ron y Marta empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Y allí, bajo el manto de estrellas, unieron sus almas, formando un nuevo ser. 

---

-Estás mejor?.- dijo Bill mirándola.   
Anna se secó la cara y afirmó.  
–Qué pasó ahí dentro? Por qué me besaste?  
–Lo siento... no debí hacerlo. Me dejé llevar... por la rabia.  
–Pero por qué lo hiciste?  
–Porque... porque Harry... besó a Hitomi.- Empezó a llorar de nuevo y Bill la abrazó, consolándola.

---  
Michael Konrad se encontraba sentado en un rincón muy triste porque se había enterado que a Hitomi le gustaba Harry. Había perdido todas las esperanzas de salir con la chica de sus sueños. Fue entonces cuando una chica de unos exóticos y penetrantes ojos violeta se le acercó y le tendió la mano ofreciéndole salir a bailar.  
–Quieres?  
-No se me da muy bien bailar...- dijo levantando la cabeza.  
–Venga va...- dijo Artema suplicándole.- porfaaas!  
–Es que...  
–Va! que no soporto ver a la gente triste. No a la tristeza mundial! XD  
Michael vio tales ganas de bailar de la chica que se resignó. Tampoco le parecía tan mala idea.  
–Vaale...- dijo Michael levantándose y regalándole una sonriesa.- venga va, sí!  
–Ok... pues... a bailar!

---

Ginny se encontraba con sus hermanos que hablaban y hablaban y no paraban de reirse. Ella estaba callada. Sólo tenía ojos para alguien. No podía contenerse a observar a ese alguien llamado Michael Konrad. No sabía por qué y por eso de vez en cuando agitaba su cabeza. ¿Quizá se estaba enamorando de él? ¿Qué tenían los Michaels que le atraían tanto? No, no podía ser. Pero prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos, no quería ni hacerse daño ni hacer daño a nadie.  
Draco y Laura bailaban muy bien y se lo estaban pasando fenomenal.

---

-Laia, estás muy guapa hoy... estás... impresionante!  
–Gracias, Fred!.- Laia abrazó a Fred. Éste se sonrojó. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que era Fred.  
–Qué te pasa, nene? XD.- preguntó Laia colocándose bien el vestido. Laia llevaba su bonito y provocativo vestido rojo.  
–Tengo que confesarte algo que nunca he hecho y...- Fred se puso nervioso.  
–El qué?.- Laia ya se suponía cual sería la respuesta. (N/A: Qué creída, no? XD).  
–Ven, vamos allí que estaremos más solos.  
–Bueno, ok xD  
Se dirigieron a una zona más apartada del Gran Comedor.  
–Y? Qué querías?.- dijo Laia sonriéndole.  
–Que bueno... desde que te conocí... madre mía que cutre suena... supe que tú y yo... teníamos un feeling especial y... el caso es que... tu me g...  
–Hola chicos!.- dijo un George gracioso.- Dumbledore nos llama a los antiguos alumnos. Te vienes?  
–Ah, bueno... ok, voy contigo.  
–Vale.- dijo George observando a Laia de arriba abajo. Cuando ya estaban lejos...  
–Anda que no está buena la tia...- dijo George lujúriamente. Fred suspiró.  
–Y que lo digas...  
Dumbledore, al verlos, los saludó. Y empezó su discurso.  
–Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo. Me alegro que hayan venido. Han sido seleccionados para una tarea muy importante en Hogwarts...- todos estaban asombrados.- A LIMPIAR! XD  
–O.o.- todos los alumnos se quedaron KO. McGonagall no pudo contenerse y se echó a reir. Se acercó a Snape y a su oreja le dijo: "No debería haberse tomado la última copa...".  
Dumbledore se calmó y rectificó.  
–Era broma! XD Un poco de risas no van mal. Y ahora poniéndonos serios.- cambió la cara de repente.- me complace ver que están bien. Me alegra saber que sus pasos por Hogwarts les han sido fructíferos. Nada más, tan solo un grande aplauso para todos ellos. PLAS PLAS PLAS  
Bien. Alguien quiere añadir algunas palabras más?.- todo se quedó en silencio.- veo que no. Pues... que siga la fiesta!.- la música siguió sonando y la gente volvió a bailar. Fred empezó a buscar a Laia pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Estaba todo lleno. Había perdido la oportunidad de decírselo a Laia. La había perdido. Y nunca mejor dicho. Tenía un vacía en su interior... quizás nunca más la volvería a ver por la diferencia de vida y de edad. Lo único que podía hacer es esperar que ocurriera un milagro.  
–Hola.- Laia había regresado y apareció como por arte de magia detrás suyo.  
–MILAGRO! Digo... hola de nuevo, jeje.- dijo Fred.  
–Em... jeje. Bueno, vine a buscarte, pues creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.  
–Si...- dijo Fred agachando la cabeza. Laia se levantó con cuidado.  
–Mírame a los ojos.- dijo ella sin dejar de tocar el rostro de Fred.  
–Pues que tú... me g...- Fred se quedó a media frase. Laia le tapó la boca con su mano y...  
–No hace falta que sigas.- Laia le regaló una sonrisa y juntó sus labios con el chico que en un futuro que haría feliz... muy feliz, y le haría cambiar por completo, como si volviera a nacer.  
–Me gustas...- dijo Fred una vez se separó de la chica.

---

-Que asco por favor...  
–Hay alguien?.- preguntó Hermione.   
–"Mierda! Es Hermione! Como se entere... que va a decir!".- Sí, Hermione, soy Marta.  
–Vengo a lavarme las manos, estás bien?  
–Si, si. Creo...  
Hermione abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y encontró a Marta con un vaso en la mano sentada en el suelo del baño. Le cogió el vaso y lo examinó. Marta estaba aterrada.  
–Esto no es... no es lo que parece...- dijo Marta haciéndose la despiesta.  
–Un momento... esto yo lo conozco. Es una poción antibaby...  
Marta palideció por momentos.  
–Toma, bébetela.- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado.  
–No... no te enfadas? Lo encuentras la cosa más normal del mundo? O.O   
-Por qué iba a enfadarme? Después de todo, yo también la he tomado esta mañana.  
–Ah... qué?  
–Es que... no quería contároslo, me daba corte. El día antes del baile... pues... bueno ya sabes...- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.  
–Sí, sí, pero no nos lo has contado.  
–Tu tampoco. Tampoco es una cosa que se vaya diciendo a los cuatro vientos. O no?

FIN

¿Qué os ha parecido? No sentís vergüenza ajena como nosotras xD? Dejad reviews porfis. Hasta la próxima.

Myrfe&AuraDrko 


	23. Los EXTASIS

Wolas! Sentimos la tardanza en colgar un nuevo capítulo, pero ya se sabe que los profesores no tienen piedad a la hora de poner exámenes. En este capítulo empiezan las pruebas de EXTASIS y Anna recibe una carta inesperada y muy especial.

**Capítulo 23: Los EXTASIS**

Anna se despertó con los ojos aún rojos de llorar. "Todos los tíos son iguales". Pensaba Anna con gran furia. Había decidido olvidar a Harry y no hablarle nunca más. Y desde luego, a Hitomi tampoco. Las cosas se complicaron. Esa misma tarde empezaban las pruebas de EXTASIS y no tenía nada de fuerzas para repasar por la mañana, que la tenía libre. El primer examen era de vuelo. No lo resistía. Se vistió para bajar a almorzar y se encontró a Hitomi por la puerta. Hitomi intentó hablar con ella, pero Anna la ignoró.  
–Estarás contenta, no? Harry es tuyo. Qué escondido te lo tenías, no? Pues que vaya de gusto.  
–Pero...- pero Anna la dejó con la palabra en la boca.- Hay que ver... Por qué están pasándome estas cosas a mí?.- se preguntó Hitomi recordando esa noche tan... que no la olvidaría nunca.

Anna llegó al comedor donde ya se encontraban Laura, Marta y Harry. Ron vino detrás de Anna junto con Hermione, Hitomi y las demás. Anna se sentó al lado de Hermione para tener a Harry e Hitomi lo más lejos posible. (N/A: Hermione estaba sentada junto a Marta, que estaba al lado de Laura, luego Hitomi y después Harry, con Ron delante. Artema se sentaba junto a Ron delante de Hitomi y Parvati y Lavender se sentaban delante de Marta y Laura respectivamente. Seamus hoy se sentó delante de Hermione porque no tuvo más remedio. Y Neville a su lado). Hitomi se acercó a Harry y en la oreja le susurró:  
-Luego tenemos que hablar, es urgente.  
–Ok.- dijo Harry un poco preocupado. Hermione, que quería que Harry, Hitomi y Anna hicieran las paces, le dijo a Anna:  
-Estás bien? Lo siento por lo de ayer. Si quieres después de los exámenes de hoy quedamos y hablamos oks?.- intentó decir lo más bajo posible.- no debes preocuparte, tiene fácil arreglo, pero lo que no tienes que hacer es enfadarte, te... te ha hecho mucho daño pero... debes superarlo.  
–Ah, no me lo recuerdes! Exámenes! Ua! Noooo!.- dijo Marta histérica.  
–Vale, vale, con calma U.U.- dijo Laura dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Marta suspiró y se tranquilizó de golpe. O.O.

De mientras, después de este pequeño solo de Marta, Anna y Hermione siguieron con su charla.

–De acuerdo, luego hablamos, necesito alguien con quién hablar.- dijo Anna intentando sonreir.  
–Para esto están las amigas, jeje.- y estuvieron un buen rato hablando. Cuando todo el mundo terminó de comer vinieron los nervios de golpe. Todos pensaban que la memoria les fallaría.  
–Tranquilizaos un poco...- dijo Laura.- el primer examen es de vuelo, no necesitáis memoria para nada u.u.  
–Uix, es verdad! Que fuerte! Qué guai! Qué guai!.- saltó Marta.  
–Con qué tranquilidad se lo toma la tia.- dijo Anna mirando a Laura.  
–Solo has de tener confianza en ti misma y todo te saldrá muy bien.- dijo Laura.   
–Pero a mi no se me dan bien los deportes y menos éste.- suspiró Anna.  
–Bueno, pues todo se aprendre. A mi no se me queda nada de Historia de la Magia.- dijo Laura.  
–A mi sip! Si quieres te ayudo.- dijo Hermione.  
–Oks!  
–Pero tu me ayudas con... con... con... con...  
–Con qué!  
–No sé... esque todo me sale... digo no...- Hermione se sonrojó.   
–Duish! Mejor para ti.- dijo Harry.  
Apareció Draco.   
–Buenas, princesa! Que te toca?  
–Examen de vuelo, y a ti?  
–Pues teorico de pociones U.Uu.  
–Pobrecito!  
-Nos vemos luego ;).- dijo Draco.

---

Madame Hooch los colocó todos en fila, uno al lado de otro y con la escoba preparada en el lado derecho. Luego prosiguió en la explicación de la prueba, esta vez, era demasiado difícil.   
–Ahí deberéis mostrarme una doble pirueta intacta y deberéis descender luego en picado sin caer al suelo. Los pasos tienen que estar perfectos, lo siento, se exige señor Longbotton.- dijo Hooch observando a un muy preocupado Neville.- entonces puntuaré y luego pasaremos a la última prueba que será una prueba de obstáculos y para terminar un juego de Quidditch.  
–Pero a mi nunca me la pasan...- dijo Laura en voz baja quejándose.  
–Anda que a mi...- se unió Marta.  
–Yo sacaré un 0 fijo!.- dijo Anna suplicándole a Dios que le fuera todo bien xD.  
–Dejen de quejarse ya, señoritas, empieza el examen. A ver... Josh Adams! Usted es el primero.  
Josh, un chico bastante alto, rubio y de ojos negros dio un paso decidido. La doble pirueta le salió bastante bien. La caida no le salió tan bien como la pirueta. En la caida, cuando todavía le quedaban dos metros para llegar al suelo subió y ascendió otra vez. Así durante mucho rato. Hilary Bott, una chica rubia de ojos azules también le salió bastante bien. Lavender Brown, parecía muy insegura pero no le fue mal. Lauren Carsly, una chica muy patosa, le fue bastante mal. Luego Seamus Finnigan casi se cayó al bajar pero no le pasó nada. A Hermione, bueno, a Hermione no podía haberle ido de otra forma, le fue fantásticamente. Neville, tembloroso le salió todo bien pero era como si vieras una película en cámara lenta de tan lento que iba. A Marta le fue muy bien.  
–Ahora le toca a usted, señorita Martí.- dijo la profesora. Laura dio unos pasos hacia delante, cogió la escoba con fuerza y se elevó. Su doble pirueta fue un visto y no visto, la dio intacta. Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Cayó en picado. Hooch aplaudió silenciosamente. Laura empezó a dar saltos de alegría y chocó los cinco con Marta.  
–Realmente bien, señorita Martí, ahora cálmese y déjele el turno a Parvati.  
A Parvati no le fue del todo bien, la caída fue casi perfecta pero sólo hizo una vuelta y media. Cuando terminó, se puso a llorar en brazos de Lavender, porque Hooch no dejaba que lo depitiese.  
–Sigamos, ¿Harry Potter?  
–Sí.- Harry se elevó y su pirueta fue espectacular y cayó en picado y paró a unos centímetros del césped.  
–Impresionante, señor Potter, se nota su dote para los deportes, felici...  
–Ai!.- chilló Anna.- una rampa, una rampa!  
–Que le ocurre señorita? Tranquilícese. Lo hará primero Weasley.  
–Qué!.- se quejó Ron. Anna se rió por debajo de la nariz, quería ganar tiempo para calentar. Ron se elevó, cerró los ojos para no marearse y con terror enorme hizo la doble pirueta perfecta y un descenso un poco flojo. Cuando acabó, suspiró.   
–Ahora usted, señorita Sauras.- Anna se levantó tranquila, cogió con fuerza la escoba y... no se equivocó en nada. Alegría! XD  
–Muy bien señorita Sauras. Ya hemos terminado. Espérense un momento, que les puntuo.- Los chicos se disparataron un poco y empezaron a hablar de cómo les había ido. Parvati seguí triste y sus amigas intentaban consolarla y darle ánimos para la siguiente prueba.   
–Venga, anímate mujer. Que no te fue tan mal.- le dijo Lavender abrazándola y secándole las lágrimas.   
–Vamos que no ;;. Seguro que nunca podré llegar a a ser medimaga en San Mungo, se necesita mucha nota final en todas las pruebas! Sniff!.- no podía parar de llorar en solo pensar que no podría realizar el sueño de su vida, ser enfermera del prestigioso hospital de San Mungo, como toda su familia.  
–Anda, que no es tan grave, no se terminará el mundo, además, te faltan muchísimas pruebas más y hacen promedia.- le dijo Josh Adams.  
–Por eso mismo, que empiezo con mal pie!.- se quejó Parvati.  
–No te pongas así...- Josh la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hooch cerró la libreta de golpe, dio unas palmas y en pocos segundo tuvo todos sus alumnos reunidos. Lavender aún lloraba. La siguiente prueba era de obstáculos. Tardaron más de media hora en realizarla todos. Poca gente no la aprobó, a las demás les fue bien, incluso a Parvati.  
–Me ha salido!.- empezó a chillar Parvati de alegría acercándose a Lavender y a Josh.  
–Felicidades.- dijo Lavender contenta.- a mí me ha salido bastante bien, no crees xD?  
–Demasiado bien! Jeje.- dijo Parvati chocándole los cinco.- Ahora solo nos falta la última prueba.- Lavender se alejó para hablar con Hilary Bott y Josh y Parvati se quedaron solos. Josh y Parvati eran amigos de la infancia. Eran muy buenos amigos. Hacía cosa de 9 años, Josh se había quedado prendado de su mejor amiga, de Lavender, pero ésta solo lo tomaba como amigo, y no sucedió nada. Él no se lo dijo nunca por miedo a perderla como amiga. Pero él la miraba con otros ojos, disimulando, claro.  
–Ahora para descansar un poco jugaremos un partido de Quidditch. Haced los equipos. Harry y Lavender, escoged!  
Jugaron un buen rato y también rieron mucho cuando Seamus se cayó de la escoba y se cayó además, de culo. Entonces se dio en ese hueso que si te haces daño, no se sabe por qué, empiezas a reir. Hasta Hooch se moría de risa.  
Cuando terminaron el partido se cambiaron y fueron al Gran Comedor para comer u para saber cuál era la próxima prueba. Se sentaron muy cansados y empezaron a comer como nunca. Eso de hacer 3 horas de Quidditch no les sentaba muy bien... Comían y les llegó la nota para la próxima prueba.

"ALUMNOS DE 7º de GRYFFINDOR. Próxima prueba: Práctico de Pociones.  
En las Mazmorras. 

Utensilios necesarios:  
Caldero  
Varita  
Varilla para remover  
Gafas protectoras

Examinador: Lucy Helpker"

-Me cagüen la...- dijo Ron.  
–No seas basto, Ron.- le saltó Hermione diciendo que no con la cabeza.  
–Pero tú sabes lo que es aguantar al mo...- Ron paró. Hermione le había dado con el codo, toda asustadiza.  
–Qué decía de mí, señor "Zanahoria" de pacotilla?.- dijo Snape con voz grave colocándose bien sus grasosos y viscosos pelos. (N/A: Qué asco, qué asco! XD). El pensamiento de Ron se había alterado "pero, pero como ma' llamao'? Zanahoria? Zanahoria de pacotilla? Zanahoria! Habrá se visto ese asqueroso pelo sucio! Vete un poquito a...- la mierda.- ups, se le había escapado, en voz alta, sonoro. ¡¡Uaa!  
–Todos los Weasleys son iguales, pobres a más no poder, sin remedio alguno, no trabajan, no son nada. Pues sabe usted señor Weasley, le voy a quitar unos...  
–Bien, alumnos. Quisiera decir unas palabras a todos los alumnos de esta nuestra escuela. Si pudiera hacerme el favor, profesor Snape, de sentarse?.- dijo Dumbledore. Snape fue la primera vez en su vida como profesor que se sonrojó. Toda la escuela le miraba. Se quedó quieto. Sin mover ni un pie. Los profesores empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.  
–Vamos, un poquito de por favor!.- dijo McGonagall estresada xD.  
–Eh! Eso sale en una serie de España!.- dijo Anna descolocada.   
–Bueno, tranquilícense ya. Profesor Snape... siéntese.- dijo Dumbledore.  
–Después nos veremos las caras, muchacho...- dijo Snape para Ron.  
–Está loco!.- dijo Ron.  
–No te puede hacer nada.- dijo Hermione.  
–Además nosotras te ayudaremos.- dijo Marta guiñando el ojo.  
–Bien, alumnos! Solo decir que las pruebas EXTASIS y TIMOS ya han empezado. Que sepáis que solo la prueba de vuelo os puntuará la profesora Hooch. Ron miró a Snape y se rió. Así no le suspendería porque no le examinaba él. Empezaron a comer hasta que no pudieron más. La gente ya estaba más tranquila y ya querían no tener miedo para la siguiente prueba, aunque todos sabían que era mucho peor que la primera. Cuando ya se iban hacia los dormitorios para coger el material para la prueba de pociones, Hitomi se acercó a Harry.  
–Oye, al final no hablamos.- dijo Hitomi con la cabeza bajada.  
–Qué querías? Me preocupaste!.- dijo Harry frotando sus lágrimas invisibles.  
–Hablo en serio... creo que no estamos haciendo lo correcto. Le estás haciendo daño a Anna, y tú no te das cuenta.- dijo Hitomi a Harry.  
–Qué me estás intentando decir con esto, Hitomi?  
–Tenemos que dejar "lo nuestro"...- dijo Hitomi decepcionada.  
–Me estás pidiendo que deje de quererte? Si me abandonas me muero.- Se quedaron en silencio. Pero luego Harry continuó.- No sé por qué no comprendes que Anna forma ya parte de mi pasado, no puedes obligarme a quererle, porque te quiero a ti, solamente a ti.- Hitomi no decía nada, sólo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras le brotaban lágrimas.  
–Pero... pero Anna es mi amiga, yo también le estoy haciendo daño!.- chilló con furia Hitomi dándole con los puños a Harry sin fuerza alguna en el pecho.  
–Tú me quieres?.- preguntó Harry cogiéndole de las muñecas. Hitomi se calmó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Se secó las lágrimas.- Tu me quieres?.- repitió Harry mirándola fijamente. Hitomi habló.  
–Sí. Yo te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Muchísimo, pero...- Harry la interrumpió.  
–Pero qué? Entonces! Cuál es el problema?  
–Anna...  
–Déjala ya en paz!.- chilló Harry. Hitomi se asustó. Calló.- Per... perdona, me he alterado muchísimo... perdona...- Hitomi lo miró desafiándolo.  
–Si tú no comprendes mis sentimientos, no mereces estar conmigo. Quiero que mi chico me entienda, que pueda entender como me siento. Así que...- Hitomi se giró e intentó marchar corriendo de allí, ya no podía más, pero Harry la tomó del brazo, la giró hacia él y quedaron uno delante del otro, sus frentes estaban al tocar.  
–Hitomi, yo te quiero. Te entiendo. Aunque no lo parezca. Perdóname, soy un estúpido. Perdóname.- Harry se acercó a Hitomi, ella cerró los ojos, Harry se acercó más y... juntaron sus labios. Se abrazaron. Se querían. Y mucho.  
Fue entonces cuando Anna, que salía detrás de una columna, llorando, se acercó a la pareja, especialmente a Harry. Apartó a Hitomi, de un golpe. Ella se quejó pero lo entendió. Anna se colocó delante de Harry, le pegó una bofetada. Sin decir ni una palabra, Anna se fue corriendo. Cuando casi llegó al final del pasillo, se giró hacia ellos y dijo entre lágrimas:  
-Harry, no me dejas tú. Te dejo yo!  
Y desapareció. No podía entender la mala suerte que tenía, había querido a Harry más que cualquier otra persona, sin embargo, él le había puesto LOS CUERNOS. No podía más. Quería morir.  
–Hola wa...? Que te pasa? No llores! venga, tranquila.- dijo Houpy Cleeswood que pasaba por allí, y la abrazó.  
–Bueno, Harry y yo lo hemos dejado. Le he dejado yo. Está con Hitomi.   
–Oh... lo siento mucho!.- dijo Houpy.  
–No pasa nada... lo superaré...- dijo Anna intentando sonreír.  
–Claro que lo superarás tengo una buena noticia para ti. Resulta que hace cuestión de unos minutos, una lechuza muy pequeña y ágil, se ha colado en la lechucería. Iba muy alborotada. Tenía una carta atada en la pata. Para ti.  
–Para mí?- Anna se alegró un poco y dejó de llorar.- De quién?.- la pregunta era obvia.  
–De Bill. Se ve que es importante.- Anna se sonrojó.  
–Ahh...- Houpy le entregó la carta y se despidió. Anna se quedó sola en el pasillo. Abrió la carta:

"Querida Anna,  
Como ya debes haber visto, soy Bill. Que tal estás? Espero que bien, no me gustaría verte triste. Me gustó mucho conocerte, desde el primer momento, porque para mí eres muy especial. Si te preocupa lo que pensé por aquello del baile, no te preocupes! Jeje, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ok? Creo que entiendo bien tus sentimientos y sé que te encuentras frente algunos problemas, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí y puedes confiar en mí. Tengo una noticia. Mañana vendré a Hogwarts para un encargo de Dumbledore. Sería un honor pasar a verte y hablar un poco, si a ti te va bien. Tienes que hablar con alguien, lo sé. Envíame una lechuza rápidamente con una respuesta y se la mandas a Kirbyte, mi lechuza personal. A que es bonita? Tiene muy mal genio pero en el fondo es encantadora. Espero que te estén yendo muy bien las pruebas del EXTASIS, espero lo mejor para ti, y espero que saques las mejores notas de todo el colegio, porque eres la mejor ;). Venga, anímate y sé feliz, hazlo por mí, sí?  
Muchos besos y sinceros abrazos de tu amigo,  
BILL"

–"Muchos besos y sinceros abrazos de tu amigo... Bill".- repitió Anna.- Bill!.- Anna se emocionó. Se calmó. Se volvió a emocionar. De nuevo se calmó. Entonces le vinieron en mente imágenes de Bill en el baile, también de Harry, con Hitomi... Luego pensó. Llegó a una conclusión, si Harry podía ser feliz, ella también. Anna miró el reloj.  
–Mierda! Dos minutos y empieza la prueba de pociones!.- Anna empezó a correr hacia las mazmorras. Cuando llegó, ya iba a ser casi la última en entrar. Y, como si ya no tuviese demasiada mala suerte, se le cayó el pergamino, la carta. James Stuarth lo vio todo y la cogió. La desdobló. La leyó y sonrió. Anna no sabía lo que le esperaba. Su carta había llegado a manos del chico más chivato de todo Hogwarts.  
–Venga chicos, entren.- dijo una anciana de pelo largo y blanco recogido en una gran trenza muy bien peinada. Todos entraron empujándose.  
–Bien, me van a preparar una poción productiva. Luego me explicarán en una hoja para qué sirve. Pueden empezar.  
Todos estaban histéricos. Hermione iba como una máquina.

---

-Aix, que bien me ha ido!.- dijo Hermione dando vueltas. Se chocó con alguien.- ups! Lo siento. Dan!.- se tiró encima.- me ha ido muy bien la prueba!  
–En serio? Y vuelo que tal?  
–Hooch me dijo que bien.  
–Ves? Tampoco se te da tan mal.  
–Oye Herm, con la calma.- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza mientras veía a su amiga saltar.  
–Además, no sé de qué te extrañas.- dijo Laura.  
–Pues a mí me fue bien.- dijo Marta.  
–En serio? A mí también! Y aún no me lo creo.- dijo Ron.  
–A mí bastante bien.- dijeron a coro Laura y Anna.

La siguiente prueba era la de Historia de la Magia, tal vez la peor asignatura ya que se habían de estudiar dos tomos de 100 páginas, todo lo que habían estudiado durante los últimos años. Mientras ellas estaban hablando, vieron como un grupito de gente se reía sin parar de señalar a Anna. Anna se esperó lo peor. Harry, Laura, Marta, Ron y Hermione se acercaron al grupo. Anna se quedó atrás.  
–Uaaaala!.- Ron se giró y miró a Anna. Se quedó parado. Anna se acercó al grupo, arrancó la carta de las manos de James y partió la carta en dos. Anna cogió el medio papel de la carta que cayó al suelo, se acercó a James y apuntándole con el dedo le dijo:   
-Vete un poquito a la mierda, vale? A ti que coño te importa quién me escriba? Imbecil.- Anna se volvió a girar y se marchó. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

FIN

¿Qué os ha parecido? Esperemos que os haya gustado aunque no pasa nada fuera de lo normal. Dejad reviews!

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	24. Cómo se conocieron Bill y Anna

Hola de nuevo! Ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo de _Inside My Heart_! Este capítulo está básicamente centrado sólo en Bill y Anna. Espero que os guste y pronto el cap.25!

**  
Capítulo 24: Cómo se conocieron Bill y Anna**

Anna se encontraba tendida en su cama escribiendo, escribiendo a Bill. Lo necesitaba, más que nunca. Lo quería tener en sus brazos, se sentía sola, desgraciada, un zero a la izquierda, nada. Y él era el único que lo entendía. El único que entendía sus sentimientos.

"Querido Bill,  
Espero no molestarte con la carta, pero necesito escribirte. Tal vez te pareceré pesada, pero esque no puedo más. El dolor recorre por todo mi cuerpo. Me siento sola, más que nunca. Todas mis amigas han tenido suerte en todo, sin embargo yo no. Mi relación con Harry se ha ido al garete, ha sido un fracaso desde que apareció Hitomi. Hitomi es mi amiga y la verdad es que encuentro que hacen mejor pareja ellos. Además no puedo obligar a nadie a salir conmigo si no me quiere. Pero aún así me siento mal, desgraciada. No tengo fuerzas para nada. Necesito a alguien a mi lado para poderle hablar de mis problemas y que me aguante, y si tu quisieras... podrías ser esa persona. Por favor, ayúdame...

Con unos sinceros abrazos,  
Anna"

Dobló el pergamino y subió en un momento a la lechucería. 

---

Pasaron los días muy rápidamente hasta que porfín llegó el sábado. El día anterior habían terminado las pruebas y hoy les daban las notas al final de la noche. El día anterior, Anna había recibido una carta de Bill en respuesta a la suya y esa carta la animó tanto que hoy estaba más feliz que nunca. Y la carta dijo así:

"Hola Anna!  
Soy Bill. El otro día, en poco rato recibí tu carta. Que pena que fuese por tan triste motivo. Pero no te preocupes porque aunque no me lo hubieses pedido, de todo corazón yo estaría aquí contigo apoyándote, porque no te mereces todo lo que te está pasando. Así que, si todo va bien, el sábado por la noche te espero en el jardín a las nueve. Tranquila que ya convencí a Dumbledore. Si no puedes venir, mándame una carta y quedamos otro día, vale? Cuídate mucho, 

Bill"

Ésta noche sería la mejor de toda su vida. Tal vez Bill no sintiera nada por ella, pero ella lucharía y se declararía.

---

-Hola Dan!.- Hermione se acercó a él y chocaron manos muy graciosamente.  
–Hola cariño! . que quieres?  
–Es que el otro día quise decirte algo y... bueno.  
–Qué quieres Hermione? No me asustes.  
Hermione, sin levantar la mirada le dijo:  
-Ah... bueno. Sólo que eres uno de los nueve elegidos y que en junio te tocará luchar contra "Quién no debe ser nombrado". Harry, Draco, Ron, Marta, Laura, Anna y yo somos los otros ocho.  
–Pero si ya...- murmuró Dan.  
–Sí, ya estamos en junio y está más cerca de lo que parece. Solo quería avisarte...  
Hermione ya se iba cuando Dan la paró.  
–Hermione, dime por todo lo que tu quieras, lo que sabes de todo esto.- a Dan le iba el corazón muy rápido.- pero tú te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Tengo miedo...  
–Anda, no conocía esta faceta de ti.- Hermione se sorprendió.  
–Estoy hablando en serio, es muy peligroso. No es un juego. Podemos morir todos. Todos.  
–Sólo sé que planeta es cada uno y lo que dice la profecía...- dijo Hermione.  
–Una profecía!.- chilló Dan.- Y qué dice! Quien es quien?  
–Cálmate Dan... tranquilízate! Harry es Jupiter, Laura es Mercurio, Venus soy yo, Tierra es Draco, Marte... en fin ya sabes... Saturno es Anna, Nepturo es Marta, Plutón es Ron y tú eres...  
–Urano.- terminó Dan.  
–Exacto, pero la profecía dice:  
-"En el sexto mes los nueve planetas se reunirán para desatar una batalla en el que solo uno morirá".  
–Me.. me estás diciendo... que habrá muertes?  
–Mmm... sí... eso... parece.  
–Esto no me gusta Hermione, esto NO me gusta.   
–No pasa nada Dan...  
–Sí que pasa! Como te pase algo me muero. Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
–Porque no lo sabíamos. Lo supimos hace poco.  
–Ok, ok, ok. Tranquilizémonos...

---

-Laura!  
–Qué, qué!.- Laura llegó corriendo a la habitación pensando que había pasado alguna desgracia.  
–Ayúdame a elegir un modelito...- dijo Anna.  
–Eing? Y eso a que viene?.- dijo Laura levantando la ceja derecha.  
–Porque hoy viene a visitarme Bill...- dijo sonrojada.  
–Así que es eso eh, pillina? Venganza?  
–No, Laura, me gusta de verdad.   
–Pues veamos lo que tienes en el armario.- Se acercó y abrió el armario.- Este no, no, no, horrible, fuera, no, ESTE!  
Sacó un vestido que aparentemente llegaba a las rodillas, de color blanco y bastante escotado y apretado.  
–Voy a parecer una salsicha metida aquí dentro.  
–Bueno, pero una salsicha sexi.- dijo Laura riendo.  
–Bueno, nosé si eso es bueno pero confio en ti.  
–Así me gusta.- dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalda.- veo que vas aprendiendo de mí.

---

Bill bajó del carruaje y sacó su maleta. Tenía que querdarse un par de días en Hogwarts porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Dumbledore. Cosas de dinero. Necesitaba dinero para organizar nosequé. Eso era lo de menos. La cuestión es que vería a sus amigos y... a ella. No se lo podía creer. Era más pequeña que él pero no lo aparentaba. Él la quería mucho, pero no debía.

---

-Anna, estate quieta joder!.- chilló Laura. Anna no podía parar de quejarse y dar vueltas por la habitación. Estaba histerica.  
–No puedo, no puedo!  
–Yo si que no puedo más contigo! Yo de ti dejaría de dar vueltas y me pondría el vestido.  
–Si ya... pero bueno.  
–Ni peros ni peras... ups.  
–Laura...  
–Perdón, perdón.  
–Me ayudas vale?  
–Que suerte que no hay clases ya... como ya pasaron los EXTASIS...  
–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero ayúdame!  
–Estás un poquito histerica no?  
–Un poco? Estoy completamente histerica!  
–Vale, vale... A ver... Venga! Ponte el vestido! O también te lo tengo que poner yo?  
–No, no. Yo me pongo el vestido y tu me peinas y me maquillas.  
Laura puso una sonrisa maquiavelica.  
–Me maquillas Li-ge-ra-men-te. A ver si voy a parecer un payaso.  
–Oye, que pesada...

---

Bill iba por el camino hacua la entrada de Hogwarts. Recordaba ese momento. El primer momento. El día que conoció a esa dulce chica de ojos azules. 

····FLASHBACK····

-Hola! Venía porque necesito coger más dinero.- dijo una chica alegre. Su cabello oscuro brillaba sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules se veían... felices.  
–Sí, claro. La llave?.- dijo yo.  
–Toma!  
–Bien, sígueme.  
La chica me siguió. Iba tarareando una canción. No la conocía. Su acento era diferente. No pude evitarlo.  
–De donde eres?  
–De Cataluña.  
–Amm... y estás de viaje o algo?  
–No, es que mis padres se mudaron por trabajo. Ahora iré a Hogwarts.  
–Ah sí? Toma ya hemos llegado.  
Entró en su cámara y cogió lo que necesitaba.  
–Pues sí.   
–Y has venido a comprar con tus padres?  
–No, estoy sola. La verdad es que no me aclaro mucho :P  
–Y que te falta por comprar?.- pregunté yo.  
–Pues...- sacó una lista. Era la lista de libros y material que necesitaba.- los libros y el caldero.  
Miré mi reloj.  
–Si quieres te acompaño. Mi turno termina ahora mismo.  
Anna justo lo acababa de conocer y no se podía fiar de cualquier persona pero le pareció majo y trabajador.  
–Pues si puedes me harías un gran favor, no me aclaro y me cuesta lo mio encontrar las tiendas. Es tan distinto del callejón de Barcelona...  
–Pues venga, vamos.   
Salimos fuera y la acompañé. Después le invité a una cerveza de mantequilla. Nos estuvimos riendo mucho rato. Durante los próximos días nos estuvimos viendo. Nos estábamos haciendo muy amigos. Esa chica me estaba cayendo muy bien. Me contó que había venido a Londres con unas amigas que sus padres también se habían mudado. Me dijo que se llamaban Laura y Marta y que las tres iban a ir a Hogwarts para 7º curso. Un día me las presentó. Me cayeron muy bien también. Eran muy graciosas! Entre Marta, Laura y Anna, casi consiguieron matarme de asfixia de tanto reir. Y así pasaron los días. Y volvió a Hogwarts. 

····Fin del FLASHBACK····

-La he echado tanto de menos...- dijo Bill sonriendo.- No la volveré a perder.

FIN

Hasta aquí el capítulo jeje. Os ha gustado? En el próximo sabréis más cosas de la visita de Bill... Enviad reviews!

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	25. Por fin juntos

Hola! Después de unas navidades estupendas, el equipo de _Inside My Heart_ ya vuelve a estar aquí para subir un nuevo capítulo ). Esta vez nos llega el capítulo 25, donde por fín sabemos que ocurre con Anna y Bill. Por lo demás es solo un capítulo de transición. Esperemos que lo disfruten!  
**  
Capítulo 25: Por fín juntos  
**  
Bill andaba tranquilamente hasta que llegó a la gran puerta de la Escuela Hogwarts. Allí le estaba esperando Dumbledore.   
–Bienvenido de nuevo.- dijo Dumbledore tomándole las maletas.- Espero que tengas una buena estancia aquí.   
–Gracias.- dijo Bill mientras observaba el precioso paisaje anochecido. Habían unas estrellas maravillosas que inundaban de dulzura el mundo celestial y los árboles del bosque se movian con gentileza al pasar la brisa de la oscuridad. (N/A: Momentos de aquellos en que te sientes poética xD).  
–Anda, entra. El Sr. Filch te llevará las maletas a tu habitación. Mañana empezaremos todo el papeleo. Ahora si quieres puedes retirarte a descansar, debes estar agotado.- dijo Albus.  
–No, mejor me voy a dar un paseo gracias.  
–Como quiera.- y Dumbledore y se fue.

Bill, una vez tomó aire, se fue a la búsqueda de su querida Anna, pues ella no se encontraba en el recibidor. No pasaron más de tres segundos cuando vio aparecer un ángel del cielo bajando con ternura por la escalera (N/A: De nuevo ese sentimiento de la poesia xD).  
–Perdona. No sabía que ya habías llegado.- dijo Anna terminando de bajar las escaleras.  
–No importa. No he tenido que esperar mucho, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí.  
–Jeje si...  
–Si...(Los dos) – Bue...  
–Jaja, dí tu primero.- dijo Bill sonriendo.  
–Nada que... aún no nos han dado las notas y tengo que ir a verlas ahora y para saber si me vas a esperar aquí... jeje.- dijo Anna.  
–Ah! Las notas! Es verdad, jeje ahora mismo te iba a preguntar que tal te fueron.  
–Pues eso, nos... nos vemos!.- y Anna se fue. Bill se acercó a la escalera y se sentó en un escalón. ¿Tenía el suficiente valor para pedírselo?

---

-Ah! No me empujes!  
–Oye! Pesao! Que voy yo antes!  
–No! Yo! Quiero verlas!  
–Aii! Duele!  
Así era el panorama que se montó en el pasillo.  
–Ei, Draco!.- Laura se iba abriendo paso entre la gente.  
–Hola, Laurita!.- cogió a Laura por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.- Qué tal? Ya has visto las notas?  
–Si! Todo aprobado! Y un excelente en vuelo!.- levantó dos dedos en señal de victoria.  
–Muy bien! Yo también lo he aprobado todo! Y también un excelente en vuelo!  
Había un gran murmullo. Y gritos. Sobretodo gritos. De repente se vio a Anna saltar y chillar.  
–Si! Si, si, si, si, si! Si! I'm the best!  
Marta se le acercó con la boca abierta.  
–Qué pasa chica?  
–Pues... He sacado todo notables y excelentes!  
–Muy bien tú, muy bien... Pues yo tengo algo más variado, aunque sin suspensos. Igual que Hitomi, Laura, Agnès, Mariona, Laia & Company. Menos Hermione, por supuesto, que ha sacado todo excelentes U.U.  
–Bueno, me voy Marta. Has visto mi vestido?  
–Si es muy bonito y te queda muy bien.  
–Gracias! Me lo he puesto por Bill...  
–Que vaya bien...  
Un chico pelirrojo cogió a Marta por el brazo y la besó.  
–Me has asustado!.- dijo pegándole en plan broma en el brazo.  
–Tú si que me has asustado, no sabía donde estabas.  
–Bueno chicos, me voy! Adiós!  
Anna se fue corriendo. Bill estaba sentado leyendo "El Profeta" cuando oyó unos pasos y vio bajar a Anna. No se había fijado hasta ahora de lo preciosa que estaba Anna. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto pero con dos mechones recogidos en una sola. Llevaba un vestido blanco, bastante apretado y escotado, le sentaba realmente bien. Se levantó del escalón y sonrió.  
–Bien! He sacado todo notables y excelentes!.- y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó. Bill se sonrojó pero no le dio más importancia y no hizo nada más que rodearla con sus brazos y susurrarle en la oreja:  
-Felicidades guapisima. 

---

Mariona subió a la lechucería. Tenía que enviar una carta a cierta persona. Siempre había deseado conocerle porque veía que estaba muy bueno, pero jamás se imaginaba que lo llegaría a conocer y que le caería tan bien...

---

-Me alegro de que hayas sacado muy buenas notas.- dijo Bill.  
–Gracias. Y, puedo preguntarte algo?  
–Qué!.- Bill se sonrojó.  
–Qué harás estos días en Hogwarts con Dumbledore?  
–Ah.. hum... cosas de dinero. Nada más. Bueno, algo más, supongo jeje.  
–Como qué?.- dijo Anna confundida.  
–Ven, ya lo verás... jeje.- Bill le guiñó el ojo, la cogió de la mano y empezaron a andar. Anna cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Bill. Llegaron al invernadero, el lugar favorito de Bill.  
–Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- dijo Bill dejando de coger a Anna. Bill la había llevado en un lugar donde crecían lírios blancos.  
–Qué bonito que es todo esto!.- dijo Anna emocionada.  
–Son mis flores favoritas.- dijo Bill.  
–Y las mías! Jaja. Nos sentamos?.- Anna iba pensando "ya va siendo hora. Ahora. No. Ahora! Sí! No, no, ahora va..." Y Bill iba pensando "Ahora es el momento. Es el momento. No!"  
–Son bonitas las estrellas verdad?.- dijo Anna apoyándose en el hombro y cogiéndole del brazo.  
–Cierra los ojos, pre... preciosa.  
–Eh? O.o Bueno vale...- Anna cerró los ojos, Bill arrancó uno de los lírios y se lo ofreció a Anna. Anna miró a Bill a los ojos y éste se le acercó y le susurró a la oreja: "Te quiero".  
–Yo... también.  
–Desde el primer día que te conocí tuve un buen feeling contigo y me gustas, me gustas mucho. Mucho...  
–Yo también quería decírtelo pero...- pero las palabras se unieron en un beso.

---

Laura y Draco estaban sentados en el jardín. Draco tenía un libro en las manos mientras que Laura miraba hacia en cielo.  
–Oye Draco, tu que crees que pasará con lo de... lo de la profecía?.- dijo Laura mirándole a los ojos. Parecía realmente asustada. Draco sonrió.  
–No lo sé, pero no te asustes, yo cuidaré de ti.  
Laura sonrió y pareció tranquilizarse. 

---

-Chicos! Que he pensado que tendríamos que volver detrás del cuadro, para ver si hay algo nuevo, no?.- dijo Hermione.  
–Bueno, está bien.- esto lo dijo Dan pero no parecía muy convencido.  
–Pues a ver... tú Ron, ves a buscar a Anna. Harry tu a Laura y Draco.- más bajito añadió.- que seguro que estan besuqueándose por algún sitio del jardín... pero bueno, ese es otro tema.   
Todos miraban como si estuviera loca.  
–Qué?.- dijo.  
–Nada, nada.- dijo Harry disimulando.

---

-Laura! Draco!FIN

Les gustó? Espero que sí! Manden reviews! A partir del próximo capítulo empieza la acción... D

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	26. La habitación del pánico

Hola! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Inside My Heart. En este capítulo empieza lo más oscuro del fanfic y espero que os guste mucho porque hay mucho de que hablar.  
**  
Capítulo 26: "La habitación del pánico"**

Harry llegó corriendo y avisó a Laura y Draco de que harían una pequeña expedición por los alrededores del misterioso cuadro de la primera víctima de las matanzas de Voldemort hacía varios siglos.  
–Anna no podrá venir, está... ocupada.- dijo Laura a Harry cuando le preguntó por ella mientras estaba preparándose para marchar.  
Cogieron un par de linternas por si acaso algún hechizo no les funcionara, recomendado por la catalana y sus magníficos objetos muggles.  
–Harry.- Hitomi cogió a Harry por el brazo.- puedo acomparos?.- preguntó con cara de amabilidad. Harry se pensó un rato la respuesta.  
–No cari... podrían hacerte daño, esti es un juego peligroso, y miedo ya me hace que me hayan involucrado a mí y a todos los demás, para que encima te pueda pasar algo a ti.- Harry se le veía totalmente serio y decidido y aunque parecía que por fuera estaba super seguro de sí mismo, los ojos le brillaban de terror. ¿Qué demonios les había metido en este asunto tan desconcertante y desconocido, hasta tal punto de que Dan pensase que... podrían morir?  
–Por favor, te he dicho mil veces que no me trates como una niña...- Hitomi se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada al suelo.  
–Joo... te lo digo de todo corazón...- la cogió de la barbilla.- mírame. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Yo solo quiero que entiendas que no quiero que te pase nada.  
–Pedazo de trabalenguas.- dijo Marta para romper el hielo, que había aparecido en ese preciso momento.  
–Ejem, ejem... deberíamos ir pasando. Nos debe estar esperando Dan, Hermione y Ron.- dijo Laura.- Más vale que vayamos pronto y resolver todo esto de una vez por todas.  
Harry miró a Hitomi en plan "¿qué me dices?".   
–Vaaale. Me quedo aquí, pero prometédme que me lo váis a contar todo todo en el regreso.- dijo Hitomi resignada. Harry alegró la cara en un solo instante y le dio un beso en los labios. En el momento en que Hitomi cruzaba la puerta empezaron a cargar energias y a ponerse manos a la obra. Cuando Harry, Marta, Draco y Laura llegaron al punto de encuentro, Ron, Hermione y Dan les dieron la bienvenida.  
-¿Estáis preparados, estáis preparadas?.- dijo Draco seriamente sosteniendo la varita alzada y en la otra mano una especie de poción. Laura no tardó nada en preguntarle por su existencia.  
–Es una poción secreta que voy a usar si lo creo necesario. Pero no os puedo decir nada más.   
–Siempre Draco y sus salidas extraordinarias...- dijo Hermione en voz baja.  
–Decías algo, Hermione?.- ésta negó con la cabeza.  
–Deberíamos organizar dos grupos de búsqueda, pero nunca deberemos separarnos ni ir por nuestra cuenta, vale?.- dijo Dan fijando la mirada a Harry. Éste ni se enteró.  
–Somos siete... así que... yo creo que Laura, Harry, Ron y Hermione por un lado; Draco, Marta y yo por otro. Sí, es mejor que estemos separados de parejas, porque si no no nos vamos a concentrar...  
–Estoy de acuerdo. Pero id con cuidado...- dijo Hermione. Con una sola opinión ya bastó. La verdad es que en la única persona en la que verdaderamente podían depositar su confianza era en Dan, que era el mayor del grupo, aunque no por mucho más, y por qué no, era el que tenía más madera de cabeza de grupo. Una vez todos escucharon las indicaciones de Dan, se repartieron las linternas, una por grupo y el grupo liderado por Harry se fueron por la derecha y el grupo de Dan por el lado opuesto.  
-¿Qué crees que vamos a descubrir?.- dijo Marta, que sostenía la linterna del grupo e iba colocándose en medio de Draco y Dan disimuladamente.  
–No se lo puede uno ni imaginar, mujer. Vete tú a saber! Por eso que tenemos que andar con mucho cuidado.   
–Y mientras, Anna festejando con Bill...- cogió aire y luego lo echó.- ais...  
–Con Bill!.- exclamaron ambos chicos a la vez.  
–Dios, no he dicho nada. Bueno vale, sí. Con Bill... Bill y Anna están juntos, por eso no ha venido, porque quería aprovechar que Bill está en Hogwarts. Compréndelo.  
–Hay que ver... los chicos cada vez se buscan chicas más jovencitas...- dijo Dan seguido de un suspiro.  
–Mira quien fue a hablar...- dijo Draco. Dan no tardó en sonrojarse.  
–Bueno... a lo que ibamos je... je... je... Mirad! Una puerta!.- Todos se dirigieron a ella. Daba a una habitación totalmente oscura y por lo visto no tenía ni una ventana.  
Dan elevó la varita y exclamó "Lumos!" Sin resultado alguno.  
–Marta, suerte que hemos traído la linterna. Ábrela por favor.- dijo Draco, intentando verse casi a tientas.  
–Me temo... que no va a ser posible.- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.  
–Cómo que no? Y por qué temes que no?.- Draco empezó a neguitarse y Dan intentó todo el tiempo que se relajara.  
–Pues... porque no lleva pilas u.uU  
–Duish!.- Dan tuvo reflejos y cogió a Draco que por poco se caía.  
–Bueno Draco, no te sulfures, nos las apañaremos sin luz...- dijo Dan.  
–Qué? Ni lo sueñes! Me estás diciendo que vayamos sin ver absolutamente nada? Estás loco? Y si nos acosan por detrás? Eh? Dan? Marta?.- sólo se oían los ecos de Draco en la cámara. Empezó a tantear por la habitación pero no volvió a saber nada más de ellos. Fue entonces cuando le pareció tocar el rostro de Dan.- Dan?.- de pronto se encendió la luz y lo que vio fue talmente terrible, tan terrible, que lo dejó en estado de shock (ni tan solo pudo gritar) en ni más ni menos que cuatro horas... Había visto el rostro de... Voldemort.

Draco se despertó totalmente desconcertado. No sabía donde se encontraba ni en qué situación. Al abrir los ojos lo entendió todo. Estaba atado, pero por suerte solo por las piernas. No había nadie en la habitación. Era una cámara un tanto terrorífica, era de un ambiente más bien antiguo, de no mucho más de 20m2, todo envuelto de fotografías colgadas en orden cronológico. Parecían del Quien-No-Sebe-Ser-Nombrado. En todas ellas sonreía como aquel delincuente que se rie de sus propios hechos. Luego había unas estanterias llenas de muñecas de porcelana y fotos de personas desconocidas (N/A: A lo Michael Jackson xD) con tachaduras en sus rostros. Draco se paró a observarlas y luego se quedó petrificado. Había una fotografía sin tachaduras, en las que aparecía él y todos los demás... con una fecha en rojo: 20 de junio del 2005. Faltaba poquísimo para esa fecha. Lo contó. 7 días. Tan sólo siete días. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza nada más fue pensar que eran las fotos de las víctimas de Voldemort. Recordó la fecha de la muerte de los padres de Harry. La recordó. Buscó de inmediato y temblorosamente la fotografía, en el caso de que existiera. Y la encontró. Como no, una fotografía de Lilly embarazada junto a su chico James. Tenían su devida tachadura en el rostro. Y la fecha coincidía con el día de la muerte de ambos. En la barriga de Lilly había escrito en números romanos 2005 (MMV). Draco se encontraba tan mal, tan mareado, tenía tal confusión y miedo que no se pudo contener y lo echó todo. Cuando ya se encontró un poco mejor, intentó ponerse de pie. No pudo así que decidió arrastrarse hasta un armario que es lo que tenía más cerca. Tenía un candado. Sacó la varita. ¡Mierda! La tenía hecha pedazos. Se estiró al suelo y le empezaron a venir en la cabeza imágenes de todas sus aventuras con sus amigos, como llegó a serlo tanto de Hermione, Harry, Ron y de los demás que tanto había detestado en años anteriores. Recordó sus desengaños amorosos con Anna y con Marta. Y también el amor por Laura. Su único verdadero amor. La quería tanto... Se le vino a la cabeza la escna de la declaración en el parque de atracciones... una lágrima se derramó por sus mejillas. Ahora que había conseguido la felicidad, no podía perderla...- ¡Mierda!.- dio un golpe de rabia al suelo y la poción se volcó por completo. Algunas gotas fueron a chocar contra el armario y como por arte de magia (nunca mejor dicho) se abrieron las puertas del armario, muy lentamente Dentro estaba lleno de documentos, tal vez de un valor irrepetible. Las fechas no pasaban del sesenta y nueve. Eran documentos antiguos, facturas de teléfono de años consecutivos... y también los papeles de una vivienda comprada a nombre de Voldemort. Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Ese papel decía claramente que Voldemort había comprado en tiempos pasados esa casa, en la que permanecía atado en ese mismo instante! El cuadro de la pared había sido por mucho tiempo una segunda residencia para él, un refugio, en la que todos estos años los pudo controlar desde muy cerca. ¿Y cómo podía entrar? ¿Y quién se podía llegar a imaginar que dicha persona se cobijaba detrás de un simple cuadro?. Draco se giró de golpe, le pareció que alguien había pasado detrás de él. En la habitación parecía seguir estando solo por completo. Siguió remirando por el armario. Y como por un golpe de suerte encontró ¡El diario de Voldemort! Increíble. Estaba forrado de piel marrón y llevaba bordada su inicial. Intentó abrirlo pero no hubo manera. Ya se lo imaginó que caería muerto en el intento. Lo volvió a intentar de nuevo pero no hubo suerte. Lo dejó aparcado y siguió buscando. Habían algunos objetos personales como peines, trajes, capas polvorientas...- Ahm...- Draco suspiró y se fregó la frente que la tenía llena de sudor por la tensión acumulada. Todo esto le recordaba a una película de terror y ciencia-ficción a la vez, era increíble que tal cosa le estuviera ocurriendo; y los demás ¿Cómo estarían?  
De repente se oyó como un trueno y el diario junto algunos libros viejos, salieron disparados. El diario, esta vez, se abrió por unas hojas más de la mitad y Draco vio desde lejos que estaba totalmente entintado de notas. Draco tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para poder llegar a alcanzar el diario. Le daba repelús ojear el diario de una persona y más el de Voldemort pero pensó que ya estando en mucho peligro ya no venía de ahí. Las primeras notas estaban datadas de a mediados de curso y decían lo siguiente "Ya falta poco para darme por halagado con el plan que llevo entre manos desde sumamente taaanto tiempo. Harry morirá como es debido y de una vez por todas como ya quise hace 17 años. ¡Ja, ja, ja!. Lo único que falló por hoy es la "deliciosa" visita de Dumbledore, cuando ya casi los tenía camino a la muerte. ¡Era un plan infalible! Lo de las paredes, lo de los chicos,... todo estaba planeado hasta el último momento. Dichoso Dumbledore... si no fuera por ese imbécil ya estarían más que muertos... Y Hermione estaba tan linda... que pena que sea... pua... una dichosa sangre sucia... si no me la llevaba a la cama en un plis plas ...- Draco se quedó pasmado. Hermione estaba en grande peligro! Voldemort fue el culpable de que Anna, Marta, Laura y todos los demás fueran atraídos por el cuadro, que las paredes se hubiesen movido con el plan de asfixiarlos... y ahora que Draco estuviera allí.  
–Ñeec ñeec.- El pomo de la puerta empezó a girar lentamente, Draco tiró el diario al suelo y no sabía que hacer. El pomo seguía dando giros con la intención de que alguien entrarse en la habitación y Draco a duras penas no tuvo más remedio que esconderse dentro el armario y esperar lo que podía ocurrir, mientras observaba por la rendija de las puertas del armario. Por el ruido que hizo la puerta, se dio por supuesto que alguien o algo había entrado y había cerrado la puerta muy flojito. Se sentía respirar pausadamente a algún individuo. El suelo de parket, crujía y Draco sentía como el corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte y aquel quien fuese iba directo al armario. Se iba acercando cada vez más, cada vez más... ya tenía su mano allí...

---

FLASHBACK DEL RATO ANNA Y BILL

Anna y Bill se encontraban en un lugar apartado cerca de la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts, ya en el exterior. Anna se encontraba sentada encima de Bill y éste le miraba embobado. Anna empezó a juguetear con la coleta de Bill y éste se limitaba a observarla.  
–Has dejado solos a tus amigos? Esto no puede ser jeje.- dijo Bill.  
–Sí que puede ser, tú te irás dentro de muy poquito y tenemos que disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos queda te quieroouu, no quiero que te vayas!.- dijo Anna con los ojos llorosos.  
–Así es la vida, bambina! Jeje pero solo tendrás que aguantas una semana más, luego acabará Hogwarts y podrás venirte de vacaciones conmigo.  
–Shaaa!.- Anna abrazó a Bill con locura y empezó a darle un beso tras otro.- Quiero que lo nuestro dure para siempre, y que nos amemos eternamente.- Anna se quedó mirándole a los ojos y Bill le respondió con otro beso, y después vino otro, y otro... se estaban dejando llevar demasiado por la pasión, no había nadie en los alrededores... y gracias a todas estas "facilidades" surgió todo, aquello que habían estado deseando tanto tiempo. Anna se entregó a Bill por primera vez, todo había ido... ¿De perlas?  
–Anna...- dijo Bill apartándola.- no quiero que pienses que yo soy un...- Anna le tapó la boca.  
–Yo también quise vale? Porque... te quiero.- A los dos les iba el corazón a 1000 por hora. ¿Anna era realmente conciente de sus actos? Por un momento se sintió avergonzada de si misma. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se sacó esa idea estúpida. Lo había echo por amor y además ya era suficientemente mayorcita para ello. Pero lo más grave es ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a sus amigas? A veces las cosas no son tan faciles como parecen serlo.

---

MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE LO SUCEDIDO CON DRACO

Desde que Marta y Dan perdieron el rastro de Draco, no volvieron a saber nada más de él. Todo el mundo estaba asustado.  
–Dan, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y Draco? ¡No está con nosotros! Oye, esto no me hace ninguna gracia...- decía Marta mientras buscaba algún modo de salir. Habían sido encerrados en una pequeña habitación.  
–Ay, no sé! Me temo lo peor! Debemos encontrarlo ya.- dijo Dan.  
–Y los demás qué?.- Marta estaba realmente asustada.  
–Estarán bien, son cuatro así que seguro que deben estar cuidándose los unos a otros.- dijo an para dar un poco de tranquilidad al ambiente. Vamos...  
–Sí claro, lo que tú digas. Nosotros también éramos tres y mira como andamos... – Marta se miró los brazos, con temor.- Mira, mira! Se me pone la piel de gallina con solo pensarlo!.  
–Marta, yo cuidaré de ti, tranquila.  
–Me lo prometes?  
–Te lo prometo... pero ahora salgamos de aquí. La puerta tiene que poder abrirse de algún modo, a ver...- de pronto se oyó un ruido muy fuerte y el suelo empezó a quebrantarse.  
–Dan! Tengo miedo!.- el suelo empezó a moverse y Marta cayó por poco en un gran hoyo que se había formado pero antes de que se hiciera daño, Dan la tomó del brazo.  
–Venga Marta, haz el esfuerzo, tu puedes.- Dan no paraba de gruñir y hacer fuerza para rescatar a Marta. El suelo seguía quebrantándose por minutos. Dan sacó la varita y apuntando al suelo exclamó: ¡Immobilus! Y el suelo paró por unos instantes. Marta cogió fuerzas y pudo salir del hoyo.   
–Venga, por aquí!.- dijo Dan señalando la puerta que a sus órdenes se había abierto. Después de marchar de esa habitación, todo volvió a la normalidad. Ahora lo importante era encontrar cuando antes a Draco y luego a los demás.  
–Donde demonios se habrá metido Draco? Que movidas! Por dios.  
–Lo tenemos que encontrar. Buah, no tendríamos que habernos separado. No éramos suficientes!.- chilló Marta.  
–Cállate! Era lo mejor! Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Draco haya desaparecido, me entiendes? No tenemos la culpa!.- Marta gruño enfadada e hizo el movimiento de marcharse.- Vaya... oye perdón Marta... en serio... no quería hacerte enfadar... me perdonas? Me he alterado.- Ella no dijo nada. De pronto, ésta chocó con una alma en pena que iba cabizbajo y como hipnotizado.  
–Rooon!.- chillaron ambos a la vez.

FIN

Os ha gustado? Creo que está muy completito. Pronto mucho más! Enviad reviews, please.

Myrfe&AuraDrko ****


	27. Revelaciones

Bienvenidos al capítulo 27 de _Inside My Heart_. Éste es un capítulo muy intenso! Espero que os guste y en este capítulo va a aparecer durante un rato un personaje, Shiras Kino.

**  
Capítulo 27: Revelaciones**

Marta se tiró hacia Ron y empezó a derramar lágrima tras otra. Ron seguía sin decir nada, como si le hubiese comido la lengua el gato. Marta lo miró de arriba abajo. Tenía aspecto triste, con el pelo completamente despeinado y con una herida en la rodilla.  
–Pero Ron! Mira, estás herido, tiene que curarte! Por dios, estás bien? Di algo, habla cariño!.- decía Marta mientras le daba un beso y le tocaba el pelo.- Háblame! Que te ocurre!.- Al cabo de un rato, Ron reaccionó y con voz grave y pausada dijo:  
-Yo estaba allí. Con Laura, con Hermione...- Dan le interrumpió.  
–Por dios! Dime que Hermione se encuentra bien! Y los demás?.- no obtuvo respuesta por parte del afectado, sino que éste continuó con sus palabras.  
–Y con Harry. Ellos están mal...- decía Ron sin ánimos y con la mirada ausente.- Harry está herido. Hermione inconciente. Laura no contesta, está traumatizada y... y yo no quería que pasara nada...  
–No, Hermione!.- Dan se echó a llorar en solo escuchar las palabras de Ron. Se le cayó el mundo encima.- Ron! Donde están!  
–Sí, cariño. Dinos donde están, tenemos que ayudarles!.- apoyó Marta. Ron, sin decir ni una palabra empezó a andar y corrieron a seguirle. Cruzaron miles y miles de pasillos oscuros. Confiaban en que Ron estuviera yendo por donde debían. Luego de andar unos largos y pesados diez minutos, Ron paró de golpe y con el dedo índice señaló a otra de las miles de habitaciones de ese lúgubre escondite.  
–Ya hemos llegado...- Ron se apartó para cederles el paso.  
–Ayuda!.- se sintió la voz de Harry pidiendo socorro. No se lo pensaron ni un momento más y entraron a la habitación. Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo mientras que Harry permanecía a pocos metros de ella retorciéndose de dolor. En una esquina se encontraba Laura. Dan, nada más entrar se tiró hacia Hermione, la abrazó y se echó a llorar. Luego le dio unas palmaditas en la cara.  
–Hermione, despierta por favor!.- Ante la desesperación Marta echó a llorar. Luego oyeron a Laura:  
-Dónde está Draco?.- dijo ésta sin mover el cuerpo. Dan, Harry, Marta y Ron se giraron a ella. Dan se levantó hacia ella dejando de nuevo tumbada a Hermione y cogiéndole de la mano le dijo:  
-Seguro que está bien. Pero... ha desaparecido.- Laura siguió sin decir nada. Estaba completamente KO. De pronto una figura humana apareció por la puerta y ante el susto de todos empezaron a chillar.  
–No griten. No les haré nada. Me llamo Shiras, Shiras Kino y tengo 15 años.  
–Eh... no te acerques a nosotros. Porque te haga DCAO no significa que me fie de ti ni un pelo!.- chilló Dan cogiendo con fuerza a Hermione. La verdad es que Shiras daba un poco de pavor. Era bajita, delgada y de piel blanca. Tenía una preciosa melena color negro y tenía unos ojos negros increíblemente penetrantes. Su voz era misteriosa y parecía bastante tranquila.  
–Si quieren, les cuento todo lo que sé. Yo sé más de lo que se creen. Lo sé todo sobre... la nueva profecía...- todos los presentes hicieron cara de extrañados. Hermione empezó a tomar conciencia y al ver que tenía ya los ojos abiertos y ante la alegría de Dan, Shiras exclamó:  
-Se curará. Solo ha sido un susto.- dijo con una media sonrisa.  
–Cuéntanos lo que quieres que sepamos o sino lárgate!.- dijo Harry aún herido.  
–Sientesen.- pidió Shiras.  
–Ya estamos bien así, gracias.- dijo Ron arrogante.  
–Bien. Pensarán que es estupido que yo ande diciendo que yo sé sobre una profecía, que sólo conocen ustedes. Hace cosa de unos pocos meses entré en dicho escondite por error ya que como ustedes, me encontré el cuadro abierto y no tuve más remedio que entran. Verán, yo soy de Gryffindor y curso 5º en Hogwarts. Me considero una chica punk y adoro el negro así que como pensarán no tengo amigos y apenas me conocen, así que no tuve miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirme. En esos momentos no sabía absolutamente nada de dicha profecía. Anduve por todos los pasillos y llegué a una habitación de no más de 20m2, con un armario y sin ninguna ventana que diese al exterior. Misterioso, pensé. Me llegó en las manos unos documentos algo extraños. Todo el mundo conoce a Harry Potter.- dijo Shiras señalando a Harry con la mirada.- así que no me extrañé al ver su nombre escrito más de un par de veces. Mi curiosidad me venció así que me leí todos y cada uno de los documentos. Hablaba de muerte, de luchas, de una profecía... Empecé a atar cabos y entonces lo entendí todo. Tenía la información completa de todo lo que había sucedido, lo que sucedía y lo temible que iba a suceder. Saben? Los pocos que me conocen me conocen como una chica que de alguna manera sabe todo lo que ocurre en el colegio. Y a decir verdad, es que no se equivocan. Lo que les voy a contar les juro que es verdad aunque les pueda parecer una tontería. Se lo juro. Espero que me crean y que luego hagan estrictamente lo que crean necesario. Yo ya no les podré decir nada más de lo que les estoy contando.- todos, con Hermione ya con conocimiento, asintieron la cabeza con desgana y dejaron que Shiras siguiera hablando.  
–Lo de los planetas del sistema solar no son ninguna tontería. Como ya saben Laura es Mercurio.- señaló a Laura.- Marta es Neptuno.- señaló a Marta.- Dan es Jupiter.- señaló a Dan.- Hermione es Venus.- señaló a Hermione.- Ron es Plutón.- señaló a Ron.- Harry es Saturno.- señaló a Harry.- eh... Anna que no está entre los presentes, es Urano y... el más importante de todos. Draco. La Tierra. El espíritu de todos.  
–Y por qué es el más importante?.- preguntó Marta.  
–Porque tan solo él y el superviviente ante el Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Harry Potter, podrán luchar contra Voldemort.  
Marta chilló todo lo que pudo y se abrazó a Ron.  
–Si me dejan contarles, dicha profecía dice que el día 20 de este mes, los nueve planetas se reunirán para desatar una batalla en el que solo uno morirá.  
–Glups.- Ron tragó saliva. Todo el mundo estaba aterrorizado.- Esta frase que engloba la nueva profecía tiene un valor metafórico. Ustedes, cada uno representante de un planeta, deberán unirse para batallar con... Lord Voldemort. Él quiere vengarse de Harry Potter y en dicha batalla podrán haber muchos afectados y heridos, pero lo que sí está predestinado, es que uno de vosotros morirá.  
–Y... entonces... Voldemort es Marte, verdad? El último planeta que falta por nombrar.  
–Exacto señor Potter. El planeta del mal.- Una vez dicho esto, Shiras se desvaneció en la oscuridad.  
–Tenemos que encontrar a Draco de inmediato! Corre más peligro que nosotros!  
Hermione se cogió de Dan, Harry les seguía, Marta lo cogió y lo ayudó a levanterse y andar. Laura y Ron les seguían también. Estuvieron andando por los alrededores más de cinco horas. Tenían mucho hambre y estaban demasiado deshidratados. Harry ya no podía andar más con lo herido que estaba. Y lo peor es que Harry, Hermione y Laura no recordaban lo que había sucedido dentro de la anterior sala porque se encontrasen de ese modo.  
–Mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí. Comemos. Nos refrescamos y volvemos de nuevo.- dijo Ron.  
–Ni hablar! Tenemos que encontrar a Draco! Tenemos que encontrar a Draco!.- dijo Laura.  
–Laura, cálmate. Lo encontraremos. Pero tenemos que coger fuerzas y descansar. No ves que no podemos con nuestra alma?.- dijo Dan. Laura aceptó sus palabras con resignación y salieron del escondite. ¿Y qué tendrían que decirle a Dumbledore al respeto? Si le contaban lo sucedido segurísimo que no les dejaría volver... Salieron del cuadro e Hitomi estaba allí plantada. Ésta se lanzó a Harry en nada más verlos.  
–Harry! Me teníais preocupada! Por dios, que te has hecho! Vamos de inmediato a la infermería.- Hitomi arrastró a Harry y se despidió.  
Luego apareció Anna, más contenta que unas pascuas hasta que vio la cara de sus amigos.   
–Qué... qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Anna.   
–Draco ha desaparecido. Harry está herido. Laura se está recuperando y es peor de lo que esperábamos.- Dan empezó a contarle a Anna todo lo sucedido y Anna se echó a llorar.   
–Todo por mi culpa! No vine con vosotros! Vale, no es mi culpa.- dijo ante la mirada de Marta.- pero yo mientras andaba con... bueno con Bill vosotros en peligro. Y Draco desaparecido!.- dijo mirando ahora a Laura.- no me lo perdonaréis nunca... ¡Lo siento!  
–No pasa nada Anna. Me alegro de que tú e Hitomi no hayáis venido y estéis sanas y a salvo. Pero debo contarte toda la verdad...- una vez Dan le hubo contado todo, Anna se cagó de miedo.  
–Y qué vamos a hacer!.- dijo ella.   
–Nada. Esperar. Buscar a Draco como sea.- dijo Dan.  
-Pero... nos vamos a quedar quietos? Tenemos que planear algo! Voldemort quiere luchar contra nosotros!  
–Sí, pero acaso tienes una idea?.- dijo Marta.  
–No... pero... pero contad conmigo para lo que sea!.- dijo Anna.  
–Sí. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es descansar que llevamos más de seis horas dentro. Luego tendremos que ir en busca de Draco. Tenemos que escondernos de todos los profesores y de Dumbledore porque sino nos vemos obligados a confesar y ya sabéis que diría Dumbledore.   
–Bromeas? Tenemos que estar escondidos siete días?.- dijo Ron exaltado.  
–Exacto muchacho. Hasta que termine todo. Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro pero donde no nos puedan encontrar. Hace más de seis horas que hemos desaparecido y no sería de extrañar que se hayan pasado todas esas horas buscándonos. Alguna idea?  
–Si que os están buscando por todas partes pero os prometo que yo no he dicho ni diré nada.- dijo Hitomi que había regresado de la enfermería.- Harry ya está en buenas manos pero no podrá venir con vosotros hasta que se recupere y pueda escaparse. De mientras le he lanzado un hechizo de pérdida de memoria temporal para que no se acuerde de nada hasta que esté bien. Así por mucho que intenten interrogarlo, no se acordará absolutamente de nada.  
–Muy astuta Hitomi.- dijo Dan dibujándole una sonrisa. Donde podríamos escondernos... tenemos que coger previsiones, mudas de ropa, los cojines para dormir por si es necesario...  
–Creo que yo sé de un sitio. No está fuera de Hogwarts pero es un lugar muy escondido. Creo que nadie excepto Bill y yo sabemos que existe y cabremos bien. Creo.- dijo Anna.  
–Estupendo Anna!.- dijo Dan.- Ahora haréis lo siguiente sin que os vean. Marta ve a la cocina y coge todo lo que puedas. Hermione, tu coge las mudas de las chicas. Ron, tu las mudas de los chicos. Laura, tu los cojines y las mantas o lo que sea por si acaso hace frío, nunca se sabe... yo iré a por mis cosas luego de ver donde es este lugar. Anna ya se quedará allí. Haremos guardias y no os olvidéis de vuestras varitas!.- Todo el mundo le pareció bien y aprovechando que era hora de clases, subieron a por todo lo pedido y Dan y Anna salieron por una puerta trasera en destino "el lugar mágico de Anna y Bill". De echo para Anna significaba mucho, porque era el lugar en el que había permanecido horas atrás con Bill hasta que tuvo que irse de Hogwarts.

---

HISTORIA PARALELA DE MARIONA Y OLIVER

Des de aquel día en que Olvier vino como ex alumno del colegio, Mariona se quedó colado hasta los huesos de Oliver. Era un encanto. En nada más conocerse, conectaron de una manera especial. Así que prometieron mantenerse en contacto por lechuza y contarse todo y todo. Un día Oliver le confesó a Mariona que estaba colado por ella así que Mariona se puso muy feliz y quedaron para verse hoy de escondidas. Solo faltaba que Oliver viniera a Hogwarts y que a la hora del recreo, Mariona, más arreglada que nunca, se acercó a la puerta hasta que el chico llegó puntualmente y con una cajita de bombones, buenísimos!  
–Hola Oliver!.- dijo Mariona una vez Oliver pudo despistar a la gente y había entrado.  
–Hola guapísima. Vámonos allí, donde estaremos tranquilos.- dijo éste señalando un lugar apartado donde no había nadie.  
–Gracias por venir, ha sido todo un detallazo.- dijo Mariona con una amplia sonrisa en la cara mientras habría la caja de bombones.  
–Así lo habíamos acordado, no? Jeje.  
–Claro! Te apetece uno?.- dijo Mariona ofreciéndole un bombón a Oliver.  
–Sí. Éste mismo. Gracias.- tomó un bombón de chocolate con leche recubierto de almendras y otra capa de chocolate.   
–A parte de venir a verte he venido por una razón en especial.- Oliver tomó a Mariona de la mano.- quieres salir conmigo?  
–Mariona se puso roja y muy cortada.- aunque estemos lejos por el momento.- prosiguió Oliver.- sé que nos queremos.  
–Claro!

FIN 

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Espero que os haya gustado y que mandéis reviews! Nosotras tardaremos un poco más en actualizar porque queremos esperar que respondáis unos pocos más a los capítulos mediante los reviews. Gracias por seguirnos en todos los capítulos!

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	28. He visto a Voldemort

Ya estamos de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de Inside My Heart. El tiempo de espera que dejamos para los reviews no han servido de mucho, así que aquí estamos de nuevo para publicar. Este capítulo también va a ser intenso. Esperemos que os guste!**Capítulo 28: He visto a Voldemort**

Esconderse de todo un colegio era desgraciadamente muy difícil, así que todos tuvieron que andar con mucho cuidado para que no les descubrieran. Dan acompañó a Anna hacia el deseado escondite. Se trataba de un lugar apartado del jardín de Hogwarts, escondido tras unos preciosos sauces llorones y rodeado de flores tales como margaritas. Era un lugar de mucho desear así que era muy evidente que Anna se pasase por allí de vez en cuando para relajarse y pensar en sí misma y con otra gente... xD

-Anna, es realmente un lugar precioso. Apuesto a que nos lo vamos a pasar bien y todo, aquí.- exclamó Dan mientras rastreaba el territorio.  
–Sí. Es un lugar estupendo para desconectar. Antes era mi secreto, ahora quiero compartirlo con vosotros.   
–Gracias, guapisima, no sé que hubieramos echo sin tu ayuda.- Anna se sonrojó.- Pronto estoy de regreso. Voy a tomar algunas cosas que me van a ser útiles aquí. Tú vigila todo esto mientras no viene nadie de los demás.- Anna afirmó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en la húmeda hierba de su escondite. Dan se fue. A pesar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando todo el grupo, hacía un día maravilloso y se podía ver con claridad las nubes viajar por el cielo. Anna se puso a pensar en lo orgullosa que se tenía que sentir. Estaba junto a Bill y tenía unos amigos maravillosos y a pesar de lo terrible que pudiera ocurrir, ella estaba tranquila. Anna dibujó una simpática sonrisa y alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos. Había llegado Marta, con la cara llena completamente de polvo y con los brazos llenos de bolsas y mochilas pequeñas con paquetes de comida.  
–No veas como he tenido que discutir con los elfos domésticos. Me han arrastrado por el suelo un buen rato y mira como me han dejado.- Marta se miró a sí misma de arriba a bajo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Hay que ver... pero les he borrado la memoria con un mega hechizo que por suerte no se acordarán de donde están y como se llaman durante un par de siglos, ja ja ja xD.- Marta llevaba todo tipo de comida, estuviese enlatada o no. Llevaba un par o más de paquetes de galletas. Pasteles, aceitunas con hueso, puré recién preparado, costillas de cordero, lomo en tuperware, macarrones, pescado enlatado, frutos secos, maíz, chocolate, leche, agua, refrescos... y un sinfín de cosas más. Increíble que lo pudiera trasladar todo sin ningún problema.- Donde lo dejo? Aquí?.- preguntó Marta.   
–Aquí estará bien, sí.- respondió Anna aún con una bella sonrisa en la cara.  
–¿Sabes?.- dijo Anna mientras se estiraba de nuevo al césped.- He estado pensando en lo orgullosa que estoy de todo lo que tengo... tu no te sientes feliz?.- Marta se extrañó un poco por el comentario pero le pareció un buen tema al que reflexionar, así como estaban las cosas, y se sentó a su lado.   
–Claro que sí! Ron y yo estamos juntos y nos queremos un montón. Yo lo amo más que a nadie en este mundo. Además he podido asistir con Laura y tú a Hogwarts y he conocido a los mejores amigos que una puede desear. La verdad es que no me puedo quejar y no puedo pedir más de lo que tengo. Sería injusto.- Marta sonrió.  
–Completamente de acuerdo.- dijo Anna.- A propósito, prometes que no dirás nada si te cuento un secreto hasta que yo desee contarlo?.- Anna no estaba muy decidida con lo que acababa de decir, pero tenía que contárselo a alguien!  
–Por supuesto. Soy toda oídos.- Marta se acercó a Anna un poco más.  
–Me siento un poco mal por no haber venido antes, aunque ahora doy gracias a dios por haber quedado con Bill... como tú ya sabes, marchaba hoy de nuevo a su casa así que decidimos hacer como una despedida. Yo estaba super triste porque se iba a ir así que quería aprovechar a tope el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos. Con eso quiero decir que...  
–Aprovechasteis el tiempo, os dejasteis llevar por los sentimientos y surgió aquello que tú y yo sabemos de sobra, ¿me equivoco?.- dijo Marta. Anna se quedó con los ojos como plato y más pálida que de costumbre.   
–Co... cómo lo has sabido?.- dijo Anna.  
–Am... intuición femenina, jeje. Pero oye, no te preocupes. Fue algo completamente normal y tu ya sabes que...  
–Ya estamos aquí!.- chillaron Hermione y Laura.- Éstas saludaron con mucha ímpetu. Laura ya se había recuperado por completo. Anna las hizo sentar de golpe y les dijo mirando a Marta de reojo:  
-Chicas, tengo que contaros algo!

---

FLASHBACK (Cuando Draco estaba escondido dentro del armario)

El corazón de Draco pareció parar de golpe por unos instantes. La puerta del armario se abrió y ante sus ojos se encontraba... Voldemort. Draco empezó a chillar sin poder evitar mirar el rostro pálido y demacrado del mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Éste cogió la varita en mano y Draco se tiró del armario a duras penas. Ahora no podía huir sin desatarse las cuerdas. No sabía como conseguir huir. Voldemort lo cogió bruscamente y se lo quedó mirando con descaro.  
–No me mates! Por favor! Laura!  
Sus gritos no le sirvieron para nada. Voldemort lo tiró a la cama.  
–Señor Malfoy. Como se le ocurra la mismísima idea de contar esto a alguien le mato antes de lo previsto. No ha visto nada, nada! Asqueroso traidor! Como has podido hacer esto a los mortífagos y a tu padre! Ponerte de su contra e ir con eses impresentables... Válgame dios! Lo pagarás muy caro!.- Voldemort lo volvió a coger y lo tiró al suelo con rabia. Le dislocó un hueso del tobillo en la caída.   
–Déjame! Ai! No puedo más!.- gritaba Draco con sufrimiento y dolor. Lo único que podía hacer es intentar desatarse las cuerdas y echar a correr. Pero la probabilidad de que se saliese con la suya era casi nula. Comenzó a desatarse las cuerdas y al ver que se las quería desatar Voldemort le tiró un hechizo que hizo que se le apretaran más. Draco gruñó de dolor. Volvió a intentarlo pero sucedió lo mismo.  
–Si piensas que huirás así como así, lo tienes claro! Desgraciado!  
–Desgraciado lo será tu padre!.- Mierda... lo que había dicho! Por dios, ya era hombre muerto.  
–Como te atreves a insultar de esta manera a la honorable madre del mismísimo Lord Voldemort! Esto es una vergüenza, esto no te lo perdonaré jamás!.- Voldemort volvió a atacarle con la varita. La varita! Draco sacó la varita echa pedazos y lo intentó por si acaso. Mal. El hechizo rebotó y le fue a él.  
–No he visto nunca un mago tan sumamente inútil como tú, muájaja. Te crees muy listo y eres un completo desastre. ¡Muere!  
Pero cuando Voldemort estaba dispuesto a tirarle un hechizo super mortal, Draco alcanzó un espejo pequeño del armario y el hechizo rebotó a Voldemort y éste cayó al suelo y sólo pudo gruñir:  
-Te mataré, desgraciado!  
Draco le hizo "la butifarra" xD y se desató las cuerdas. Tenía todas las marcas de éstas en los pies y piernas. El tobillo le dolía muchísimo. Pero se levantó y se puso a correr como pudo. Iba cayéndose por el camino. Daba pena el pobre... Estuvo dando tumbos cerca de 2 horas más, pero por suerte no volvió a ver por ningún lado a Voldemort. Luego vio por fin la salida de ese horrible lugar. El cuadro le decía sal, sal...  
–Draco! Te hemos estado buscando!.- Éste era Ron Weasley que regresaba de escondidas de la habitación de los chicos. Draco estaba temblando. Tenía aspecto malo. Ron le ofreció la mano para ayudarle pero Draco no quiso.  
–No... no me toques.- dijo Draco mientras se tocaba las piernas. Parecía como si tuviera vergüenza de sí mismo y tuviese miedo de la gente.  
–Estás muy mal Draco! Dios sabe lo mal que lo has podido pasar. Pero déjame que te ayude. Ahora debemos ir al escondite o nos verán pululando por aquí. Tienes que contarnos que ha pasado!.- Draco empezó a temblar y se echó a gritar como un niño:  
-Noo! No quiero! Noo!.- Draco estaba completamente traumatizado. Sólo faltaba verlo.  
–Tranquilízate. Ven!.- Ron lo cogió y se lo puso a la espalda como pudo entre golpe y golpe de desesperación de Draco. Cuando llegaron al escondite, Dan ya había regresado y estaban colocando bien todo lo que se habían traído.  
–Chicos, Draco está de vuelta.- dijo Ron dejando a Draco tendido en el suelo. Ante la exaltación de la gente, Laura se tiró encima de Draco.  
–Otra tarea menos.- dijo Dan bromeando.  
–Dan! Draco está herido! Como lo vamos a curar?.- preguntó Laura.  
–Esto está hecho!.- dijo Dan apuntando con la varita.- ¡Curandulus!.- Luego le arregló la varita.

---

RATO AGNÈS+GEORGE

Desde que sus hermanas Mariona y Laia habían triunfado en el amor con Oliver y Fred respectivamente, Agnès se encontraba un poco más sola que de costumbre y como si ya no tuviera nada que ver con sus hermanas. Las dos tenían muchas virtudes y habían encontrado estabilidad emocional xD sin embargo Agnès pensaba que no tenía ni una cosa ni otra. Y lo peor de todo era estar enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera veía y ni le hacía caso. Era un amor ¿imposible?. Des de que vio a los gemelos Weasley se enamoró de Fred, ya que éste parecía más sensible y simpático que George. Pero al cabo de un tiempo vio que éste si era un amor imposible. Fred se había declarado a Laia haciendo que ésta cambiara de actitudes por completo. A pesar de ser una chica muy fuerte, le dolió como una puñalada en la espalda. Pero ¿Era una mujer fuerte, no? Entonces se animó mucho más y fue camino al encuentro de un príncipe azul. George tampoco era antipático ni por asombro pero era más de echar bromas a los compañeros y eso siempre acaba molestando quieras o no. El día de semana santa, Fred vino con George a visitar a Laia. Ese día Agnès estaba con ella arreglando sus pertenencias. Fred entró y como si Agnès no existiera, le dio un beso a Laia en los labios. La tomó de la mano y se la llevó. George se quedó plantado en la puerta de la entrada. Agnès se sonrojó inconcientemente. No sabía ni quería imaginarse por qué se sentía cortada ante él y las palabras no le salían de la boca.  
–Que bien que Laia esté con tu hermano... ¿no?.- dijo Agnès para romper el hielo.  
–Que va! Es un rollazo tia, se pasa todo el día babeando que no veas. Es insoportable.- le respondió George haciendo cara de asco. Agnès rió.  
–Bueno, tú pronto encontrarás tu media naranja...  
–Bueno, supongo, no sé, es difícil sabes?.- dijo George mientras sacaba un paquete del bolsillo.- Ten. Para ti.- Agnès se sonrojó de nuevo. Cogió con delicadeza el paquete y empezó a abrirlo. ¡Plof!  
–Es una bomba fétida xD!.- George no podía parar de reir. Primeramente Agnès se enojó un poco porque no le agradaban ese tipo de bromas pero le acabó gustando y sonrió.   
–Anda, chócala! XD.- dijo Agnès extendiendo la mano. Cuando George hubo chocado la mano notó algo raro, apartó la mano y un chicle sabor menta estaba pegado en las manos de ambos.- Es una broma xD jaja.- Agnès empezaba a divertirse. George le estaba ayudando, de alguna manera, a olvidar todo lo malo de la vida.  
–Muy buena tia xD jaja que asco! Vayamos a limpiarnos...- dijo George quitándose un pegote de la mano...  
Se fueron a los baños pero no podían separarse y los baños eran unos de chicos y otros de chicas. Ambos rieron a la vez ante esta chorrada y se dejaron caer al suelo reposando la espalda en la pared.  
–Sorry, no pensaba que la broma costara tan cara jeje.- dijo Agnès.  
–Bueno, nos lo estamos pasando guai, no?.- preguntó George sin mirar a Agnès.   
–Claro!.- Agnès afirmó con la cabeza. Agnès acercó la mano para intentar quitar más chicle y George puso su mano encima de la de Agnès de nuevo inconcientemente.   
–Ai, perdona . .- George apartó la mano y se disculpó.  
–No pasa nada, George.- Agnès se acercó a George y le dio un beso en la mejilla. George se sonrojó y Agnès siguió sacando el asqueroso chicle.  
–Perdona, perdona, no quería...- Agnès se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, del besito, y quiso disculparse también.  
–No pasa nada, Agnès.- George guiñó el ojo a Agnès y ésta sonrió agradecida. Siguió sacando chicle, pero George la hizo parar.  
–¡Mutus limpus!.- exclamó alzando la viarta. Todo el chicle incrustado desapareció de sus manos. Agnès quedó muy sorprendida. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Agnès se notó incómoda y se levantó. George hizo lo mismo.  
–Ehm... ala, si sabía ese hechizo por qué no lo empleaste antes, eh, pillín? Jeje. Me has tenido aquí sacando ese... ese asqueroso chicle...- dijo Agnès haciéndose la lastimada. George tardó un poco en responder. Se acercó a Agnès tímidamente y le dijo:  
-Porque lo estaba pasando bien... contigo.- George se acercó a sus labios y la besó.  
–Urra para la parejita!.- chilló Laia. Había regresado con Fred. ¡Qué vergüenza! George y Agnès se separaron, se cogieron de la mano y alzaron los dedos en símbulo de triunfo, y se echaron a reir. ¿Y quién dice que un día u otro acaba convirtiéndose en el mejor?

FIN

Esperamos que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Reviews please!

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	29. Un imprevisto

Este capítulo se centra en los chicos y los pocos días que quedan para la batalla final. Todo lo tienen muy controlado pero va a haber un imprevisto. ¡Descúbrelo!

**  
Capítulo 29: Un imprevisto**

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que uno apenas sabía en qué día estaba. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que los chicos salieron huyendo y se cobijaron en el escondite. Eran chicos y chicas realmente inteligente así que no les faltó de nada en ningún momento. Se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo hablando y jugando a juegos en grupo. Preferían no recordar que pronto deberían jugarse la vida atacando y ganando al temible Lord Voldemort. Un día, Marta propuso un juego nuevo de confesiones. Al principio pocos de ellos estaban de acuerdo, pues sabían que si jugaban a ser sinceros acabarían a hostias. Pero al final Marta los convenció y todos cedieron a ello. El turno fue para Marta. Ésta contó que la pluma que encontró Laura rota en su pupitre se le había roto a ella y como no quería que se enfadara y no le funcionaban los hechizos, le echó la culpa al de al lado. Cuando lo explicó todos echaron a reir.   
–Parece divertido este juego!- exclamaba Anna.- Ahora el turno es para Laura.- Laura se acomodó y dijo:  
-Lo que voy a decir es para Hermione...  
–Uy, uy, uy... prepárate jeje.- dijo Hermione alzando los puños y simulando una pelea.   
–Sabes? Sara Lovegood, la primera de Luna...  
–Sí, la chica de Ravenclaw. La que me hizo un favor muy grande hace un tiempo.  
–Es muy amiga mía y... me contó que ella es la novia de Krum y que como le hacías pena por haberte robado a Viktor, te ayudó aquella vez.  
–Ala! Qué guarra! Esa tía me tiene manía!.- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y empezó a hacer pucheros.- Pero bueno, a mí ni me va ni me viene que sea su novia. Ahora estoy mejor de lo mejor.- dijo sonriendo y fijando su mirada a Dan.- Dan, es tu turno!  
Cuando Dan iba a empezar su discurso, alguien más apareció en el escondite. Se trataba de Hitomi que había venido junto a Harry que ya se había recuperado.  
–Aquí tenéis al nuevo Harry! Tan nuevo que el pobre ha perdido parte de la memoria y no se acuerda de vosotros. Habládle un poco de vosotros y seguro que pronto os reconocerá.- dijo Hitomi muy sería. Todos entristecieron sus caras. Ron se acercó a Harry.  
–Hola Harry... yo soy Ron. R-O-N. Ron Weasley. Yo era uno de tus mejores amigos. A-M-I-G-O-S. Buenos amigos y...  
Harry saltó y exclamó:  
-Que era broma! Muájaja, me acuerdo por completo de vosotros, hombre! Jeje.- Todo el mundo se quejó por la broma pero pronto le invitaron a pasar.  
–Que tal has pasado estos últimos días?.- le preguntó Hermione mientras le preparaba un té.  
–La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho. Esto si lo digo de verdad xD. Pero si sé que he recibido muchas visitas durante estos días en la enfermería.  
–No habrás contado absolutamente nada, verdad?.- preguntó Marta.  
–Qué va. El efecto de el hechizo de Hitomi me ha funcionado mucho. Pero por poco Dumbledore me tira un contrahechizo para bajar el efecto... parece muy enfadado. No tardará en encontrarnos. Ha buscado por todos los rincones de Hogwarts y cada vez le quedan menos.  
–Qué miedo... que mal suena esto...- dijo Laura.  
–La verdad es que sí.- respondió Harry mientras cogía la taza de té que le habían preparado. Bebió un sorbo y luego se acomodó.  
–Habéis tenido mucho tiempo estos días para hablar de la profecía, tenéis algún plan?.- preguntó.  
–La verdad es que no nos hemos tomado mucho tiempo para eso, nos da algo de miedo, sobretodo a mí, pero algo sí hemos pensado. Cada vez se acerca más el día, sólo faltan tres días para la batalla final así que ante todo, Dan reforzará nuestros conocimientos en DCAO para resultar más fuertes, sino no podremos luchar.- dijo Draco.  
–Me parece estupendo.- dijo Harry dejando ya la taza de té.  
–Nos prepararemos entre hoy y mañana. Mañana por la noche nos organizaremos para tenerlo todo controlado para el día siguiente. No sabemos cuando será así que tenemos que andar con mucho cuidado. Esperemos que no hayan imprevistos.  
–Sí que los habrán. El juego ha terminado.- Snape había aparecido por detrás!  
–Ahh! Snape... no... hace tiempo que está aquí...? Lo... lo ha... lo ha escuchado todo?.- dijo Ron tartamudeando. Snape afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza.- A por él!

---

Desde el día del baile, cuando Artema sacó a bailar a Michael Konrad, habían salido, pero se había acabado todo. Ginny le había confesado a Artema que le gustaba Michael, pero ella en vez de enfadarse sonrió y le dijo que era todo suyo. Ginny se había sorprendido mucho por la respuesta y Artema que lo notó, le explicó.  
–A mí me gustaba Michael pero era una cosa pasajera. Cuando empezamos a salir vi que no teníamos nada en común. Yo era mucho más lanzada y divertida y él siempre pensaba las cosas dos veces, así que yo me aburría con él. Es super buen chaval y se merece una chica como tú. Primero hazte su amiga y cuando ya tengáis confianza le comentas lo tuyo  
Ginny la abrazó y le susurró un "gracias". Luego Ginny le sonrió y se marchó. Artema suspiró.  
–Espero que te vaya mejor que a mí, jeje.

Ginny iba a paso rápido buscando a Michael. Cruzó la esquina y... PLAF. Ginny chocó contra el cuerpo de Michael y los dos cayeron al suelo. Ginny empezó a fregarse el culo y a decir "Ay mi culo...". Michael se empezó a reir por la situación absurda en la que se encontraban. Se levantó entre risa y risa y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Tú debes ser Ginny Weasley, verdad?  
–Sí. Lo dices porque soy peliroja y de ojos azules?  
–Sí jeje. Bueno y donde ibas?  
–Amm... emm... bueno... yo... a la biblioteca! Eso mismo, sí! A la biblioteca!  
–Ah! Ok, pues te acompaño si no te importa, vale?  
-Vale!

---

Snape pretendía escapar para ir a buscar a Dumbledore pero Dan intervino.  
–Immobilus Cuplis!  
Unas cuantas cuerdas empezaron a subir por el cuerpo del profesor de tal manera que no se veía nada más que su nariz, las orejas y los ojos.  
Dan suspiró y dijo:  
-Fijo que después de todo esto me echan de verdad. Bueno, ahora escúchame.- Cambió drásticamente de cara.- Esto que puede parecer un juego no lo es. Estamos aquí escondidos porque nadie evite lo inevitable. Sé que Dumbledore acabará encontrando este lugar, pero cuando lo haga nosotros ya no estaremos aquí. Tú te quedarás aquí para no correr riesgos innecesarios y cuando llegue Dumbledore le explicarás única y exclusivamente lo que te digamos nosotros.  
En los ojos de Dan se reflejaba seguridad pero en los de Snape una mezcla entre temor, seguridad y rabia y parecía no estar de acuerdo con lo que Dan acababa de decir. Dan sacó un poco de cuerda de la cara de Snape porque parecía que quería hablar:  
-Tenían que haberte expulsado! Mírate aquí, apoyando las gamberradas de unos jóvenes.  
–Puede que sea verdad, quizá deberían haberme echado, pero no lo hicieron. Y por cierto, n estoy apoyando ninguna gamberrada, estoy intentando que ninguno de estos chicos muera, ni yo.

FIN

¿Qué os pareció este capítulo? Tal vez es un poquito corto pero la aparición de Snape es super de improviso! Esperemos que os haya gustado y que mandéis reviews. Un beso y hasta la próxima.

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	30. Ahora es cuando empieza todo

Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de _Inside My Heart._ Esperamos que os guste. Una vez han sido descubiertos por Snape deben ponerse manos a la obra para el día después.

**Capítulo 30: Ahora es cuando empieza todo**

Snape se puso a reir frenéticamente.  
–A morir dices? Jajaja! Claro, pobres muchachos tan solos y desgraciados tienen ganas de morir. Jaja!  
–Oh! Cállate Severus!.- y con un golpe de varita las cuerdas volvieron a taparle la boca, aunque de sus ojos caían lágrimas lo que demostraba que todavía se estaba partiendo de risa. Todos lo miraban aterrorizados.  
–Se ha vuelto loco?.- preguntó Ron muy tembloroso.  
–Más? Imposible.- dijo Harry y todos se rieron por el comentario.

Más tarde se fueron a dormir pensando en que mañana sería un día de lo más largo.

---

Al día siguiente se despertaron y se asustaron mucho. ¡No veían ni a Dan ni a Snape! Los estuvieron buscando un rato y cuando ya lo daban por perdidos apareció Dan con Snape.  
–Hola chicos. Sí que os habéis levantado temprano.- dijo Dan sonriente.  
–Dónde estábais?.- preguntó Hermione.  
–Ah! Nada, solo he ido a buscar unas hierbas, ya os contaré. Bueno, ya sabéis que hoy empezaremos a aprender nuevos hechizos. Empezaremos por un hechizo llamado Likus Subitum.- Las caras de los chicos reflejaban duda y curiosidad.- Bien, pues este hechizo sirve para que cualquier hechizo o persona no os pueda tocar.  
–Wow! Eso tiene que ir muy bien para complementar la capa de invisibilidad!.- dijo Harry.  
–Sí, normalmente los magos lo usan para eso, cuando están en misiones secretas. Bien, antes de empezar a practicar, me gustaría deciros que son hechizos complicados y peligrosos. En este en concreto podría ser que, después de los 3 minutos que dura este hechizo, no volviéseis a ser materia sólida.- cara de terror de todos.- pero tranquilos, que no sucederá nada  
Estuvieron practicando este y muchos hechizos más. Por la tarde ya habían aprendido el Likus Subitum, Spolvora (una explosión que va directa a la barriga del enemigo), Maximum Sumum (un hechizo de defensa que funciona como espejo y devuelve el hechizo que ha lanzado el enemigo con doble fuerza), Reculim Suminatum (hechizo que empuja el enemigo 10m para que se aleje de ti), Summum Mortis (hechizo que complementa cualquier hechizo para que tenga más fuerza. Es un hechizo que tiene que hacerse en grupo), y también les enseñó dos hechizos que en principio no le hacían gracia pero vio que eran necesarios. Avada Kadavra y Cruciatus.  
Cuando los hubieron practicado todos, Dan dijo que harían algunas pociones "por si acaso".  
-¿Quién sabe bastante de pociones?.- todos miraron a Hermione.- Bien, pues ven y ayúdame. Tú también Draco. Los demás id a buscar los ingredientes de la lista. Sobretodo vigilad con el Erumpent que pone cuerno, cola o fluido, solo traed una de las cosas. Mejor el cuerno porque así solo lo tendréis que domir y más tarde le crecerá de nuevo. Mientras, iremos haciendo Veritaserum y ácidos H98K así podremos abrir todas las puertas, ya que es un ácido que las deshace literalmente aunque sean de material más duro. 

---

Dumbledore daba vueltas por su despacho. Estaban todos los profesores (o almenos los que quedaban xD).  
-E–ta situación es de lo más absurda. Han desaparecido 2 profesores y 8 alumnos. Donde se esconden 10 personas! Por las barbas de Merlín! Me temo lo peor...- dijo Dumbledore sentándose pesadamente en su butaca. Estaba muy preocupado.   
–Y qué es lo que temes, Albus?.- preguntó McGonnagall temiendo la respuesta.  
–Mirad lo que he encontrado.- Sacó un papel de un cajón y se lo entregó a McGonagall.- Parece ser una profecía.- Lo era. Era la profecía que escribió Hermione. Se la dejaron en el planetarium y Dumbledore la encontró.- Señores, señoras, me parece que nos encontramos delante de una profecía que incumbe a 7 de los alumnos, Dan y Vol... Voldemort. Me temo que pueden morir a sus manos.

---  
-Lo habéis conseguido todo?.- preguntó Dan.  
–Sí. Jolin, el Erumpent ha sido muy complicado.- dijo Laura dejando todos los ingredientes al lado de Dan. Después se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso, le abrazó y se cayeron los dos al suelo entre carcajadas.  
–Eh! Parejita, tranquilizaos, hombre! XD.- dijo Dan.   
Todos se sentarion alrededor de la marmita a observar mientras Dan les explicaba qué estaba haciendo. Después llenaban pequeños potes con las pociones. Al final tuvieron potes con Veritaserum, Ácido H98K, Revitalizador (que despierta a los inconscientes), Confusing Concoction (que provoca confusión), fluido explosivo (que como bien dice, produce explosiones) y Felix Felicis (que da suerte, pero en exceso provoca demasiada confianza, mareo e imprudencia).  
–Tomad os he puesto un poco de cada poción para cada uno.- y Dan fue entregándoles las pociones.- Recordad que solo son por si acaso. La más importante es el Veritaserum o sea que no la malgastéis, usadla solo en el caso de emergencia. Cuando se os acabe el ácido podéis hacer el hechizo Likus Subitum, recordad que así podréis pasar sin problemas. Los revitalizadores los guardaré yo porque después de todo, no las necesitaréis ahora (espero). Las tres últimas, la de confusing, el fluido y el felix son pociones de ataque. Usadlas cuando lo creáis necesario. Luego se rellenarán solas. Mañana iremos juntos, no quiero volver a correr riesgos innecesarios, pero todo esto os lo explico porque no sé en qué situaciones nos encontraremos mañana.- Dan estaba muy preocupado pero los demás aterrados.- Y ahora a dormir que mañana será un día largo.

---

Cuando despertaron al día siguiente desearon que aquel día no hubiera amanecido nunca. Todos se prepararon las cosas para hacer camino hacia el cuadro. Harry se extrañó mucho de no ver a Hitomi por ningún lado pero se imaginó que estaría en la Sala Común, cogiendo cosas y no pudo despedirse de ella, decirlo cuanto la amaba, que si moría que se acordase de cuanto la quería. Podía ser que no la volviera a ver nunca más. Todas las parejas se abrazaron deséandose mucha suerte. Entonces Dan habló con Snape:  
-Dumbledore llegará de un momento a otro. Cuando llegue te desatará y tú le dirás que nos encontraste pero para que no nos descubriéseis te atamos y te has quedado aquí. Y... le das esta nota de mi parte.- dijo sacándose un papel de bolsillo.- te lo dejo aquí al lado. Confío en que serás capaz de entregárselo. Nos vamos chicos. Adiós.  
Fueron al cuadro y entraron. Después la entrada se cerró brutalmente y los intentos por abrirla fueron en vano. Se giraron y empezaron a andar muertos de miedo. Todo estaba oscuro. Entonces oyeron algo que hizo que se les pusieran los pelos de punta.  
–Por fín habéis llegado... Os esperábamos... Muájajaja.

FIN

Myrfe&AuraDrko

Esperamos que os haya gustado. Este también ha sido un poco corto pero el siguiente será bastante largo y empieza ya la lucha! ¿Habrá muertos?


	31. La batalla final

Hola! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de Inside My Heart. Esta vez es largo y tiene mucha acción, palabrotas y algo de ironía xD Espero que disfrutéis.  
**  
Capítulo 31: La batalla final**

Los chicos se giraron aterrados lentamente. Allí estaban algunos mortífagos entre ellos, Lucius Malfoy, a lo que Draco hizo una mueca de asco y también estaba Bellatrix. Dan tuvo que coger a Harry porque todavía no le había perdonado que matase a Sirius. Se oía a Harry que decía: ¡Soltadme que me la cargo! ¡Soltadme!  
–Cálmate Harry, o será peor.- dijo Dan. Voldemort no paraba de reir.  
–Ya era hora de vernos de nuevo...- dijo Bellatrix a Harry sonriéndole con mala gana.   
–A ésta me la cargo, lo juro!.- dijo Harry alzando el puño.  
–No ves que está provocando, Harry? No le sigas la corriente.- Harry paró y poco a poco dejó de gruñir. Lucius se acercó a Voldemort y le dijo algo a la oreja. Luego se separaron y Voldemort desapareció.  
–Hola hijo, recuerdas lo que tienes pendiente este año? Aunque te resistas, lo voy a conseguir, es por tu propio bien, hijo.- dijo Lucius fijando la mirada a todos sus compañeros "de juego".   
–Déjame en paz. Tú ya no eres mi padre. Me repugna hablar contigo, me das asco, te odio! Tendría que darte vergüenza!  
–Estás de broma? Qué quieres decir con esto?

-Ya te lo he dicho! No hace falta que lo repita!

-Juju, que hijo más cascarrabias que tengo.

-No me llames hijo, desgraciao!  
–Eso si que no te lo consiento, malcriado, no insultes nunca más a tu padre!  
–Tendrías que saber que hay cosas mejores que matar a muggles.  
–No me importa lo que me digas, la vida de un mortífago consiste en matar a los sangre sucía. Debemos cumplir con nuestra tarea, y aquí hay más de un sangre sucia y apesta (N/A: En el fanfic Marta, Laura y Anna son sangresucia).  
–Cállate! Aunque ellos no tengan padres magos su sangre es más limpia que la tuya!.- dicho esto Draco escupió en el suelo en señal del asco que le daba su padre.  
–No te rías de nuestro jefe!.- dijo un mortífago alto, de pelo largo y oscuro con mirada desagradable.  
–Por cierto, no sabías que Lord Voldemort también es sangre sucia?.- dijo Harry.  
Eso hizo que estallara toda la rabia y empezara a gruñir.  
–Qué has dicho?.- dijo un mortífago muy alto. Hacía dos como Harry tanto de alto como de ancho. Harry le entró pánico pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios y dirigió una mirada retadora a ese gorila lo que hizo que gruñera aún más fuerte y se petara los nudillos con los dedos.  
–He dicho que tu señor, el señor oscuro, el quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Tom Marvolo Riddle o Voldemort (espero que haya quedado claro) también es un sangresucia. Por qué no le matáis? Ah! Claro, no hay huevos no? Él es especial. Solo matáis a los más débiles.  
–Harry! Cállate ya!.- dijo Hermione.  
–No! Todavía no he acabado!  
Entonces alguien chilló "Cruciatus" y una ráfaga lila fue en dirección a Harry. Le dio de pleno. Harry empezó a chillar, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.  
–Basta!.- chilló Hermione. Apuntó a Harry con la varita.- Likus Subitum!  
Harry se volvió transparente y el ataque rebotó contra el suelo y fue en dirección al mortífago pero lo esquivó.

---

Snape seguía ahí en la guarida de los chicos esperando a que llegara alguien. Sabía que no podía tardar en llegar, pues muchos sitios ya no quedaban para buscar.  
En efecto poco después llegó Dumbledore con la varita en la mano. Vio a Snape y qué hacía él y le desató las cuerdas. Snape se levantó y fue a buscar su varita.  
–Tenemos que irnos.  
–Severus, primero de todo siéntate y explícame qué ha pasado.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros.  
Snape y Dumbledore se sentaron y Snape empezó a relatar la historia.  
–Ah! Sí y el Sr. Daniel me ha dicho que le diera esto.- dijo Snape dándole el papel que le había dado.- Debería usted haberle echado antes. Además de pervertido sexual es cómplice de delincuencia adolescente.   
–Juju... pervertido sexual, Severus? Por qué? El profesor Daniel y la Srta. Granger se llevan dos años, en cuanto a lo de cómplice... yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿De veras usted no, Severus?.- la pregunta quedó en el aire.

---

Cuando Hermione ayudó a Harry se marcharon corriendo y se escondieron en una sala que encontraron. Harry todavía respiraba con dificultad por el hechizo. Dan se agachó a su altura y le miró.  
–Estás bien, Harry?  
–Sí... tranquilo.- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
–Emm... chicos, siento interrumpir pero la cuestión es que... deberíais sacar las varitas.- dijo Draco mirando unos mortífagos que acababan de entrar por la puerta.

---

-Ah! Profesora McGonagall, vaya a buscar a la Srta. Hitomi por favor.  
–De acuerdo Albus.  
–Y dígame profesor. Snape, donde ha dicho que están?  
–Según he oído, detrás de un cuadro.  
–Claro, como no hay cuadros en Hogwarts...  
–Sí, ya... es que no decían nada así excepcional!  
–Pues vamos bien.  
–Dumbledore!.- llegó McGonagall corriendo.- He buscado a Hitomi y ha desaparecido. He buscado a Artema, Mariona, Laia y Agnès porque sabía que son amigos y tampoco están.

---

Había empezado una auténtica fiesta de fuegos artificiales en esa sala.

–No vais a conseguir nada, nuestra fuerza es más fuerte que la vuestra.- gritó uno de los mortífagos mientras intentaba lanzar un hechizo.  
–Eso habrá que verlo.- dijo Marta apuntándolo con la varita.  
–Qué cría, acaso me estás vacilando?.- dijo éste en medio de una carcajada. Entonces Marta se acercó a él y le dio una patada. El mortífago empezó a gritar.  
–Es que nadie va a ayudar o qué, inútiles!.- dijo el mortífago mirando a todos sus compañeros. Los demás mortífagos se movieron un poco.- No, no hace falta que mováis el trasero, ya me las apañaré yo solo, CRUCIO!.- el mortífago elevó la varita y apuntó a Marta. Ésta quedó paralizada y lo único que pudo hacer es taparse la cara.   
–Noo!.- Ron se lanzó delante de Marta para impedir que le diera. Cayó al suelo de golpe. No respondía.  
–Ron! Estás bien? Responde!.- Éste seguía sin responder. Marta se levantó del suelo con fúria. Se acercó al mortífago, llamado "El Jefe" y empezó a darle con los puños al pecho, chillando. Fue parando poco a poco y luego cayó también al suelo, llorando.  
–Te lo has buscado, chavala. Ha sido él quien se ha puesto delante. Dale gracias a dios que no has sido tú.- Marta seguía mirándole con fúria. Los demás mortífagos solo contemplaban.  
–Eres un capullo!.- dijo Laura apretando los puños.  
–Jaja!.- rio malvadamente Lucius.- No le ha pasado eso solo por culpa de un cruciatus, no, no tan deprisa. Yo le estaba lanzando un Avada Kedavra i el inútil éste.- dijo señalando a Dan.- ha intentado protegerlo con un hechizo muy antiguo llamado Rucanim Protego. Si... poca gente lo conoce... pero bueno, a lo que iba. Estos tres hechizos juntos dan una combinación muy extraña, no está muerto porque ha lanzado ese hechizo pero tampoco está vivo, ni vivo ni muerto: está entre la vida y la muerte.

---

-Tiene que haber una manera más fácil de averigual cual es el cuadro, así nos pasaremos media vida... Snape, busque un modo!.- dijo Dumbledore desesperado.  
–Yo no lo sé! Yo los encontré en el jardín! No debería usted saber todos los escondites de este maldito colegio? Usted es el director, yo soy un simple profesor de pociones!  
–Cálmense, si se alteran de este modo no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.- dijo McGonagall interponiéndose.

---

-Y donde está vuestro querido maestro?.- dijo Draco.  
–Está esperando veros muy pronto... para mataros, muájaja.- respondió uno de los mortífagos.  
–Esto se está haciendo muy aburrido, empezemos de verdad el juego. Quién quiere ser el primero?.- dijo otro mortífago con aires de superioridad.- Avada Kedavra!.- El mortífago levantó su varita y apuntando a Dan, lo dejó tendido completamente en el suelo. Los chicos estaban perdidos, Dan era el único que verdaderamente sabía luchar! Todos gritaron espantados.

-Esto es insoportable. Ya es hora de demostrar lo que nos ha enseñado Dan!.- chilló Marta.- Añ ataque chicos. Spolvora!.- pronunció con rabia apuntando a "El Jefe". Spolvora era un hechizo que provocaba una explosión que va directa al estómago del enemigo. El hechizo le tocó plenamente. Se lo había cargado!  
–Reculim Suminatum!.- chilló Harry. Un mortífago salió arrastrado 10m. Cuando los otros mortífagos fueron a ayudarle chilló de nuevo.- Reculim Suminatum!.- Este hechizo hizo que arrastrara tan fuertemente al mortífago que se estampó contra la pared y cayó inconciente. Era una imagen horrible, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo... Hermione estaba altamente traumatizada. Tenía la varita en la mano, le temblaba el labio inferior. Dirigió su varita al mortífago que le había hecho eso. A su Dan... Su rabia incrementó. Lo había vuelto a perder. Un aura de poder envolvió a Hermione. Todos (incluso sus amigos) estaban asustados de ella.   
–Avada Kedavra!.- el mortífago cayó muerto al suelo.- Malditos hijos de puta!  
Acto seguido, Anna y Draco empezaron a hacer lo mismo que Harry con los demás mortífagos. Aunque se decía que los mortífagos eran muy fuertes y temibles, en verdad eran unos debiluchos que se hacían llamar seguidores de Voldemort.  
–Y vosotros os hacéis llamar mortífagos?.- dijo Laura con la ceja alzada y media sonrisa. Mientras decía esto, un mortífago cuchicheaba con uno de los pocos que quedaba. "Yo me estoy cagando tio, se están cargando a todos!", "¿Huimos?", el otro afirmó. "Ahhh!". Empezaron a echar a correr y cuando casi alcanzaban la puerta, Anna lanzó otro hechizo y los hirió. No podían moverse, pero por suerte (para ellos), aún seguían en vida.  
Lucius había desaparecido del mapa. Pero no se preocuparon por ello. Apenas quedaban tres mortífagos, uno de ellos sufriendo mucho temor.  
–Y qué tenemos que hacer con vosotros, eh?.- dijo Harry.  
–Martalos, eso es lo que tenemos que hacer!.- chilló Laura.  
–Po... por favor, no nos matéis!.- dijo el mortífago aterrorizado. Daba pena que fuera así, llamándose mortífago. Daba verdaderamente lástima.  
–Tio, no tenemos que rebajarnos de este modo! Lord Voldemort nos protegerá!.- el otro mortífago alzó la ceja y, señalando a los mortífagos heridos o bien muertos, dijo:  
-Y a eso le llemas tú proteger?  
–Pues así vais a terminar vosotros... haberos planeado vuestra profesión antes, hijos... CRUCIATUS!.- dijo Draco. El mortífago traumatizado empezó a chillar y cayó al suelo inconcientemente delante de su compañero para protegerlo y el cruciatus le dio a él. De ese modo terminó su vida. Su compañero quedó también traumatizado, por lo que cogió su varita y alzándola pronunció sus últimas palabras:  
-Si muero porque debo morir, almenos que no sea en manos de ellos. Yo no quiero vivir así, este es el fin.- y se suicidó ante todos los chicos.  
–Pues esto ha ido más rápido de lo que pensaba...- dijo Hermione aún traumatizada.  
Pero Laura vio que aún quedaba uno e ¡intentaba huir!. Le guiñó el ojo a Draco y se fue corriendo hacia el mortífago. Cuando quedaban dos metros de distancia para llegar a él se tiró al suelo y se deslizó por él, haciendo caer al mortífago. Se levantó y le apuntó en el cuello. Pero éste se desmayó.  
–Joder, si se desmaya no hay diversión xD. Bueno, en otro momento será... Vámonos chicos, aquí ya no se nos pierde nada.- dijo Harry.- que tal andan Ron y Dan?  
–Dan está vivo, pero inconciente y Ron... bueno ya lo sabéis.- dijo Hermione con pena.  
–Lo que no entiendo es por qué se han salvado... dios! Que suerte!.- dijo Marta.  
–Todo debe tener una explicación. Pero ahora no se trata de buscar el por qué.- dijo Draco.- Ayudarme a cogerlos, anda. Harry y Hermione, ayudarme con Dan. Los demás, coged a Ron. No hay que perder tiempo.- Todos hicieron caso.  
–Una pregunta un poco tonta... por qué no usamos la poción Revitalizante con Dan y el Wingardium Leviosa con Ron?.- dijo Laura curiosa.  
–Porque no lo habiamos pensado.- dijo Draco frotandose la cabeza. Hermione dio un toque con la varita y salieron unas botellitas con poción revitalizante. Destapó una muy lentamente, se acercó a Dan y resposando con cuidado su cabeza a sus muslos le dio la poción. Hermione lo miraba con expresión de tristeza. De repente empezó a abrir y cerrar los ojos lentamente, como si le doliera el abrirlos. Hermione se alegró.  
–Humm... que hago aquí?.- dijo Dan confundido.  
–Dan! Soy yo, Hermione!.- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.- los mortífagos... los mortífagos están muertos. Uno de ellos te tiró el Avada Kedavra... te desmayaste, tenía mucho miedo de perderte!.- dijo entre lágrimas.  
–Me voy a poner bien... Hermione...- dijo Dan incorporándose. Mientras, Marta había tomado una de las botellas y estaba junto a Ron, aún inconciente.  
–Gracias a ti, teníamos las pociones...- dijo Anna.  
–Ves? Me he salvado a mí mismo, está bien.- dijo Dan bromeando. La poción le hizo efecto muy rápidamente.  
–Roon!.- Marta chilló desesperada. Ron no se había despertado. Le habían dado la poción pero no funcionó. Todos se miraban con tristeza.

-No va a funcionar, Marta...- dijo Dan. Las pociones son para los desmayados y Ron no está desmayado... por desgracia. Sólo él puede elegir si irse al mundo de los muertos o quedarse aquí contigo. Pero que te elige a ti.- Al ver que Marta estaba llorando intentó cambiar de tema.  
–Pero contadme como os lo habéis hecho para cargaroslos a todos!  
–Nos enseñaste bien.- dijo Draco cogiendo a Laura por la cintura.  
–Jaja! Vosotros habéis sido buenos alumnos.  
Marta seguía en silencio contemplando el cuerpo semivivo de Ron.  
–Seguro que puedes seguir?.- dijo Draco a Dan.  
–Sí, sí... supongo que sí.- dijo Dan. Cojamos a Ron anda.- dijo Marta mirando a Laura. Hermione cogió las botellitas y con otro toque de varitas las hizo desaparecer.  
–Anda que lo que no nos pase a nosotros...- dijo Anna suspirando. Cogieron un camino muy ancho y oscuro con Draco en cabeza. Dan cojeaba un poco pero las heridas no le hacían mucho daño. Al final de todo había una puerta grande. Draco paró en seco. Aquello le sonaba muy familiar. Él ya había estado allí.  
–No entremos.- dijo Draco cambiando de repente el tono de voz.  
–Que pas...- intentó decir Harry pero Draco lo interrumpió.   
–Que no entremos!.- dijo Draco chillando. Todos se asustaron.- Lo, lo siento chicos, es que esta habitación creo que es... la habitación del pánico...  
–Aquí es donde...- empezó Hermione.  
–Sí, Hermione, y que te juegas que dentro nos está esperando...- dijo Draco.- pero, pero que estoy pensando! A mí nadie me la juega! Vamos a luchar de una vez por todas! Apartar.- dijo apartando a todos los chicos.- Pásame el ácido corre.- Todo aquello se iluminó con una potente luz que salía de la puerta a causa del ácido. Draco se acercó lentamente y sacó la cabeza. La habitación estaba también oscura, todo estaba muy bien ordenado. Los demás empezaron a entrar también. Marta dejó a Ron en una esquina y le dio un beso.  
–Y esto era... la habitación de Voldemort?.- preguntó Laura. Draco asintió, pero no dijo nada.  
–Efectivamente.- dijo una voz grave que venía del fondo de la habitación. Todos se sorprendieron. Un sillón negro de piel que había cerca de la cama empezó a girar hasta que se pudo ver su rostro, el de Voldemort, con un purito en la mano xD  
–Jopé, pensaba que tardaríais más, ahora no me podré acabar el puro. Estoy rodeado de inútiles.- Se acercó a Draco y le tiró el humo del puro a su cara. Draco empezó a toser. Voldemort dio una última calada y tiró el puro al suelo.  
–Bien, empecemos...  
Antes de poder acabar la frase todos tenían la varita en la mano.  
–Joder, que rapidez... un momento, quiero presentaros unos amiguitos.- Entonces Lord Voldemort hizo chasquear los dedos y unos focos iluminaron un rincón al lado de la puerta. Draco se dio cuenta que ahora la sala era mucho más grande. Si antes solo hacia poco más de veinte metros cuadrados, ahora hacia casi como ochenta. Se giraron todos hacia la esquina.  
–Hitomi, no!.- Harry corrió hacia la esquina.  
–Impedimenta!.- la voz de Voldemort resonó por la habitación. Harry se agachó y el hechizo no le tocó por los pelos. Sí, ahí había Hitomi, pero no era la única. También estaban Mariona, Laia, Artema, Agnès y Ginny, todas atadas y con la boca tapada. Se les notaba demasiado aterradas y a Ginny y Laia les caían lágrimas.  
–Pero de qué vas, capullo! Suéltalas! Esto es entre tú y nosotros!.- chilló Laura sufriendo porque no quería más muertes de las predestinadas.  
–Puede que haya una manera de salvarlas, pero eso solo depende de alguien.- dijo mirando a Draco.

FIN

Qué os ha parecido? Espero que muy bien! Nos gustaría que nos dejáseis reviews y también si os gustaría que hubiese segunda parte del fic, cuando ya son mayores Chao!

Myrfe&AuraDrko   
****


	32. Triste final

Sentimos por la tardanza en subir un nuevo capítulo pero hasta hoy no hemos podido actualizar Esperamos que os agrade mucho el capítulo 32!  
**  
Capítulo 32: Triste final**

Draco miró a su alrededor.

-Por qué me miras a mi?  
–No lo entiendes Malfoy? Todo gira alrededor de tu decisión: ser o no ser mortífago.  
–No voy a ser un puto mortífago, joder!  
–Avada Kedavra!.- chilló Voldemort.  
Todos miraron horrorizados hacia donde había apuntado. Allí estaba Mariona con los ojos muy abiertos y... muerta. Laia y Agnès gritaban aunqeu no se les oía mucho porque tenían la boca tapada.  
–Atractos Misting!.- Laura fue arrastrada hasta Voldemort. La cogió y le pasó un brazo por el cuello mientras le apuntaba la varita en el cuello. Todos hicieron un movimiento, como para ir a rescatarla.- Tché, tché, tché... un movimiento en falso y me la cargo... Qué, Draco, que dices ahora? Te pasas a nuestro lado o la mato?  
–Draco! No lo hagas! Me da igual que me mate! Tu eres un buen chico, lo sabes, y te quiero mucho! No lo hagas!  
–Cállate, cria! Crucio!.- Laura cayó al suelo chillando de dolor. Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo.   
–Basta! Ya vale joder! Déjala en paz! Déjanos en paz! Me pasaré a vuestro lado pero ya basta!  
–Jaja! Muy bien... sabía que podiamos entendernos...- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.  
–No me toques rata immunda!  
–Me lo tomaré como un halago. Venga pasa a esta sala.  
Draco comenzó a caminar y se giró. Miró a Laura que estaba de rodillas en el suelo... llorando silenciosamente, pero Draco conocía esa actitud. Lo hacía cuando se sentía culpable.  
–"No es culpa tuya".- pensó Draco. Todos tenían cara de preocupados. Marta y Anna se acercaron a Laura. Draco entró a la sala y cerraron la puerta. Marta y Anna se arrodillaron al lado de Laura. Hermione fue a ayudar a las chicas atadas.  
–Por qué? Por qué lo ha hecho? No!.- y dio un puñetazo en el suelo.  
Harry se acercó a la cama y le dio una fuerte patada.  
–Mierda, joder!.- se sentó en la cama y se puso las manos en la cabeza. Laura fue hacia Dan.  
–Dan, tenemos que hacer algo. Ha sido por mi culpa!.- y se volvió a caer de rodillas.  
–Creo que tengo un plan pero no podemos ir todos. Han de ir 2 como mucho 3 y los otros (rehenes incluidos), nos quedaremos aquí de apoyo.  
Harry fue hacia Hitomi y ésta lo besó y le abrazó.   
–Lo he pasado muy mal.- dijo Hitomi.  
–Yo también.- dijo Harry.  
Las gemelas Laia y Agnès, y Artema, fueron hacia Mariona.  
–Mariona... no! Mariona despierta! Despierta por favor!  
Agnès y Laia se tiraron encima de Mariona y empezaron a llorar.  
–Está muerta...- dijo Artema realmente afectada, pues también era su amiga.

-Lo siento.- dijo Hermione poniendo su mano encima del hombro de Laia. 

---

-Bien, chico! Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión, muájaja.  
Draco temblaba de la rabia.   
–"Piensa algo Draco... tú puedes... tienes que salir de esta...".- pensaba el chico fijando su mirada en Voldemort.  
–No te alegras tú? Juju sabes lo que pasa? Que tenemos que hacer "el ritual" y... no podemos perder más tiempo... si me disculpas...- Voldemort dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego levantó la mano para que le siguiera. Por un momento Draco se quedó quieto pero luego empezó a andar. Su padre, que había estado presente todo el rato, se puso a andar a su lado rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Draco, pero no por mucho tiempo. Draco lo apartó de un golpe.  
–Ni me toques. Aléjate de mí!.- chilló Draco.  
–Vamos, sr. Malfoy... déjelo... el pobre está enfadado con nosotros... si fuera mi hijo... ya le hubiera dado un par de hostias... juju.- rió Voldemort descaradamente. Los tres llegaron a una gran sala redonda con una gran alfombra roja en el centro y con poca luz.  
–Ahora siéntate.  
-¿Dónde?  
–Por qué no te callas un poco? Aquí...- ordenó Voldemort. Draco se sentó y luego Voldemort delante de él con Lucius.

-Vamos a ver... todo esto está planeado hasta el último detalle, así que no creo que te salves de ser... mortífago! Muájaja.- rió Lucius malvádamente.  
–Sí, sí, muy bien, pero me podéis contar de una vez que tengo que hacer y en que va a consistir el ritual de mierda? "Sinó no puedo pensar en un plan" pensó.  
–Vamos a ver chico arrogante... te cuento...- Voldemort empezó a dar vueltas. Tú eres uno de los fichajes más importantes así que, la fiesta tendrá que ser grande... así que todos mis mortífagos se reunirán en la sala contigua a ésta cuando les avise. Tú llevarás un traje especial... después del discurso te tendré que hacer un corte en el brazo para que sangres...- Draco abrió mucho la boca y se quedó flipando "Tu lo flipas, al igual me dejo rajar...".- Recuerdo que no te puedes escapar porque hay mortífagos.   
–"Como lo has sabido!".- se preguntó Draco.  
–Puedo leer la mente querido Draco...- dijo Voldemort.- Puedo continuar? Gracias.- dijo sin esperar respuesta alguna.- Bueno decía que te haría un corte en el brazo porque ya que tu incorporación es involuntaria, la marca tiene que tocar directamente tu herida.   
–Qué? Tu estás tonto tio o que?.- dijo levantándose de golpe.  
–Bueno... a no ser que quieras que tu chica muera...- dijo rodando los ojos.  
Draco suspiró y se tiró en la silla.  
–Bien... continuemos...  
Voldemort agarró la varita y con un leve movimiento hizo que las luces de la cámara se encendieran con más intensidad de un golpe. Draco no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Draco vio como unas puertas de su alrededor empezaron a abrirse. De ellas aparecieron los "deseados" mortífagos, fieles a Voldemort. Había por lo menos una docena e iban vestidos todos con un largo vestido negro con una capa que les tapaba el rostro. Una vez cerradas las puestas a sus espaldas, se quitaron la capa lentamente, mostrando sus rostros y a coro hicieron un gesto de reverencia. Sin que Voldemort les ordenara nada, se acercaron a Draco y se colocaron a su alrededor sin dejar de mirarlo. Uno de ellos, en particular, lo miraba con temor, el único. Draco se extrañó pero cuando iba a preguntarle algo, Voldemort se le acercó y tirándole un traje muy extraño le dijo:  
-Toma, esto es lo que te tienes que poner. Nada de manías y póntelo ya chaval, que tenemos prisa.  
Draco cogió aquel traje púrpura ridículo y se lo puso. Cuando terminó, Voldemort ordenó:  
-Que entre la chica.- Lucius le afirmó con la cabeza y Draco empezó a chillar.  
–No le hagáis nada a Laura!  
–Eso dependerá de ti...  
Enseguida volvió Lucius con Laura atada por los brazos.  
–Ella podrá presenciar el espectáculo, ya sea convirtiéndote en mortífago o viendo su propia muerte.  
Draco no podía soportar ver como estaba sufriendo Laura, le daban ganas de gritar, llorar, morir. Se veía que Laura quería decir algo pero tardó mucho en abrir la boca.

-Puede antes Draco hablar conmigo?.- dijo Laura. Ésta vio que la idea no convencia mucho a Voldemort así que añadió.- Antes de que se... de que se convierta en mortífago y... por consiguiente, en una persona... distinta... distinta a lo que llegó a ser ahora y que cautivó a mi corazón y que ahora queréis desgarrar...- Laura decidió no decir nada más ya que veía como todas y cada una de las palabras que dijo herían aún más a Draco, pero ella sabía por qué lo había dicho. Ella nunca le haría daño. Voldemort miró a su compañero Lucius y éste le dijo un sí no muy convencido con la cabeza y entonces Voldemort le cedió el permiso. Draco se levantó de la silla y fue hacia Laura. Se plantó delante de ella, se estuvieron como un minuto tan solo mirándose.  
–Abrázame!.- exclamó Laura con los ojos humedecidos y a punto de llorar. Draco la abrazó con gran intensidad como si fuera el último abrazo. Luego Laura se le acercó a la oreja disimulando y le dijo:  
-Dan y los demás nos van a salvar, tú sólo sígueles el juego...- y se apartó y con la cabeza hizo el gesto de decir que se marchara. Draco aún confuso se retiró y volvió de nuevo a la silla.  
–Bien, ya dejémonos de bobadas. Que entre el mortífago elegido.  
"Enserio nos van a salvar?". Draco rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que todo saliera bien.  
–Seguro que no, Draco. Te lo aseguro.- dejó Voldemort al aire.  
-¿Qué?.- Draco no lo entendía, pero Voldemort le había leído el pensamiento, pero éste no dijo nada más al respeto. Entonces una puerta se abrió de un golpe sordo y entró un chico encapuchado con un cojín sobre el que descansaba una daga. Los mortífagos se acercaron ahora un poco más. Draco cerró los ojos y solo oyó como el hombre y Voldemort hablaban. Le exigía que se quitara la capucha, pero no quería, así que le cogieron entre dos mortífagos y le desencapucharon. Era Dan.  
–Tú!.- chilló Lucius. Entonces Dan silbó lo más fuerte que pudo y se oyó como una bomba. Draco abrió los ojos al momento. Voldemort se había cubierto la cara.  
–Noo!.- chilló Voldemort.  
Por la puerta aparecieron Hermione, Marta, Anna, Ron y Harry. Un momento, ¿Ron? Sí, había despertado! También iban Artema y Ginny. Habián dejado a Mariona atrás, dispuestas a vengarse. Hermione corrió hacia Laura para desatarla pero un mortífago se le puso delante y le dio una patada y cayó al suelo. Dan corrió hacia Voldemort y le apuntó con la varita en la cabeza.  
–Si te mueves, te mato.  
–De veras? Tú? Con qué, eh, si se puede saber?.- dijo Voldemort que aunque quería aguantar el tipo tenía que reconocer que se estaba cagando de miedo.   
–Queries que te cuente? Quizás un Pumplix Imperium?.- Voldemort se quedó de piedra. Pumplix Imperium era un hechizo casi mortal que muchas pocas personas sabía hacer pero Dan era un prodigio. Ante esto gritó.  
-¡Mortífagos, haced algo, inútiles!  
Los mortífagos lo intentaron pero fue inútil, porque Hermione consiguió salir con Laura de la cámara y muchos de ellos cayeron heridos. Eran una pandilla de inútiles, desde luego.  
–Para un momento Herm!  
Laura salió corriendo y después de propinar varias patadas, llegó hasta Draco. Estaba inconciente! Le salía sangre del labio y tenía la cabeza caída. Vio una sombra. Era Lucius su "suegro".  
–Qué le has hecho so cabrón!.- le dio un empujón y le dio una patada que le partió la ceja y el labio. Tenía el pelo muy alborotado.  
–Sukuom Vitalies!.- entonces unas cuerdas rodearon el cuerpo de Lucius.  
–Draco... cariño... despierta por favor... Herm! Trae pociones!  
Pero Hermione estaba... indispuesta. Al igual que Marta y Anna. Estaban cogidas por mortífagos y sintió como otro le cogía a ella. Laura sonrió. Lo que no sabían es que ella había hecho artes marciales con Marta y Anna. Ellas tres se miraron y afirmaron.  
–Kyaaa!.- chillaron y hicieron pasar el mortífago por su espalda hasta caer al suelo. Luego Laura comenzó a dar volteretas hacia atrás y se subió encima de Anna y luego Marta hizo lo mismo encima de Laura. La gente las miraba aturdidas. Entonces Marta saltó y le dio una fuerte patada en la nueca al que tenía más cerca que cayó al suelo desnucado. Los mortífagos lanzaban hechizos pero estaban tan nerviosos que faltaban. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la batalla que había entre Dan y Voldemort. Se les veía cansados pero más a Dan. Después de todo estaba luchando contra el segundo mago más poderoso de mundo mágico. Entonces Laura saltó y le dio una patada al mortífago que cogía a Hermione.  
–Hermione, dale la poción a Draco! Esto tiene que acabar ya! Dan no aguantará mucho más!  
Hermione lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo.   
–Draco, ves a buscar a Harry. Tenéis que cargároslo. Él sabe lo que hay que hacer.  
Entonces Anna corrió y cogió a Dan. Lo apartó lo más que pudo.  
Draco y Harry unieron sus varitas. Miraron a su alrededor. No había nadie que pudiera sufrir daños más que esos que lo merecían. Entonces Harry chilló Avada Kedavra mientras Draco chillaba Sumum Mortis. De la varita de Harry salió un rayo verde y del de Draco un rayo lila. Cuando se unieron se formó una gran bola muy reluciente lo que provocó que todos se taparan la cara. Entonces el hechizo reaccionó y fue en dirección a Voldemort, pero también de todo aquel que había a su alrededor. Todos empezaron a chillar, y el ruido cesó. Silencio. Silencio absoluto. Todos se miraron. Había mucho polvo y humo y no se veía nada. Cuando se desvaneció no había nada.  
–Entonces se ha acabado todo?.- preguntó Ginny.  
–Almenos por ahora, supongo que sí...- dijo Artema.  
–Vámonos de aquí.- dijo Agnès observando su hermana muerta.  
Cogieron a Mariona. Cuando volvieran tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones. Anna pensó que por culpa de ella y todos sus compañeros había muerto una chica inocente y casi murieron Ron y Dan. Luego lo analizó y se dijo que la única culpa era del destino que les había metido allí.  
Ya se acercaban a la salida y tenían ganas de salir de ese infierno pero fuera les esperaba uno igual. Pensaron en lo que diría Dumbledore cuando les viese aparecer con... Mariona muerta y todos heridos, cansados, en la cara que pondría, en sus palabras severas. Pero era una situación inevitable. Si ellos no acudían a la situación, la situación acudiría a ellos. Ya se acercaban a la salida, estaban al tocar de la puerta.

FIN

Que os ha parecido? Dejad reviews!

Myrfe&AuraDrko


	33. De vuelta a casa

Bien! Hemos llegado ya al último capítulo de Inside My Heart! Damos las muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que nos han estado siguiendo des del principio. Muchas gracias!  
Esperemos que os guste.  
**  
Capítulo 33: De vuelta a casa**

Se acercaban a la puerta. Ya estaban al tocar de la salida... Hitomi hizo un grito ahogado.  
–¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Harry.  
–No... No... ¿No habéis oído eso?.- dijo mientras se giraba asustada.  
-¿El qué?.- dijo Anna.  
–Nada... solo me pareció oír una risa diabólica venir del fondo del pasillo.  
–Tranquila Hitomi, no pasa nada... ya se acabó todo.  
La puerta se abrió.  
–Ahá! Por fin los he en... ¿chicos?.- dijo Dumbledore sin terminar de hablar al ver el panorama. La verdad es que daba bastante pena verles. Su mirada apagada, sus rostros tristres, arañazos, golpes, muertos...  
Dumbledore se acercó a Dan que llevaba en sus brazos a Mariona.  
–Me alegro de que no la hayan dejado allí. Profesor Snape avise a todos los profesores. Los hemos encontrado.  
–Sí, profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Snape bajando la cabeza en forma de reverencia y mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa burleta.  
–Vamos a mi despacho.- dijo mirándolos uno a uno severamente.  
Todos se miraron horrorizados. Ahora tocaba la bronca. Se dirigieron hacia el despacho, detrás de Dumbledore. Llegaron. Se sentaron en las sillas que Dumbledore hizo aparecer. Se quedaron en silencio. Los chicos mirándose las puntas de los pies. Dumbledore observándoles. Una sonrisa apareció entre su barba.   
–La verdad... no me sorprendre vuestra aventura... solo me sorprendre de uno de vosotros.  
Draco levantó la cabeza, al notar que el anciano le observaba. Draco se ruborizó y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Laura le miró, sonriéndole. Le parecía adorable cuando se ponía así. Le cogió de la mano.  
–Y me sorprende por la razón que has sabido jugar bien tus cartas.- Draco levantó la cabeza sin acabar de comprender.- Gracias a todos los cambios que has experimentado has ganado muchas cosas: tienes unos amigos que seguro que van a serte fieles siempre.- todos sonrieron y Artema asintió con la cabeza.- Has conquistado a una chica maravillosa.- Laura sonrió agradecida y ruborizada.- y has conseguido plantarle cara a tu padre, a tu familia, a tu sangre y a tu educación. ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de haber abierto los ojos y observar la realidad, has visto que la sangre no tiene nada que ver con el valor de un joven mago o una joven bruja. Aún así me parece que lo que hicisteis es de inconscientes. Aunque ciertamente era inevitable, porque es una profecía y de una manera u otra, se hubiera cumplido, pero me parece muy mal que acudierais sin ayuda alguna. Ahora me gustaría que alguien me contara lo sucedido.

Se quedaron en silencio. Se sentían incómodos e inquietos. Por fin Anna se decidió a hablar.  
–Mmm... se lo contamos des del principio o des de que nos encontró ahí?  
–Perdonad... podemos salir un momento? No nos encontramos demasiado bien...- dijeron Laia, Agnès y Artema.  
–Sí, claro, ya tenéis suficiente por hoy. Bien, Anna. Des del principio por favor. Des de cómo supieron que eran los planetas.  
Las chicas salieron. Anna empezó a relatar con la ayuda y los detalles de sus amigos.

---

-Aún no me creo que Mariona no esté aquí, con nosotras...- dijo Laia.  
–A mamá y papá les va a dar un infarto.- dijo Agnès con la voz apagada.  
–Y a Oliver... no os olvidéis de él...- dijo Artema.  
–Es verdad! Tenemos que decírselo! Vayamos a la lechucería!.- dijo Agnès.

---

-Bien... lo mejor será que vayáis a descansar. Ya habéis aguantado bastante, por lo jóvenes que sois...- dijo Dumbledore.  
–Sí. Solo tenemos una pregunta. Si Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos han desaparecido, donde está mi... padre?.- preguntó Draco a duras penas porque le costaba reconocer, después de todo, que esa maldita persona era su padre.  
–Me acaban de comunicar que lo encontraron en la salida de Hogsmeade. Está arrestado y tal vez lo metan en Azkaban.- respondió Dumbledore sin dejar de mirar a Draco. Al principio Draco no dijo nada pero luego, mirando su brazo que tuvo que ceder hacía un rato atrás a Voldemort dijo completamente serio:  
-Me parece estupendo.  
Una vez se quedaron sumergidos en un silencio incómodo, Marta se fue hacia la puerta y despidiéndose de Dumbledore con la mano, añadió:   
-Bien. Nosotros nos vamos no, ¿chicos?. Adiós Dumbledore, gracias por todo.- Luego se fueron en silencio a sus respectivas habitaciones y no tuvieron ni fuerzas para hablar y durmieron todos de un tirón.

---

Al día siguiente hacía un sol radiante y parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Era francamente irónico. Los chicos se levantaron y se fueron al Gran Comedor, para almorzar. Los chicos fueron de los primeros en sentarse y empezaron a charlar mientras esperaban que les sirvieran la comida.  
–Esta noche van a entregar la copa de las casas...- dijo Laura.  
–Ya... pero no estamos por copas... Ayer enviamos unas lechuzas a Oliver y a los padres de Mariona. Llegarán hoy para ver a su hija... y Dumbledore va a convocar una pequeña ceremonia... Oliver también está destrozado. Tendremos que animarlo...- dijo Artema.  
–Pobre Mariona... no merecía una muerte tan rastrera.- dijo Agnès mientras se le humedecían los ojos.  
–Señoritas, señores... podrían venir a mi despacho?.- dijo Dumbledore.  
–Ya le contamos lo ocurrido... ya estamos cansados de hablar de lo mismo.- dijo Anna mirando hacia el suelo.  
–No es eso... hay personas que desean verles.- y señaló con la cabeza hacia la entrada del colegio. Allí estaban los padres de las trillizas y Oliver. Todos tenían la cara muy triste, los ojos hinchados y rojos y la madre de las trillizas no paraba de llorar. Oliver estaba sentado en uno de los escalones, observando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
No querían ir. Tenían miedo. Se sentían culpables y estúpidos. Incluso Anna o Hermione que tenían respuesta para todo no sabían que debían hacer. Laia y Agnès empezaron a correr llorando y abrazaron a sus padres y todos empezaron a llorar. Laura y Marta se acercaron a Oliver.  
–Lo siento... Lo siento mucho.- Oliver empezó a llorar y Marta y Laura le abrazaron.  
Entonces vieron algo que les dejó heladas. Agnès fue corriendo hacia Anna y le pegó una bofetada.  
–Todo esto es por vuestra culpa.- gritó Agnès.- si no os metiérais donde no se debe, Mariona estaría aquí! Riendo y hablando de ropa pija! Pero no! No está aquí! Y nunca lo estará! Nunca! Nunca! Nunca!.- Agnès cayó al suelo llorando. Dumbledore se acercó.  
–Srta. Agnès... entiendo que esté disgustada pero nadie tiene la culpa. Solo Lord Voldemort y sus aliados.  
–Pero... yo no quiero que esté muerta! No!  
Todos estaban paralizados.  
–Nunca estará del todo muerta si hay alguien que piense en ella.- dijo Draco agachándose y acercándole un pañuelo.

---

Por la noche...  
–Bien, alumnos. Este es vuestra última noche en Hogwarts, sobretodo para los de séptimo.- dijo Dumbledore observándoles.- Los demás nos volveremos a encontrar el año que viene, espero.- sonrió.  
Harry miró a su alrededor. Se acabó. Sus mejores recuerdos se acumulaban en cada una de las columnas, paredes y esquinas de Hogwarts. Entró como niño y ahora salía como un hombre. Un hombre con experiencia y atractivo que podía tener a cualquier chica a sus pies pero ya era feliz con la que tenía. Miró hacia donde estaba. Estaba riendo por el comentario que había hecho un compañero suyo. Dumbledore continuaba hablando, pero lo único que oyó fue:  
-Este año no vamos a celebrar la Copa de las Casas, porque sería injusto hacer una celebración sin una compañera vuestra que falleció hace dos días y que también participó para ganar los puntos de su casa. Así que hagamos un minuto de silencio por vuestra compañera.  
Todo quedó en silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio sepulcral. Cuando acabó, apareció la comida y empezaron a comer. Aunque se notaba que no había el mismo alboroto de siempre.  
Laura y Draco se iban mirando desde sus respectivas mesas y sonreían. Draco estaba super gracioso porque llevaba una tirita en la mejilla por una de las heridas que se había hecho en batalla.  
Laia y Agnès estaban muy tristes. Casi no habían tocado ni la comida. Agnès nunca se había portado demasiado bien con Mariona ya que sus caracteres eran totalmente contrarios, pero no podía evitar echarla de menos. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas... Recordó una vez, cuando eran pequeñas, Agnès jugaba con una pelota que había encontrado por la calle. Se había enterado que con eso se jugaba a un deporte o juego que se llama futbol y de repente se le coló en un árbol y empezó a llorar. Llegó Mariona, le abrazó y se subió por el árbol, cogió la pelota y volvió a bajar, devolviéndosela.  
No pudo evitar que le cayeran un par de lágrimas sobre el plato. Cuando acabaron fueron a terminar de hacerse la maleta o bien, bajarla.  
EL ataúd de Mariona ya estaba preparado. Laia y Agnès ya se habían ido con sus padres para ir a su entierro.  
Los demás volvieron a Hogsmeade para coger el Hogwarts Express y volver a sus respectivas casas. Cuando ya estaban en el tren, Marta, Laura, Anna, Hermione, Harry, Hitomi, Draco y Ron estaban en silencio hasta que Laura sacó el tema más hablado en esos momentos en todo el mundo mágico.   
-¿Qué creéis que pasará con... con los mortífagos que no estuvieron esa noche?  
–Pues... supongo que los buscarán y los encerrarán en Azkaban. Pero eso ahora da igual. Ya está, todo terminó.- dijo Harry.  
Se quedaron en silencio. Hitomi, que miraba por la ventana dijo:  
-La verdad... no creo que todo haya acabado.- Apartó la vista de la ventana para mirarlos.- Ha sido demasiado fácil. No... no creo... no ha acabado todo aún.

FIN

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que muy bien! Estamos preparando una segunda parte con los chicos ya mayores y nos gustaría saber si les parecería bien que lo publicáramos! Enviad reviews dando la opinión de este último capítulo, del fanfic... cualquier opinión será bien recibida. Hasta la próxima!

Myrfe&AuraDrko


End file.
